Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga
by Milaah
Summary: Amigos hasta el fin" empieza a no gustarle, y puede llegar a ser dificil guardarse los sentimientos sobretodo cuando ahi gente de por medios. AU SxS y un poco de TxE. Pesimo summary, una oportunidad si? R&R Cap VII Up! Volvi!
1. Introduccion

**Enamorado de mi mejor amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura, no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a las CLAMP, esto lo hago por pura diversión y no me pagan por hacerlo. La historia si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Introduccion

-¡Buenos días!- saludo, el salón estaba vacio, hoy le tocaba hacer el servicio y al parecer era la primera en llegar. Empezo a tararear una canción mientras iba a su puesto a dejar sus cosas, cuando alzó su vista, pudo ver a un joven quien borraba el pizarrón, cabello castaño y rebelde, espalda ancha, alto, tez morena…

-¡Buenos días Shaoran!- le saludaba desde su puesto.

-Buenos días Sakura- le respondía volteándose y regalándole una sonrisa. Ella se acercó hasta él y tocó su frente algo preocupada.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Es que ayer no te veías muy bien…-

---Flashback---

Clase de educación física, no es que no le gustara hacer deporte, mas bien no le gustaba el uniforme que usaban las muchachas. Bueno, seamos específicos, no le gustaba que _ella _llevara puesto el uniforme de educación física porque con ese short corto y esa camisa de tiros atraía todas las miradas del publico masculino a ella y _eso_ era lo que exactamente le molestaba.

La mayoría de las clases eran igual, él fingía estar enfermo, Sakura se preocuparía y lo acompañaría a la enfermería, ahí pasaría la hora de clase con él y luego del receso que le seguía a la clase el milagrosamente se recuperaría. Era el plan perfecto para que nadie pudiese verla con "_tan poca ropa" _para su gusto.

Esta vez, un dolor de estomago fue su excusa para escapar de clases. Como era de esperarse, Sakura lo acompaño a la enfermería donde la enfermera los esperaba para su cita semanal de los martes a tercera hora. Luego de que le dio algo para su "adolorido" estomago, los dejó solos. Ahí, Sakura se sentó al lado de él en la camilla donde estaba sentado, y empezó a jugar con su mano. Sus mejillas enseguida se encendieron con el contacto, cosa que Sakura no notó en ese momento por lo entretenida que estaba.

-Sabes Shaoran, empiezo a pensar que te saltas la clase de educación física a propósito- dijo riendo un poco ante su comentario, el joven Li quien seguía con las mejillas coloradas vio como ella alzaba su rostro y al ver que estaba completamente rojo se vislumbraba cierta preocupación en él- ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba colocando su mano en la frente del chico- te ves rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?-

-No, no es nada- decía tratando de controlar el color de su rostro. Ella no muy convencida volvió a bajar su mirada y a concentrarse de nuevo en la mano del joven.

---Fin del Flashback---

-Si estoy bien- dijo calmando su preocupación- Vamos, hay que terminar con el servicio-

-¡Claro!- respondía ella quitando su mano de la frente de él y caminando hacia el florero al final del salón para cambiarle el agua.

Shaoran se recostó a la pizarra, quedando embelesado al ver la figura de Sakura desplazarse hasta el fin de la hilera de escritorios, le era increíble pensar que era considerado por ella su mejor amigo.

---Flashback---

Hoy saldría tarde de la preparatoria, nadie la acompañaría de regreso y esto al tenia algo desanimada ya que no le gustaba ir sola de noche. Y en parte era por el miedo que le tenia a los fantasmas, para tener 18 años era bastante cobarde. Todo gracias a su hermano mayor Toya quien desde pequeña le asustaba con ese tipo de relatos.

Shaoran notó el cambio de animo de Sakura cuando Tomoyo le dijo que no la podría acompañar ya que tenia unos asuntos con su madre. Estuvo parte de la mañana armándose de valor para hablar con ella y ofrecerse a acompañarla ya que, hablar con las chicas nunca y jamás será lo suyo, ¡y menos si era ella! Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad se acercó a donde ella se encontraba.

-Sakura yo…- empezó bien, pudo articular palabras y no quedarse estático. Con esto llamó la atención de la castaña que dejó de hacer lo que hacia y se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Si dime?- decía ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Pues…- susurraba mientras trataba de no parecer bambalina navideña- ¡Te acompañare a tu casa!- terminó gritando haciendo sobresaltar a Sakura por su grito para luego la sonrisa que traía en el rostro fuese verdadera y tuviera un dejo de calidez.

-Arigatou Shaoran-

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y la luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Shaoran la había esperado desde que acabaron las clases. Se encontraba en el salón, había terminado sus deberes y escuchaba música en su MP3 para pasar el rato.

La puerta de aquel salón se abrió dando paso a una joven de ojos verdes algo apenada.

-Lamento haberte echo esperar tanto, ¿nos vamos?- se disculpa ella, mientras lo veía recoger su bolso, colgarlo de su hombro y dirigirse a donde ella estaba para acompañarla a su casa.

El camino a casa había sido silencioso, ninguno de los dos había tratado de romper el hielo. Pasaron frente al Parque del Rey Pingüino, desde ahí se escucharon unos ruidos que hicieron que a Sakura se le erizaran los pelos y se pegara lo mas posible al castaño que la acompañaba. Este se sonrojó levemente al sentirla aferrarse a él.

-Tranquila, es solo la brisa- decía posando su mano sutilmente sobre el hombro de ella y acariciándolo. Ella alzó su vista temerosa vista hacia él y se fue despegando poco a poco de su chaqueta.

Pasado un rato, ya estaban el la arboleda que se encontraba cerca de la casa de la joven Kinomoto. Ella se encontraba abrazada a sus libros, con la vista en el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sabes Shaoran, me parece que nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos- decía pensando en la actitud que tenia Shaoran últimamente con ella, se portaba amigable, demás de amable por no decir lindo- bueno, creo que en mejores amigos- continuaba dirigiéndole la mirada y con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿no te parece?-

- s…si…i –tartamudeaba el joven chino con un rubor en sus mejillas…

---Fin del Flashback---

-¿Shaoran?- escuchó la voz de Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo a la realidad- lo volviste a hacer…- decía con fastidio fingido.

-¿hacer que?- aparentaba demencia el joven chino.

-Quedarte parado mirando el vacio- le respondía como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo para luego reír un poco- ¿Qué ocurre contigo últimamente?-

-Nada, no es nada- dijo volviendo a su trabajo de borrar el pizarrón.

-Como tu digas…- le decía volteándose ella también- oh, ¡Ohayo Tomoyo, Eriol!-

-Buenos días Sakura- respondieron al unísono mientras entraban agarrados de la mano la pareja de novios.

-Buenos días Shaoran- saludaba Tomoyo al joven que terminaba con su labor.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, Eriol- dijo saludando a ambos. Este ultimo se acerco a él y tratando de contener la risa.

-Límpiate la baba que se te esta cayendo- le decía a manera de saludo riendo por lo bajo, siendo opacada su risa por un aullido de dolor provocado por un codazo proporcionado por el ambarino- Auch, tampoco era para que te lo tomaras así- decía sobando la parte afectada.

Mientras esto ocurría frente a la pizarra, la amatista no se quedaba atrás con los comentarios algo fuera de lugar por su parte.

-¡¿Cómo crees Tomoyo?! Shaoran y yo solo somos buenos amigos- se excusaba ella tornando sus mejillas a cierto color carmín.

-Ejem… mejores amigos… ejem…- tocia entre risas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos MEJORES AMIGOS?- dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras ya que su amiga insinuaba otra cosa MUY distinta.

-Nada Sakurita, nada, yo solo decía- respondía entre una leve risita y una mirada picara compartido con Eriol, quien se acercaba junto con Shaoran a donde ellas estaban platicando.

-¡Ah es cierto!- dijo algo nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación- Hoy entregan las calificaciones- decía con algo de resignación ante esto ultimo.

-Tranquila Sakura, seguro saliste bien- le decía Eriol tratando de darle palabras de apoyo.

-Este trimestre pusiste mucho esfuerzo- dijo Tomoyo con las mismas intensiones que el joven de lentes.

-Si pero…- decía recordando los últimos exámenes que había tenido de _esa_ materia- dudo que halla salido bien en…-

-Matemática- concluyeron sus tres amigos haciendo que una gota corriera por su nuca y apenándola un poco.

-Pues si…- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Su charla fue interrumpida por los alumnos del curso que llegaban y los saludaban. Se sentaron en sus asientos, los cuales habían siempre sido los mismo desde que se conocieron, Shaoran en el ultimo puesto de la fila que estaba ajunto a la ventana con Sakura adelante y Eriol a un lado, y en frente a este Tomoyo. Allí decidieron seguir conversando sobre trivialidades y otras cosas mientras esperaban al profesor de la primera cátedra.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, pero a la vez tortuosamente lento para cierta castaña. Como a ultima hora repartirían las boletas, no presto mucha atención a las clases pensando en su posible nota.

El momento que más le aterraba del día había llegado, paulatinamente fueron llamando a los alumnos para entregarle sus calificaciones. La primero del su grupo de amigos fue Tomoyo, quien al parecer por la cara que puso al ver aquel papel saco unas buenas notas. Un par de alumnos más y fue el turno de Eriol de pasar al frente, quien luego de recibir la boleta la revisó comprobando que también había tenido buenas calificaciones ese trimestre. La joven Kinomoto sabia que pronto la llamaría y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Shaoran notó como ella básicamente temblaba de nervios y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Respira- le decía para que luego ella hiciera lo que él le pidió, cuando la sintió inhalar y exhalar profundamente sonrió y luego se inclinó un poco más hacia ella- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo lo que causo que ella lo mirara sobre el hombro con el mismo gesto en el rostro al reconocer su famosa frase.

Después de eso, la llamaron para que fuera por sus notas, por eso no se fijo en lo ruborizadas que estaban las mejillas del castaño ante su sonrisa. Tomoyo si pudo notarlo y rió por lo bajo haciendo el sonrojo del chino aun mas notorio. Sakura volvió a su sitio con el papel entre sus manos y apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, no se atrevía a abrirlo. El siguiente fue Shaoran, quien también se encontraba nervioso solo que este lo disimulaba mejor, al entregarle la boleta, la abrió enseguida viendo que todas las materias habían sido pasadas y la mayoría con una calificación casi perfecta. A diferencia de su compañera de en frente que aun seguía sin abrir aquel papel.

-¿Cómo saliste?- preguntaba Eriol desde su puesto.

-Aun no lo se- le respondía nerviosa y con miedo a averiguar la réplica.

-Anda Sakura, ábrela- le decía Shaoran con una sonrisa que ella no pudo resistir e hizo lo que le pidió.

Al abrirlo, se reflejaban buenas notas en ella exceptuando…

-Matemática…- suspiraba resignada al ver que había pasado únicamente por suerte la materia que nunca se le había dado. Luego de haber dicho aquello, el timbre sonó anunciando la finalización de las clases por el día de hoy. Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron de pie y cada unos se encargaba de recoger sus cosas.

-¿Y bien…?- le preguntaba Tomoyo con curiosidad mientras guardaba alguno de sus cuadernos.

-Todo menos matemática- decía con la vista fija en el papel.

-No te preocupes- le decía Shaoran guardando sus útiles- si quieres, yo te podría ayudar con matemática-

-¿Enserio?- preguntaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse.

-Si estas de acuerdo-

-¡Arigatou!- le dijo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su mejor amigo como forma de agradecimiento.

Shaoran estaba súbitamente rojo pero aun así correspondió el gesto de la joven que se abrazaba a él. Tomoyo sonreía ante la escena mientras que Eriol reía por lo bajo al ver a su novia con un celular filmando la escena.

Sakura volteo a donde estaban parados sus amigos y se sonrojo al ver a su prima filmándola en los brazos del joven.

-To…Tomoyo ¿Qué haces?- balbuceaba, al decir esto Shaoran también volteo y enseguida se soltó de la joven con su rostro igual a un tomate.

-Es que olvide mi cámara en casa y no podía dejar pasar un momento así Sakurita- a sus tres acompañantes les corrió una gotita por la frente.

Como las clases había finalizado hacia rato, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a una fuente de sodas a celebrar el fin de los exámenes y en parte sus calificaciones. En el camino, Tomoyo y Sakura iban platicando animadamente mientras que los chicos caminaban detrás de ellas.

-Shaoran, ¿Tu y yo somos buenos amigos no?- preguntaba Eriol,

-Por supuesto- afirmaba Shaoran confundido ante la pregunta del ingles.

-¿Confías en mi?- seguía con su interrogatorio el joven de lentes.

-Claro- continua afirmando aun mas embrollado.

-Entonces quiero que me respondas algo y con sinceridad- llegaba al grano, vio como su acompañante asistía con la cabeza y continuo- ¿Enserio no sientes nada por…- luego señaló a la chica de ojos esmeralda que hablaba con la amatista.

-Pues yo…- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y un leve sonrojo se vislumbraba en su rostro.

-Si es así- decía Eriol- ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?-

-No quiero perder su amistad- le decía bajando su cabeza.

Eriol le iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Sakura quien les apuraba ya que se habían quedado muy atrás, luego de un rato llegaron al local y pidieron cada uno su helado.

-Mmm… ¡Esto está delicioso!- exclamaba Sakura dándole otro bocado a su helado de fresa.

-Tienes razón Sakura, sabe exquisito- le decía Tomoyo probando su helado de mantecado, luego miró a Eriol quien asistía a su comentario probando su helado y por ultimo volteo a Shaoran quien permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?_- la pregunta de Eriol retumbaba como tambores en su cabeza, ¿Por qué no le decía? A su parecer Sakura se sentiría incomoda con el al lado si sabia sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería que se sintiera así en su presencia, tampoco quería poder esa amistad que tanto les costó formar. Desde que había llegado de Hong Kong, en cuarto grado de primaria, solo había peleado con ella hasta que un día en su primer año de secundaria, los obligaron a trabajar juntos. Tuvieron que hacer las paces para poder sacar el trabajo adelante, a raíz de esto se pudieron conocer mejor y dejar las hostilidades a un lado. ¿Quién lo diría? Terminaron siendo amigos después de todo, pero para él esa amistad ya no le estaba siendo suficiente, el quería…

-¿Shaoran sigues con nosotros?- lo saco de su mundo de ensueños la voz de Sakura, ya algo exasperada por haberlo llamado tantas veces sin respuesta alguna.

-Lo siento ¿Qué decían?- se disculpaba tratando de reincorporarse en la conversación.

-Ya es la segunda vez en el día, y la millonésima vez esta semana Shaoran Li- le reclama la castaña- ¿Seguro que estas bien?- terminaba con cierto deje de preocupación en sus palabras.

-Seguro, ya no te preocupas más ¿si?- pedía regalándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- suspiro centrando su atención en el helado con un carmín en sus mejillas, para luego de unos segundos alzar su vista nuevamente- Oye, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar con las lecciones de matemática?-

-¿Este viernes te parece bien?- preguntaba probando su helado.

-Pero para ese día había quedado con Tomoyo- le decía dirigiendo su vista a la amatista.

-No te preocupes por mi Sakurita, si prefieres pasas la tarde con Shaoran y te quedas en la noche en mi casa- le dijo para que aceptara la propuesta del joven.

-¿Segura Tomoyo?- vio como ella asistió y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al ambarino- ¡Entonces será el viernes!- terminaba aceptando.

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de Autora: Hola a todos!! He aquí mi nuevo proyecto, que tal me ha quedado?? Dejen sus reviews, opinen sobre la introducción. Este primer cap se lo quiero dedicar a puki-chan y a alichan, las amo amiguis!!

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, Shaoran-kun, y demás serán bien recibidos por su servidora solo presionen el botón VERDE ^^ de Review aquí abajo!

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

La biblioteca suele ser un lugar donde estudiar, pero al parecer ciertos descuidos lo convierten en un lugar donde dudas pueden aparecer en tu mente enredándote aun mas de lo que estas.

Capitulo 1: Una agitada lección de matemática.


	2. Una Agitada Leccion de Matematica

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Como dije antes, los personajes de CardCaptors no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a las CLAMP. Lo hago por diversión y no me pagan por hacerlo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Una agitada lección de matemática

**Miércoles en la noche, habitación de Sakura… 2 días para la lección de matemática. **

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue marcar con marcador rosado el día viernes en su calendario. Quedó fija mirando el círculo que dibujó alrededor del cuadro en su calendario, dejó escapar su suspiro y una sonrisa. Ese día, Shaoran se había ofrecido para ayudarla con matemática. Se acercó a su escritorio para dejar el marcador dentro de una de las gavetas, cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

-Es un mensaje…- susurraba al ver la pantalla del pequeño aparato- Es de Tommy…- decía abriéndolo.

-_¿Ya marcaste el viernes en tu calendario, verdad?_- era lo que se leía en el mensaje.

-Como me conoces Tomoyo…- le respondía al SMS que le mandó su amiga.

-_Y supongo que lo hiciste con el marcador rosado con escarcha_- volvía a enviar un mensaje su amiga.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- preguntaba la castaña algo sonrojada al leer aquel texto, ella sabia exactamente porque se lo decía, y es que Tomoyo la conoce tan bien

-_Porque siempre lo usas para ocasiones especiales mi querida Sakurita_-

Bingo, se lo dijo, ¡Claro que sabia porque se lo decía! Sentía su rostro arder por el sonrojo, si era cierto, usaba ese marcador para marcar "_las ocasiones especiales_" como le había dicho Tomoyo. Por ejemplo, la vez que tuvo su primera cita. Bueno, es que no siempre tu mejor amigo se ofrece a ayudarte en matemática, estar con el unas tres horas tratando de entender los problemas algebraicos, así podrá estar cerca de él cuando le esté explicando, y… ¡YA BASTA SAKURA! Él era su mejor amigo, no podía estar pensando así de él. A decir verdad hasta ahora no había pensado nada malo pero si seguía… Suspiró, ¿Por qué Tomoyo siempre que hacia esa clase de comentarios la ponía así? Lo mejor seria que se fuera a dormir, ya era algo tarde…

**Jueves en la tarde, camino de vuelta a casa… 1 día para la lección de matemática.**

-Y bien, ¿Ya escogiste lo que te vas a poner en tu cita?- preguntaba Tomoyo a su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo!- le regañaba Sakura complemente roja- No es una cita, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Solo me va a ayudar con matemática eso es todo- se excusaba la castaña.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué te vas a poner entonces?-

-La verdad es que no se… ¿Qué seria mejor una falda o un pantalón? Creo que lo mejor seria que me pusiera…- no continuó por Tomoyo se estaba riendo- ¿Puedo saber de que te ríes?- preguntaba en un tono algo irónico y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Sakurita, Sakurita, Sakurita…- repetía su nombre para después suspirar y reír otro tanto- Si te preocupas tanto por lo que te vas a poner es porque sabes que es un cita-

-¡TOMOYO!- la regañaba por enésima vez en el día la joven Kinomoto.

**Viernes a las 2 de la tarde, salida de la preparatoria… dos horas para la lección de matemática.**

-Entonces nos vemos en la entrada de la biblioteca a las cuatro- decía a manera de despedida.

-Claro- afirmaba el ambarino al verla salir corriendo por las calles agitando su mano y gritando un "Adiós". Luego de que la vio desaparecer en un esquina suspiró, al la final no pudo preguntarle…

Lo perdió de vista cuando dobló en la esquina, después suspiró. Se aferró a sus libros y cambio su paso apresurado por uno mas calmado, en realidad no sabia por que se había echado a correr pero… ¿Qué mas daba? Mantuvo la vista clavada en el piso sin razón alguna durante todo el trayecto. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la entrada de la casa amarilla a la cual llamaba hogar. Abrió la puerta y entró quitándose los zapatos, se colocó un par de pantuflas rosadas y anunció su presencia en la residencia.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste… Monstruo - le decía una voz en tono burlón desde la sala.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo!- le regañaba alzando su puño mientras un vena brotaba por su frente.

-Claro que lo eres, los monstruos siempre llegan tarde a todas partes…-

-Yo no llego tarde a…- luego miró sobre la cabeza de su hermano y vio el reloj sobre esta, su expresión de enojo cambio a sorpresa y de sorpresa a inquietud - ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!- exclamaba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Era cierto, ya eran las tres de la tarde y si no se apuraba seguramente haría esperar a Shaoran.

Para su suerte, logró bañarse en veinte minutos saliendo envuelta con una toalla del baño a las tres y veinte. Secó su cabello y se colocó la ropa.

-_Tres y media, perfecto_- pensaba la joven Kinomoto- _aun tengo tiempo de maquillarme_-

Se posó frente al espejo de la peinadora y se dispuso a aplicar polvo compacto el su rostro. Luego de terminar con la mota, se dedicó a delinear sus ojos con un lápiz negro. Después procedió a pintar sus labios con un gloss de fresa. Decidió no maquillarse más, sabia que a Shaoran le gustaba verla natural… ¡Pero que cosas pensaba! Se decía a si misma sonrojándose, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso?

Se alejó un poco del espejo para contemplarse. Traía una falda de jean que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y una camisa blanca de botones que tenia desabrochada hasta el punto que se pudiera ver el inicio de su busto, con un vuelo en lo que seria el cuello de la camisa y un tanto ajustada.

Dirigió su mirada a la base de su pierna izquierda al sentir algo que la acariciaba.

-Kero, me haces cosquillas- decía inclinándose con su mano apoyada en una rodilla y con la otra acariciaba el pelaje dorado de su gato.

- Sabes… Hoy Shaoran me va a ayudar con matemática- continuaba a lo que su gato gruñó ante la mención del chico, Sakura lo notó y aunque le pareciera algo raro hablar con su gato lo regañó:

- Oye Kero, no fue su culpa que te pisara el otro día la cola porque te le atravesaste en su camino- el gato levantó la mirada a su dueña y al parecer inconforme con lo que le dijo se retiró a la cama dispuesta para él que se encontraba al lado de la de su dueña.

Sakura le echó una ultima mirada a la habitación asegurándose de que no se le quedara nada y cerró la puerta. Bajó cautelosa por las escaleras tratando de que su hermano no la percibiera para no tener que darle una explicación.

-¿A dónde vas monstruo?- una voz en la cocina la detuvo, bien su plan no había funcionado, pasemos al plan B…

-¡Ya te dije que no soy un monstro!- evadir el tema.

-Aun no me respondes- Plan B, arruinado. ¿Acaso había un plan C?

-A la biblioteca- Verdades a medias, si esa era una posible salida sin una explicación completa. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo nuevamente a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Vas con Tomoyo a la biblioteca?- indagaba Toya. Se le crisparon los pelos de la espalda, sigamos con lo de las verdades a medias.

-No- respondía un tanto cohibida mientras continuaba su marcha por el pasillo.

-¿Entonces con quien vas?- volvía a detener su paso. Ya las verdades a medias no resultarían, se le estaban acabando las letras del abecedario y si le mentía enseguida se daría cuenta. Miró que la salida ya estaba frente a ella, colocó sus zapatos en sus pies, se dirigió a la puerta, giró a manilla y antes de salir respondió a la pregunta de su hermano.

-¡Con Shaoran!- gritaba antes de dar un portazo sabiendo la reacción de su hermano ante la mención del nombre.

-¡Ni se…!- dejaba la amenaza en el aire al oír aquel estrepitoso ruido. Suspiró resignado y volvió a dentro de la cocina para continuar con la labor que minutos antes se encargaba de hacer.

-_Estuvo cerca…_-pensaba aliviada la joven Kinomoto, sabia que después tendría que darle una explicación mas extensa. Pero aunque sea se había ahorrado el regaño por parte de su hermano al estar sola con el "mocoso", como lo solía llamar. Estaba tan abstraída en su mundo que no se fijó por donde iba y tropezó con alguien que transitaba en sentido contrario.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpaba sin alzar su vista.

-Si sigues así te vas a perder- le decía con una voz profunda y un tanto seductora el transeúnte con que el que se había estrellado. Alzó su vista inmediatamente y chocó con dos orbes ámbares que la miraban con una sonrisa.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntaba algo desconcertada- No esperaba verte aquí, es decir nos íbamos a ver en la biblioteca pero… -callaba aun mas desconcertada y con cierta inocencia agregó- la biblioteca esta hacia el otro lado- terminaba apuntando en la dirección contraria hacia donde él castaño caminaba.

-Bueno…- murmuraba sonrojándose- Pensaba en ir a buscarte pero al parecer ya es algo tarde para eso…- decía sobando su nuca y con una sonrisa un tanto apenada en sus labios.

-¿Enserio?- Shaoran asistió- Muchas gracias- le respondía con una sincera sonrisa la oji-verde y se ponía nuevamente en marcha- Ven vamos a la biblioteca-

-Claro- decía colocándose a su lado para ir juntos a la biblioteca.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en total silencio, al parecer no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos. Sakura iba sumisa en su mundo, mientras que Shaoran la observaba por el rabillo del ojo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Al llegar, se consiguieron con un pequeño obstáculo: No había cubículos libres.

Fueron quince minutos donde ambos buscaron por separado. Shaoran ya se empezaba a exasperar cuando logró ver que Sakura había conseguido uno. Estaba parada en la entrada de este apoyada en el marco esperando a que los que estaban adentro terminaran de recoger.

-Arigatou- les agradecía la joven Kinomoto con una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay problema- le decía uno de los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-Estamos a tu orden- decía el otro con el mismo gesto de su acompañante para luego voltear hacia el chico que se aproximaba.

Aquel joven tragó grueso al ver la mirada fulminante de Shaoran sobre las cabezas de ambos, gesto que no fue captado por Sakura. Los dos chicos que acababan de salir del cubículo salieron disparados, algo que extraño a la castaña. Volteo a ver a Shaoran quien le dedicaba una linda sonrisa y la invitaba a pasar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro Sakura todavía seguía con el desconcierto de lo que había pasado hace segundos.

-¿Qué mosca les habrá picado?- le preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento.

-La verdad no lo sé- se hacia el inocente con una sonrisa picara y de victoria en el rostro, cosa que extrañó aun más a Sakura pero lo dejó pasar. Acto seguido tomó asiento al lado de su amiga y se dispuso a empezar con su explicación.

La oji-verde estaba flotando alto en una nube con su compañero tan cerca de ella. Se dejaba embriagar por el aroma de la colonia de Shaoran. Disfrutaba cada segundo de la gruesa pero pasible voz del joven Li. De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo para ver su rostro completamente concentrado en lo que decía. Ella no entendía nada solo dejaba que el sonido de su voz invadiera sus oídos y así poder disfrutarla. El calor y la seguridad que le trasmitía al estar tan cerca la estaba volviendo loca de repente…

-Entonces ahora hazlo tu- le decía su amigo ofreciéndole el lápiz para que resolviera la ecuación que tenia en frente.

Abrió sus ojos como dos platos cuando vio la cantidad de símbolos y números que en su vida había creído ver. Luego sonrojada volteo a ver a Shaoran quien estaba esperando a que empezara a resolver el ejercicio.

-Bueno… Shao yo…- se excusaba ella avergonzada por no haber prestado la más mínima atención a la explicación que le había dado su amigo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Sakurita?- decía mientras ponía lo ojos en blanco divertido. Volvió nuevamente a la hoja para explicarle otra vez.

Así trascurrió el tiempo hasta que se hicieron las cinco y media de la tarde. Para esa hora, ya Sakura entendía y podía realizar los ejercicios con cierta "facilidad". Luego de comprobar que podía hacerlo ella sola, ambos se propusieron a hacer la tarea. Una hora después y todos los ejercicios fueron realizados de manera correcta y sin error alguno.

A la oji-verde se le iluminaron los ojos cuando comparó sus resultados con los de Shaoran y todos eran exactamente iguales. No pudo reprimir un grito de alegría y lanzarse sobre la silla donde estaba su amigo para agradecerle.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le decía mientras ahorcaba a su amigo.

-De...de nad...da- se ahogaba el joven chino, enseguida Sakura lo soltó dejándolo recuperar el color de su cara.

-Gomen…- se disculpaba bajando la cabeza, a esto Shaoran respondió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- le decía poniéndose de pie para darle su bolso con todas las cosas ya recogidas. En ese momento pareció recordar algo…

-Oye ¿Me ayudas a buscar un libro?- le pedía la castaña.

-Claro- le decía para que le luego ella dijera el titulo del libro y ambos fueran a la búsqueda del mismo.

Estuvo un buen rato buscando entre los estantes el dichoso libro hasta que lo pudo localizar en la parte más baja de uno. Se agachó hasta el punto donde su mano llegase a tomar el libro y luego volvió a su posición normal con el objeto entre las manos. Lo siguiente: conseguir a Sakura. Eso no fue un gran reto, estaba a unos dos estantes de donde el se encontraba.

Lo que pasó a continuación cambiaria muchas cosas a partir de ese momento…

En ese momento, el joven Li comprendió que _hubiera _y _no hubiera_ son solo opciones que jamás llegarían.

Si no se hubiera embelesado viendo a Sakura, hubiera visto el carrito con libros.

Si no hubiera tropezado con aquel carrito, no hubiera caído junto con él, los libros y Sakura.

Si no hubiera caído sobre Sakura, no hubiera tan poca distancia entre sus rostros.

Si no hubiera sido por la poca distancia entre sus rostro, se hubiera percatado que aun tenia el libro en una mano.

Si se hubiera notado que estaba apoyado sobre el libro, no hubiera resbalado.

Si no hubiera resbalado… ¿Qué no hubiera pasado?

En ese momento sus labios estaban unidos, y ambos castaños súbitamente sonrojados. Ninguno se movía. En un impulso, Sakura colocó sus manos en la nuca de él al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, dándole así rienda suelta a las hormonas del joven Li.

La razón de Shaoran no pudo más que los impulsos adolescentes. Empezó a besar los labios de ella con deseo. Posó la mano de su brazo libre en la cintura de ella y se apoyaba con el codo del otro brazo en el suelo para no aplastarla. Ella respondía con igual intensidad el beso y las caricias. La posición se le empezaba a incomodarle. En un movimiento rápido pero sutil y delicado hizo que ambos rodaran hacia un lado quedando Sakura sobre él.

Ambos habían olvidado que se decían _mejores amigos_, para ellos en ese momento eso era lo de menos. Disfrutaban de los labios del otro como el más dulce de los néctares. Ella suspiró entre el beso lo que provocó que las hormonas de Shaoran se avivaran aun más pidiendo profundizar el beso.

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar…

-Ejem- tocia la bibliotecaria, volviéndolos a ambos a la realidad.

La joven Kinomoto reaccionó enseguida al oír el tacón de la mujer golpear varias veces el piso en señal de molestia. El ambarino estaba aturdido pero enseguida comprendió la situación al ver a la bibliotecaria con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia y reproche.

Los dos castaños estaban sumamente apenados y sonrojados.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpaba Sakura al ver que Shaoran aun no salía de su aturdimiento. La bibliotecaria bufó molesta y luego volvió a irse.

Sakura miraba fijamente el suelo mientras sentía como él se paraba a sus espaldas. Al tener clavada la vista en el suelo pudo ver que el libro que estaba buscando estaba a su alcance entre aquel desastre. Lo tomó al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bolso sin voltearse. No tenia suficiente valentía como para poder volver su cara a ver a Shaoran. Luego de que parte de su voz había vuelto a su garganta y comprobó que sus piernas reaccionarían en el momento que decidiera que era hora de echar a correr decidió hablar.

-Mu… muchas gracias por a…ayudarme a buscar el libro- murmuraba sumamente rápido mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida- Nos vemos después- terminaba antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca con la vergüenza y el sonrojo pintados en la cara.

_Bien hecho_

Su conciencia le aplaudía sarcásticamente. Estaba que quería caerse a golpes él mismo hasta dejarse inconsciente por la semejante estupidez que había cometido. Sus pies permanecían inmóviles al suelo, al parecer aun no recordaba como caminar. Lo había arruinado todo con algo que no quería hacer, o inconscientemente si quería hacer…

_¡El punto es que la besaste Li Shaoran!_

Había besado a su mejor amiga. Todo por culpa de su embelesamiento constante, sus hormonas, y su falta de autocontrol. Lo peor del caso es que no pudo resistirse en lo más mínimo. ¡Un maldito accidente! ¿Se habría enojado?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Obviamente si!_

Es increíble lo mucho que puedes llegar a odiar a tu conciencia en momento así… Y eso era exactamente lo que el joven chino estaba haciendo con la suya. Como desearía tenerla al frente, para poder descargar toda la rabia y la impotencia que tenia dentro contra ella. Pero eso no iba al caso, con ese accidente pudo perder su amistad con Sakura.

_¿Pudiste o ya lo hiciste? ¿O es que acaso no viste como se marchó corriendo?_

Definitivamente Shaoran Li odiaba a su conciencia y la razón que esta tenia…

A unas cuadras de la biblioteca, una castaña iba con la vista pegada al suelo y abrazada a sus libros. Sakura estaba sonrojada hasta el tope pensando, y tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado solo minutos antes.

_Simple, besaste a tu MEJOR AMIGO._

¿Por qué su conciencia tenia que ser tan directa? Pero era cierto, era exactamente lo que había echo. Recapituló todos los sucesos tratando de entender ¡Que demonios había pasado!

_¿Necesitas ayuda? Muy bien, eso es fácil. Estabas buscando el libro, Shaoran se tropezó gracias carrito de libros que dejaste en medio del pasillo cuando buscabas tu dichoso libro, luego él se resbaló gracias nuevamente a tu dichoso libro, y por supuesto, cuando lo tuviste encima de ti ¿Qué hiciste? Lo impulsaste a que te besara atrayéndolo aun mas hacia ti ¿Ya recuerdas o quieres que siga?_

Estaba ruborizada hasta el tope, la vocecita en su cabeza decía la pura verdad. _Ella_ había sido la causante de todo eso, por dejar el carrito en medio del pasillo el se tropezó, además fue _ella_ quien había echo que la besara. Un simple impulso, un impulso que todavía la tenia confundida. Y aun no sabia qué sentía respecto al beso.

_¿Todavía no tienes suficiente o quieres que te recuerde como suspirarte de placer durante el beso?_

Su conciencia estaba siendo muy dura con ella pero tenia la razón. Le había encantado el beso, lo había disfrutado hasta el ultimo segundo. Sentía su cara arder ante aquella confesión que acaba de hacerse. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando así de eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le encanto el beso?

_¿A quien tratas de engañar…?_

Era cierto, ¡Todo era cierto! ¡¿Alguien quería explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando allí?!

Antes de poder darse cuenta de todo lo que había caminado estando en la luna, ya estaba frente a la parada y con el autobús esperando por ella.

-¿Va a subir, señorita?- preguntaba cordialmente el recolector del bus.

Ella asistió apenada por su ausencia y acto seguido estaba sentada al final del aquel medio de transporte con la vista perdida en la ventana. Estaba completamente sumisa en su mundo que apenas pudo oír la voz de la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

-Disculpe, pero esta es la última parada, ¿hacia donde se dirige?- le decía la voz proveniente de su compañero de asiento.

-¿Ultima parada…?- murmuraba para si misma un tanto pensativa hasta caer en la realidad-¡La ultima parada!- exclama parándose de un brinco- Muchas gracias, aquí me bajo- decía con una sonrisa para mantener su actitud de siempre a su compañero quien también pretendía bajarse ahí.

Con su bolso en la espalda y los libros entre sus brazos, se dispuso a caminar desde donde el bus la había dejado hasta la casa de Tomoyo donde tenia pensado pasar la noche.

-Oh no...- musitaba para si misma- ¡olvide avisar que pasaría la noche en casa de Tomoyo!-

No es que no la dejasen, solamente que no quería preocupar a su padre por olvidar comentárselo. En ese momento su celular sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

-_¿Dónde te metiste monstruo? ¿No estarás en el departamento del mocoso, verdad? Por que si es así…_- Era su hermano, ¡que oportuno! Y con una evidente amenaza incluida en el mensaje que acababa de mandarle. Suspiró resignada, se apresuró a escribirle una respuesta antes de que cometiera una barbaridad.

-No te preocupes hermano- empezaba a escribir- estoy bien, no estoy en el departamento de Shaoran- presionaba las teclas mientras se ruborizaba- Voy a casa de Tomoyo, voy a pasar la noche ahí. Perdón por no avisar antes, se me había pasado- se excusaba para luego darle a "enviar"

-_Mas te vale, te cuidas y nos vemos después, monstruo…_- el mensaje de vuelta llegó enseguida, volvió a suspirar con resignación y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Alzó la vista, ya estaba frente a la mansión Daidouji. Tocó el timbre y al otro lado del intercomunicador contestó la heredera de la compañía de juguetes.

-¿Tommy? Soy yo Sakura- se anunciaba.

-_¡Sakura! Que bueno que llegaste, enseguida te abro_- segundos después de escuchar esto, las puertas de hierro se abrieron dándole paso. Se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de madera, cuando de ella salió Tomoyo.

-¡Hola!- exclama ella, enseguida notó el estado anímico de su mejor amigo- Sakura ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo?-preguntaba con un deje de preocupación. Vio como Sakura negaba con la cabeza lentamente con la vista perdida en algún lado de los rosales que se encontraban cerca de ellas.

-¿Paso algo con… Shaoran?- al escuchar este nombre, enseguida posó sus ojos en los de la amatista, y de ahí a sus pies con el rostro pintado de rojo gracias al recuerdo que acaba de pasar por su mente.

No había que ser muy observador para notar que a la menor de los Kinomoto le ocurría algo. Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros al saber que la causa de todo esto era el joven Li. Tomó de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró hasta dentro de la casa.

La amatista pidió a una de las criadas dos tazas de te y que las llevara a su habitación. Nuevamente arrastró a su amiga, esta vez a su habitación. En su recamara, ya ambas traían puesta un pijama, había un silencio incomodo para Sakura. Ese silencio dejaba su mente libre para pensar y en lo único que tenia en la mente era el _incidente_ de aquella tarde. Por ser el solitario pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, constantemente su rostro se ruborizaba.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero ya tenia en frente una taza de te que le ofrecía su amiga con una cálida sonrisa. Ella la tomó devolviéndole el gesto y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Y bien ¿No piensas contarme que pasó con Shaoran?- preguntaba tomando un poco de te la joven Daidouji.

-No ha pasó nada- mentía para zafarse del posible relato que tendría por delante.

-A mi no me engañas Sakura Kinomoto- decía su amiga colocando el te en la mesa- Quiero que me cuentes en este mismo instante _todo_ lo que paso entre ustedes esta tarde-

Sakura suspiró con fastidio y resignación, al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas. Esta seria una larga noche.

Desde que salió de la biblioteca, un solo lugar había cruzado su mente. El templo Tsukimine… Siempre que necesitaba escapar del mundo y de sus preocupaciones, iba, se sentaba en una de las ramas de los arboles que rodeaba el estanque que usaban para predecir, y pasaba ahí horas, apoyado en el tronco del árbol contemplando el reflejo de la laguna o simplemente con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa.

No se movía de ahí, no se inmutaba antes nada. Llevaba ya tiempo sentado ahí, el reflejo que se distinguía en el lago era la luna llena.

Sus visitas cada vez eran mas frecuentes, cada vez mas necesitaba liberar lo que oprimía su pecho. Aquel lugar era perfecto para aquello, la paz, la calma, la tranquilidad, y el silencio le ayudaban.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, sintió unos pasos en el muelle debajo de el. Luego una voz hizo que abriera los ojos.

-¿De nuevo esa chica?- preguntaba la mujer que estaba a la base del árbol.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- respondía con una pregunta teniendo intensiones de bajar.

-No- le decía la mujer con una sonrisa al verlo descender del árbol- Simplemente, cada vez que vienes aquí ella está involucrada-

Suspiró resignado para ver a quien tenia en frente. Era mucho mayor que él, pero la consideraba una gran amiga. Ojos oscuros, tez blanca, alta, cabello rojizo, y una presencia misteriosa. Ella era la hija del dueño del templo que frecuentaba. Volvió a suspirar y ella le hizo una seña para que ambos se sentaran a la orilla del muelle. Al parecer, pasarían un buen rato hablando…

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de Autora: Hola a todos!! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el beso. Creo que me adelante demasiado para poner algo así pero no pude resistirme!! Además a partir de eso se va a desatar toda la historia! Pobrecitos, la voz de la conciencia puede llegar a ser dura. Eso seria exactamente lo que yo les diría! XD Si yo soy así… Supongo que saben quien es la mujer con la que habla Shaoran, creo que es muy obvio pero para los que aun no saben (que dudo que haya quien no lo sepa) podrán saber quien es en el próximo capitulo! Se me paso decirlo, tengo planeado publicar una vez a la semana, así que espero y aspiro verlos una vez a la semana sin falta!

Como siempre, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, Shaoran-kun y demás son bien recibidos. Solo hay que hacer click en el botón con letras verdes de abajo! ^^

Minna Arigatou por sus reviews!! Aquí están las respuestas a todos!

**Albitta92-** En realidad no es mi primer fic `^^ he escrito otros, pero gracias por el apoyo de verdad!! Me encanta que te parezca que voy bien, espero que te guste este capitulo! Saludos!

**Anais-Lovely-Angel-** Estoy feliz porque te haya gustado la introducción! Muchas gracias por el reviews, aquí te dejo el primer capitulo espero que lo disfrutes! Cuídate!

**Sakura-ssn-** Te agradezco el review! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que también te guste el primer capi!! Besos

**Mafe-** Muchas gracias ^/ / /^ Me alegran el día los reviews como los tuyos! Aquí esta el primer capitulo del fic, espero no desenamorarte y que te enamores aun mas! XD No seguimos leyendo!

**Kept-**El primer capitulo a tu entera disposición, muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo! ^^ Me alegra que te parezca interesante! Espero no hacerte cambiar de opinión jejeje, besos!!

**Haruko Hinako-**Enserio te identificas con mi historia? XD Espero que te guste este primer capitulo y espero tu opinión a ver si aun te identificas! XD Cuídate!

**HaRuNo-SaMy-** Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí te dejo el capi para que lo disfrutes! Nos seguimos leyendo!

**SiRi.1887-** No te disculpes por dejar un review corto! Por mi aunque sea 1 sola palabra agradezco un mundo el review!! Es bueno saber que seguirás mi historia, me alegraste el día! ^^ Yo también estaría mas que encantada con clases partículas con Shaoran! XD Sobretodo si pasa lo que pasa en el capi que espero lo disfrutes!! Espero con ansias tu opinión! Es cierto, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero no adelantemos los hechos! ^.' Nos seguiremos leyendo.

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Sus cabezas no podían dar mas vueltas, necesitaban despejarlas y aclarar sus mentes. ¿Qué mejor que ver tu reflejo mientras lo haces? La verdad es que eso ayuda, tal vez mirándote tanto podrías sacar alguna solución a todo ¿No crees?

Capitulo II: Confesiones frente al espejo.


	3. Confesiones frente al espejo

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga.**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Ya me empiezo a cansar de esto ¬¬… Los personajes no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a CLAMP… El resto también se lo saben de memoria así que… ¿para que se los repito?

* * *

Capitulo II: Confesiones Frente al Espejo

Ambas estaban frente al espejo de su peinadora, una sentada en un pequeño banco y la otra detrás de ella peinado el cabello de su amiga. Esta última esperaba a que su prima empezara a relatarle los sucesos que aquella tarde, cosa que aun no sucedía. Su compañera solo miraba la pieza de madera y no se atrevía a alzar la vista, desde el espejo se podían admirar sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada de vergüenza.

-Vamos Sakura, ¿No vas a contarme que pasó?- preguntaba Tomoyo dejando el peine sobre la peinadora.

-Yo… Él… Nosotros…- balbuceaba la joven Kinomoto sin saber por donde empezar.

-¡Quiero saberlo todo!- exclamaba emocionada haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara aun más- a ver… Cuéntame desde que saliste de tu casa…- decía dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que comenzara.

-Bueno…- suspiraba de articular palabra ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la dejaba hablar- Me encontré con él camino a la biblioteca…-

-¿Camino a la biblioteca?- preguntaba algo confundida para ver como Sakura asistía- ¿No iban a verse en la biblioteca?-

-Si pero… él fue a bus…- mascullaba Sakura con rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Pero que lindo de su parte! Fue a buscarte- decía mientras en sus ojos se formaban un par de estrellas. Sakura suspiró y trató de seguir con su relato.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca estuvimos buscando un cubículo por un buen rato, Sakura encontró uno donde había un par de sujetos que le estaban coqueteado- decía mientras cerraba los puños y dejaba escapar un suspiro para que luego, una sonrisa traviesa hiciera acto de presencia- Pero creo que los ahuyenté, los dos tipejos salieron corriendo al ver la cara que les puse, seguro pensaron que era su novio- le decía con una sonrisa aun más grande por ese comentario.

Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del muelle, él recostaba su espalda a la baranda con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, las dos sobre el muelle. Su compañera estaba sentada en toda la orilla con los pies sobre el agua del estanque y apoyada en sus brazos que se encontraban detrás de su espalda.

-¿Te agrada la idea, no Shaoran?- preguntaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa volteando hacia su acompañante.

-Bueno Kaho… a decir verdad… yo…- tartamudeaba al mismo tiempo que pasaba la mano por sus cabellos, la mujer volvió a sonreír al ver tal actitud por parte de su joven amigo. Rió por lo bajo he hizo señas para que siguiera con su relato:

-Estuve explicándole los problemas de matemáticas por más o menos hora y media- continuaba el ambarino:

-En momentos parecía que no me hubiera prestado ni la más mínima atención a lo que le estaba diciendo, se quedaba mirándome y sonriendo… Aunque se veía muy linda haciéndolo…- terminaba susurrando esto último haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran y causando nuevamente una risita por parte de Kaho, acto seguido carraspeó y trató de seguir contándole:

- Terminamos la tarea que teníamos pendiente y antes de que nos fuésemos de la biblioteca me pidió que le ayudara a buscar un libro…- suspiraba mientras sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaban.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Estaba buscando entre los estantes el libro cuando…- paraba gracias al nudo en la garganta que se le había formado y bajaba enseguida la mirada.

-¿Cuándo…?- preguntaba Tomoyo al ver que la castaña había detenido su relato. El silencio volvía a invadir la recamara de la joven Daidouji y esta se estaba impacientado- Vamos Sakurita ibas bien, ¡no te detengas!- suplicaba a su compañera. Ambas estaban sentadas frente al espejo en el banco donde se sentaba Sakura.

-Bueno… Él tropezó con el carrito… y… él… él…- tartamudeaba Sakura con las mejillas alborotadas y su mirada en su regazo que apretaba fuertemente- Cayó encima de mí y… después… nosotros…-seguía balbuceando sin poder evitarlo. Su compañera cada vez se impacientaba más, sus expectativas crecían sobre lo que seguía…

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿La besaste?- preguntaba tratando de ocultar lo atónita que estaba.

-No lo repitas otra vez ¿si?, tengo suficiente con mi conciencia, gracias- pedía el ambarino rodando los ojos mientras su mirada se perdía en su reflejo y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un lindo color carmesí.

-Bueno…- decía volviendo a un semblante serio- ¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?- preguntaba aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Te sientes culpable, verdad?-

-No… Simplemente confundido…- admitía el castaño ahora digiriendo su mirada al reflejo de Kaho.

-¿Es porque no sabes que hacer?-

-Creo que se molestó conmigo…-

-¿Enserio crees eso?- preguntaba la mujer con su calmada voz.

-Debería-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Porque no debí besarla- respondía a su pregunta mientras subían los colores a su rostro.

-Si no fue tu culpa Shaoran- dijo ganándose una mirada del ambarino- Fue un accidente que te hayas tropezado con él carrito-

-Pero debí quitármele de encima en cuanto pude-

-Eso no hace que no fuera un accidente-

-Pero…- Ya Shaoran no tenia con que defender su punto de vista, ¿Cómo es que Kaho siempre lograba hacerle eso?

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sakura esperaba paciente la reacción de su amiga. Cuando llegó a lo que no quería llegar de su relato, ella simplemente había abierto la boca y la tapó con su mano. No se había movido y a Sakura empezaba a asustarle.

-¡¿Uste… ustedes… se se se BESARON!?- casi gritaba la heredera Daidouji al salir del estado de shock.

-Tomoyo por favor…- suplicaba la joven Kinomoto completamente acalorada.

-¡Se besaron!- exclamaba emocionada nuevamente la amatista.

A Sakura se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y sentía sus orejas tan calientes que creía que podría salir humo por ellas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba Tomoyo agarrando las manos de su prima.

-¿Y… y bien que, Tommy?- preguntaba con un hilo de voz Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo que y bien que, Sakurita?! Vamos cuéntame, ¿Cómo besa?- decía mirando con sus amatistas las esmeraldas de su amiga.

-Bueno él…- dijo apunto de soltarlo todo, luego cayó en la realidad de lo que estaba por decir- ¡Tomoyo! ¡¿Co-como preguntas eso?!- exclamaba aun mas acalorada que al principio y con un sonrojo aun más grande.

-¿Te gustó?- volvía a hacer una pregunta Tomoyo, quien reía por lo bajo. Sabía que Sakura no le respondería esas preguntas, pero… ¿Nada de malo tiene insistir, verdad?

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Y bien mi pequeño Shaoran, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la veas?- preguntaba Kaho mirando el reflejo de su joven amigo en el lago.

-La verdad es que…. No sé que hacer…- decía subiendo su mirada a la luna llena.

Parecía como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en aquel astro celeste, una respuesta que no conseguía. La hija del dueño de aquel templo miraba con una sonrisa a Shaoran, lo veía como a un hermano pequeño y quería lo mejor para él. El joven Li seguía con la vista perdida en la luna, luego sonrió.

-¿No es hermosa?- decía en un susurro olvidándose por un momento de toda su situación.

Kaho solo le sonrió y volvió su vista también al astro celeste. Hoy se veía en todo su resplandor, estaba sola, no había estrellas a su alrededor y eso dejaba que fuese el punto más luminoso del cielo.

-Haz…- murmuraba Kaho haciendo que su compañero la mirara- Haz lo que creas mejor, lo que tu corazón te dicte…- le aconsejaba la pelirroja al joven chino.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos y trató de buscar una respuesta en sus adentros. Luego de varios minutos de meditar la posible alternativa volvió a abrirlos y centrar su vista en su amiga.

-Creo que lo mejor será que…- dejó escapar un suspiro, ya había tomado su decisión y no había marcha atrás…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Tomoyo había ido a la cocina por algo de comer mientras ella se quedó sentada en aquel banquito, pensando.

La confusión que tenia dentro cada vez era más grande. Lo único que tenia claro en ese momento es que el beso… ese beso había sido el mejor que le han dado… para ser realistas había sido el primero que le daban. Pero tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y aclarar todo la confusión que traía encima.

Sabía que el trato con Shaoran no iba a ser el mismo de antes, no podría acercársele sin pensar en el beso. Inevitablemente no podría evitar estar nerviosa cuando estuviese cerca, cosa que no le hacia ninguna gracia.

De alguna forma se olvidaría de todo eso, por el bien de su amistad con Shaoran, por su bien. Aunque esa idea la desalentaba de cierto modo. Cosa que tampoco comprendía, ¿se supone que es lo mejor para ambos, no?

-¿Pensando en Shaoran?- Sakura dio un respingo, la voz de Tomoyo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No te escuché entrar- se excusaba omitiendo el comentario de su prima y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Estabas tan sumergida en tus pensamientos que tampoco te distes cuenta del buen rato que tengo aquí- bromeaba la amatista poniendo la bandeja de bocadillos sobre una mesa en el centro de su habitación.

-Gomen…- se disculpaba la castaña levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al lado de su mejor amiga.

-Coge con confianza- le invitaba Tomoyo a que empezara a comer las galletas, juntos con otros dulces que haba traído.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- decía la joven Kinomoto antes de empezar a vaciar la bandeja frente a ellas. Su mente se había despejado gracias a las galletas y los chocolates que le ofrecía la amatista.

Tomoyo miraba fijamente a Sakura mientras esta arrasaba con la pobre bandeja que en pocos minutos se quedó sin contenido. Rió por lo bajo al recordar como llamaba su primo a su mejor amiga… "_monstruo"_ la verdad es que a veces podía comer como uno. Se ganó una mirada por parte de Sakura quien escuchó su risa. La amatista no pudo evitar reírse al ver como estaba toda llena de migajas de dulces alrededor de toda su boca. La oji-verde al notar esto se sonrojó enseguida.

La amatista sabía que detrás de esas migajas y el bochorno de su amiga, se ocultaban la confusión y la indecisión dentro de ella. Tal vez había llegado el momento de ayudar a Sakura a salir de aquella confusión y ser su guía hacia la lucidez como la amiga que era. Su don era observar, para ella la joven Kinomoto era un libro completamente abierto. Podría saber los estados de ánimo de su amiga con solo mirarla a los ojos y eso llegaba a asustarla a ella misma algunas veces.

-Sakura…- decía haciendo que la aludida la mirara- No es para que te lo tomes así- la mirada esmeralda tenia un brillo de confusión dentro de ella- fue solo un beso- terminaba haciendo a la castaña dar un respingo y sonrojarse porque le habían adivinado el pensamiento.

-Es eso Tommy… FUE UN BESO- le decía casi deletreando la frase.

-No fue su culpa- excusaba al joven Shaoran de la posible carga que tuviera en la mente de Sakura.

-Es cierto…- admitía bajando la mirada. Eso era totalmente cierto, el rojo se hizo presente en su rostro al recordar que había sido ella quien había incitado al muchacho a que la besara.

-Pero no es la gran cosa- agregaba como si no tuviese la mas mínima importancia aquel hecho.

-Ah claro- comentaba sarcástica- porque tu besas a tu NOVIO no a tu MEJOR AMIGO- decía acentuando las palabras "_mejor amigo_" y "_novio_".

-Eso quiere decir que…- le decía con una sonrisa astuta- ¿Si fuese tu novio no te comportaras de esta manera?-

-Exacto…- segundo después se percató de lo que había dicho- quiero decir, no- corregía al darse cuenta de su error- ¡Tomoyo, que cosas dices!- exclama acalorada la castaña.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Gracias Kaho- decía el ambarino con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la laguna.

-¿De que me agradeces?- preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Siempre me apoyas cuando te necesito- admitía mientras ella lo miraba fraternalmente y con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que eres como un hermano pequeño para mi y que quiero lo mejor para ti- le comentaba haciendo sonrojar a su compañero por su comentario, no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, se decía a si misma Kaho Mitsuki mientras se ponía de pie.

- Una ultima cosa más…- El joven Li tenia los ojos cerrados mientras la escuchaba pararse frente a él- Hay veces que los sentimientos no son los mejores consejeros, no lo olvides- le decía antes de que el silencio reinara nuevamente.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos para dirigirle la mirada a Kaho pero ella ya había desaparecido. Raramente, ella tenía la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer de la nada cuando quería.

En ese momento sintió como la almohada reclama la presencia de su cabeza sobre ella. Había sido un día ciertamente agitado, necesitaba descansar y lo mejor seria ir a casa.

En el camino a su departamento procuró no pensar en nada, solo dejó que sus pies le guiaran hasta su hogar mientras él se dedicaba a ver el pavimento. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento. Insertó la llave en la cerradura para segundos después encontrarse encendiendo las luces de la sala. Echó un vistazo al lugar antes de entrar al baño.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, se desvistió y se metió debajo de la lluvia de agua tibia que empezaba a empapar su cuerpo. El agua lo relajaba, algo que necesitaba en ese momento. Hablar con Kaho le había ayudado bastante a poder aclarar sus ideas. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo haría. Seria sincero con Sakura, le diría lo que en realidad sentía.

En fin, algún día tendría que decírselo y después de lo de hoy ¿Para que esperar más? Se encontró con que había salido del baño y ahora se encontraba cubierto con una toalla en la cintura y se secaba el cabello con otra. Lo mejor seria decírselo de una vez por todas, aunque eso podría implicar que… sacudió su cabeza en un intento de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, ¿No dejarían de ser amigos por eso, verdad? Lo mejor seria dejar eso al destino, y por ahora, calentar un poco la almohada con su cabeza quien volvía a reclamar su presencia.

Tratando de despejar su mente de idea alguna, se metió entre las sabanas y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Por el momento el tema parecía haber quedado olvidado. Aunque no del todo cuando la amatista empezó a hacer comentarios relacionados con aquel incidente. La heredera Daidouji quería saber más, mientras que la castaña procuraba no hablar del asunto. Esta ultima movía cielo y tierra dentro de su mente buscando recursos para olvidar aquello y volver a pensar en Shaoran de la manera que lo hacia antes de esa tarde.

¿Qué pensaba de él?... ¿Un amigo o algo más?

Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Acción que no pasó por alto Tomoyo, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema. Su amiga se la estaba pasando mal tratando de buscar alguna solución sin encontrarla.

La joven Kinomoto calló un momento confundiendo a Tomoyo, quien abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía ante el rostro pensativo de su amiga. Decidió mirarla con atención mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar el suelo como buscando algo. Al alzar su vista, Tomoyo pudo ver en sus ojos que su amiga había tomado una decisión…

-Tommy…- empezaba llamando a su prima quien hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que prosiguiera.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que…- decía Sakura tomando un poco de aire antes de proseguir- que le pidiera que todo quedara en el pasado como si nunca hubiera ocurrido-

-Si consideras que es lo mejor- le decía colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga- sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo-

-Gracias Tomoyo…- dijo agarrando la mano de su amiga con una sonrisa melancólica.

No sabia porque pero esa decisión no le gustaba del todo. No quería saber tampoco el por qué, a razón de que ya había tomado su decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Aunque eso no evitara que no sintiera una desolación por dentro al pensar que todo quedaría olvidado.

Tomoyo notó el repentino cambio de animo de su amiga, de decisión a tristeza e inseguridad. Enseguida tomó las manos de su amiga entre las propias y la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Sakura conocía esa mirada, definitivamente _conocía esa mirada_.

-Sakurita…- decía en un tono cantado la joven Daidouji.

-No Tomoyo por favor…- suplicaba Sakura al saber lo que su amiga quería.

-Anda por favor… nada más serán uno o dos… no mas…- trataba de persuadir a su amiga- _creo…_- decía en un susurro casi inaudible que llegó a oídos de Sakura he hizo que los pelos se le erizaran.

-Pero…-

-¿Si?- volvía a suplicar en el mismo tono cantado.

La joven Kinomoto suspiró con resignación y luego hizo un ademan con la cabeza para aceptar, no del todo convencida, la propuesta de su amiga.

Media hora después, Sakura se había probado todos los diseños que su amiga le había dado para que se probara y filmarla con ellos. Ahora se encontraba tirada en la cama de Tomoyo junto con ella, ambas en medio de un ataque de risa. Las dos se agarraban el estomago con fuerza, gracias al dolor que les causaba llevar tanto rato riendo. Sakura retiraba las lágrimas de la risa que corrían por sus mejillas mientras Tomoyo inhalaba y exhalaba constantemente para calmarse. Se miraron a los ojos y las carcajadas se hicieron presentes nuevamente. Ya no se acordaban de que era de lo que se estaban riendo, pero ¿Qué más daba?

Tomoyo había conseguido su objetivo al hacer a su amiga despejar su mente del tema por un rato mientras que Sakura simplemente se concentraba en reírse de algo que ya no sabia.

-Ahh…- tomaba aire Tomoyo antes de poder hablar-No recuerdo… haber reído tanto… desde… desde hace mucho tiempo- decía entre carcajadas la heredera Daidouji mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Yo… yo tampoco…- respondía también entre risas.

-bueno, bueno, bueno- dijo la amatista tratando de calmarse y calmar a su prima- creo que lo mejor seria irnos a dormir de una buena vez, Sakurita- le decía mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su amplia cama.

Sakura suspiro resignada y asistió con la cabeza para ir a cambiar de ropa y ponerse un pijama. Luego de que Tomoyo también se hubiese cambiado ambas se dirigieron a la cama de la joven Daidouji. Al ser King-size, las dos podrían dormir a gusto sin molestar en lo más mínimo a la otra. Sakura se acomodó en su lado de la cama y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-

-Buenas noches, Tommy…- le respondía la joven Kinomoto sin muchos ánimos de dormir.

No tenia ganas y no podía dormir, todo lo que había pasado hoy la traía loca. Primero el beso, segundo la decisión que había tomado, tercero lo que creía pensar acerca del beso, cuarto lo que pensaba acerca del beso, quinto cuando llevaría acabo su decisión, y por ultimo… como se lo tomaría Shaoran.

Y esto último llegaría al terminar el fin de semana. El temido lunes donde le diría a Shaoran que dejaran eso en el pasado como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Esa idea no le gustaba del todo, aun no sabia porque y no se iba a matar tratando de averiguarlo. Pero sabia que era lo mejor, asusto arreglado. No del todo pero ¿Qué mas daba?

Sintió a Tomoyo caer rendida en su lado de la cama. Debería hacer lo mismo, pero al parecer su mente no quería dejar de torturarla. Al mirar el reloj de mesa que tenia en la mesa de noche se dio cuenta que había pasado media hora desde que decidieron acostarse y ella aun no tenia ni el mas mínimo rastro de sueño.

Al parecer lo único de bueno que tendría ese fin de semana seria que Toya iría con Yukito a Osaka, mientras que su padre estaría en una reunión fuera de Tomoeda y llegaría el domingo por la noche. Estaría sola todo el fin de semana para poder aunque sea relajarse un rato.

Tal vez así podría hacerse mejor la idea de lo que iba a hacer. Tampoco entendía porque sentía tanto miedo de hablar con Shaoran, nunca lo tuvo. Ni siquiera antes de volverse amigos, mas bien, aborrecía tener que dirigirle la palabra. Pero nunca miedo, jamás se intimido ante el carácter de él.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, definitivamente tendría que dejar de pensar e irse a dormir. Si seguía así seguramente se quedaría durmiendo hasta muy tarde y le daría mucha pena con Sonomi y Tomoyo. Cerró sus ojos, fue alejando los pensamientos de su mente mientras se dejaba llevar por los brazos del siempre fiel Morfeo…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Suspiró antes de mirar otra vez por la ventana. Había pasado toda la santa tarde sentada ahí viendo el paisaje. No encontraba absolutamente para hacer, ya había echo el aseo, alimentado a Kero, hizo los deberes, vio televisión un rato, estuvo conectada en el Messenger por un buen rato chateando hasta que se aburrió, ¡había echo todo lo que podía hacer en su casa!

Sus amigas, todas tenían planes ese fin de semana. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero todo el tiempo terminaba saliendo a algún sitio con… Shaoran. Volvió a suspirar, tenia que arreglar ese asunto antes de quedarse todos los fines de semana encerrada en su casa.

Miró su cama y se dejó caer en ella.

-Sábado por la tarde, y absolutamente nada que hacer-se quejaba mientras jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Se quedó mirando el techo por un rato, pensando en algo que hacer para entretenerse. Nada se le ocurría hasta que su estomago gruñó.

-Creo que debería ir a preparar mi cena- decía mientras se reincorporaba en la cama si se disponía a salir por la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones antes de salir, llamó a Kero para que la acompañaría hasta abajo, su fiel gato se colocó al lado de ella y la siguió hasta llegar a la planta baja de la residencia Kinomoto.

-Nada…- decía cerrando una tras otra las puertas de la alacena.

¿Qué en su casa no hacían mercado?

Al parecer le tocaba hacer la compra para poder cenar y traer algo con que rellenar los múltiples espacios vacios de los estantes.

Se colocó su chaqueta encima y salió con rumbo al supermercado. Caminaba por la vereda de arboles de cerezo mientras veía como los pétalos de Sakura caían asemejando una lluvia. Sonrió ante aquella escena, le encantaba esa vereda. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa acariciara su rostro. Pasó frente a una dulcería, se detuvo frente a la exhibición.

Estuvo observando los diferentes dulces que se exhibían, torta de chocolate, pie de limón, cheesecake, tiramisú… Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago hizo retirar su mirada de aquellos postres para centrarla en el lugar donde provenía el ruido. Se sonrojó levemente ante el ruido, debería comer algo pronto. Decidió entrar al local y darle a su estomago lo que tanto había reclamado: algo que comer.

Empujo una de las puertas haciendo que una campanita diera anuncio a que un cliente había entrado. Se dirigió a la barra, pasó su dedo índice sobre el cristal tratando de decidir entre torta de chocolate o cheesecake. Después de debatirse durante unos instantes, se decidió por saciar sus ganas de comer con la torta de chocolate. Luego de que le entregaran su pedido dentro de una cajita, guió sus pasos hasta la cajera.

-¡Pero si es la pequeña Sakurita!- la aludida alzó su vista para ver a quien le llamaba.

-Nakuru…- decía mientras una gota rodaba por su nuca- que…que sorpresa- dijo mientras colocaba la cajita en el mostrador.

-Que grandes estas, ¡mira cuando haz crecido!- exclamaba Akizuki mientras pellizcaba los cachetes de la joven Kinomoto.

-Si solo ha pasado un mes- declaraba la castaña mientras la cajera soltaba sus mejillas.

-Bueno, pero aun haz crecido- le decía mientras posaba ambas manos sobre el mostrador- ¿Vas a llevar esto?- preguntaba para que Sakura hiciera un ademan con la cabeza. Nakuru cobró lo debido por el postre para que luego la joven Kinomoto se despidiera de ella.

-¡Mándale saludos a tu hermano!- le decía mientras agitaba su mano- ¡Y dile que venga a visitarme!-

-Claro- le respondía la joven.

Rio al pensar lo divertido que seria ver a su hermano con Nakuru guindada de su cuello. Siempre que esos dos se veían, la joven Akizuki sacaba de sus casillas a Toya. Buscó una mesa vacía entre las que disponía la dulcería. Encontró una cerca de una vitrina. Colocó la cajita sobre la superficie plana y se sentó en una silla. Se dispuso a abrir la cajita y empezar a degustar su dulce. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez a Nakuru. Desde ese día su hermano no quiso volver a cambiar de trabajo tan seguido.

---Flashback---

Después de salir de la preparatoria iría al nuevo trabajo de su hermano. El siempre conseguía un nuevo empleo cada dos semanas, aun era un misterio como hacia para conseguir tantos trabajos en tan poco tiempo…

Además, tenia pensado ir a la cafetería donde estaba trabajando Toya desde hace tiempo. Había caminado un par de calles cuando se topó con el local que buscaba. La cafetería disponía con mesas tanto dentro como fuera del local, se ponía ver su interior gracias a que la pared del frente era de cristal. En esta se encontraba pintada una taza gigante marrón con el nombre de la cafetería abajo. Se dirigió hasta la entrada y empujó la puerta siendo golpeada por el frio del aire acondicionado.

No tardó mucho tiempo en localizar a su hermano dentro del lugar. Al lograr verlo lo primero que hizo fue alzar una ceja, luego trató de contener la risa cosa que no duró mucho. Por que no todos los días ves a tu hermano, peleando con una mujer guindada a su cuello, rojo de la furia y la muchacha simplemente riéndose.

-¡Akizuki te dije que te bajaras de mi espalda!- gritaba el joven Kinomoto.

- Na-ku-ru – le corregía la mujer guindada a su cuello.

- ¡Como sea! Bájate en este mismo instante- se volvía a quejar Toya.

-¡No quiero!- decía sacándole la lengua, haciéndolo rabiar más.

Toya bufó con fastidio para después fijar su mirada en la entrado donde se encontraba su hermana menor. La joven en sus espaldas pareció hacer lo mismo. Acto seguido se bajó del cuello de Toya para dirigirse a donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Tu eres la hermanita de Toya, verdad?- preguntaba sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- S-si- respondía ella para ver como Nakuru agarraba su cara entre sus manos, pegaba las mejillas de ambas y las frotaba.

-¡Que linda eres!- exclamaba Nakuru haciendo sonrojar y extrañar a Sakura, ¿Quién demonios era ella? Pareció que la muchacha le leyó la mente porque se separó de ella lo suficiente como la poder presentarse

- Se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Akizuki Nakuru- decía haciendo una reverencia- Soy compañera de trabajo de tu hermano y tu futura cuñada- terminaba guiñándole un ojo. Toya enseguida que escuchó el comentario de la joven, no pudo evitar empezar a gritarle nuevamente y discutir. A Sakura le rodó una gota por la nuca al contemplar la escena. Definitivamente esto se repetiría muy seguido… o aunque sea hasta que Toya consiguiera un nuevo empleo…

---Fin del Flashback---

Todavía podía reír ante la imagen de su hermano discutiendo y poniéndose histórico cada vez que Nakuru estaba cerca de él. Después de eso decidió buscar un empleo fijo, lejos, muy lejos de Akizuki y sus _"afectuoso abrazos"_.

Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con que había terminado su torta de chocolate. No se había fijado en que momento había acabado con ella, ni tampoco se había fijado en el tiempo que llevaba allí sentada ya que el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte.

Se paró de su asiento dispuesta a ir al supermercado por algo de comida para la cena. Dirigió sus pies hasta la puerta, la abrió y la campanita que colgaba sobre esta le dio la despedida antes de cruzar el umbral.

Ya después de media hora dentro del mercado, consiguió todo lo que necesitaba para prepararse una buena cena. Se encontraba pasando por el puente antes del parque del Rey Pingüino. Dirigió su mirada al crepúsculo. Los matices naranjas con rosados hacían una combinación prefecta junto con el sol que se notaba mas grande y las nubes a su alrededor. Era todo un espectáculo lo que estaba observando. Dejó de hacerlo en el momento en que cerró sus ojos para aspirar un poco del dulce aroma de la tarde.

Estaba tan perdida dentro de su propio mundo que no se fijaba por donde caminaba. En el momento en que iba a abrir sus ojos se topó con un bulto tropezando con él. Al parecer el _bulto_ con el que se había tropezado fue lo suficientemente amable como para evitar su caída cogiéndola de la mano. El _bulto_ no era bulto, sino era persona. De eso se dio cuenta en el momento que cogió su mano. Pudo oír como la persona frente a ella contuvo la respiración al reconocerla. Ella alzó su mirada y en ese instante iba a apresurarse a pedirle disculpas… pero en ese momento se encontró con sus ojos.

Dos orbes ámbares que la miraban con asombro, vergüenza y cierto miedo.

Su mundo se detuvo, contuvo su respiración, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el mundo dejó de girar, el miedo de encontrárselo la invadía y una sola palabra salió de sus labios…

-Shaoran…-

* * *

Continuara…

Notas de Autora: Gomen!!! Se que me atrase una semana, lo se. Mil disculpas, lo que pasa es estaba de viaje y no me dio tiempo ni de escribir. Lo vengo terminando ahora. Espero compensarlos con el capi. Le gusto? Se que me quieren matar por el final. Y lo mas posible es que tenga listo el siguiente capi para antes de fin de año o tal vez los primeros días de enero.

Se que muchos me quieren matar por hacerlos esperar dos semanas… `^/ / /^ de verdad lo siento!

Pasando al capi… Que tal? Al parecer los dos tomaron decisiones MUY diferentes. Pero bueno, solo el destino (o sea yo XD) podrá decidir que pase con nuestra parejita de oro.

Hay dos dedicatorias especiales para este capi:

Una es para mi amiga de toda la vida **Ali-chan. **Y otra para una amiga que acabo de hacer, **Gabita Evans**

También va dedicado a todos ustedes que han empezado a seguir mi historia! ^^ Y junto con un agradecimiento especial esto va dedicado a:

Los que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos:

**Tsuki-airen - SteLaCV - Mena117 - Angel Seirui - Maryale - Gabita Evans - Casiopea89**

Y los que agregaron mi historia a sus alertas:

**Yequita - Mena117 - SiRi.1887 - Sauma Sakura - Sarita Li - Hikari Mitsuki - Gabita Evans - Casiopea89**

Gracias por darle esa oportunidad a "Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga"!! ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! *-* Los amo un mundo a todos ustedes!! No se imaginan cuanto!! Aquí están las respuestas a todos los que me han llegado en estas dos semanas…

**Maryale-**Bueno Mary, amiga mía al parecer no esperaste 1 semana sino 2… XD Yo también ame el beso! Tienes que admitirlo, estuvo mejor que el primero que escribí… XD Yo también te amo Mary!! Aunque me dejes en casa escribiendo mientras tu te vas al cine… pero aun así te amo! Espero que te guste el capi my love!

**I****fanycka-** Gracias! ^^ Al parecer solo uno vio sus verdaderos sentimientos, Dios mio esta Sakura anda perdida en la luna... Tiene metido en la cabeza lo de los mejores amigos, definitivamente. Pero bueno, que se hace… XD Espero que te haya gustado el capi, cuidate!

**Hikari Mitsuki- **Las casualidades no existen… Solo lo inevitable… XD Así que no es pura casualidad que hayas encontrado mi fic! No te preocupes por desahogarte en el review, no hay cuidado, todos tenemos esos momentos ; ). Disculpa el retraso! Aquí esta el capi y espero que lo disfrutes!!

**Kept- **Nos vemos de nuevo! ^^ Gracias, espero seguir asi y tenerte como lector hasta el final. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando! Perdona la demora y aquí esta el capi para que lo disfrutes.

**Amatista1996- **Me alegra que te halla gustado el capi! Es cierto… Sakura peca de lenta, pero ella es asi, deberíamos estar acostumbrados… XD Disculpa el retraso y disfruta del capi!

**Gabyhyatt-** Gracias por el review! ^^ Aquí tienes el capi espero te guste!

**Sauma Sakura-** Espero no haberte desilusionado con el capi, a mi me ha gustado y a ti? Que tal el papel que jugo Kaho? Espero que te haya gustado! Como que no tardaste en reconocerla, bueno era muy obvio quien era… XD Espero que te halla gustado el capi y perdona el retraso!!

**SteLaCV- **Gracias por tus dos reviews!! Enserio es el mejor fic de SCC que has leído *-* Me halagas! ^/ /^ Seguiremos esperando el beso… Y espero vivir para cuando CLAMP se decida a hacerlo.. XD Disculpa el retraso, aquí tienes el capi! Disfrutalo!

**Gabita Evans-** Gaby! Ya no tienes que tomar el vuelo para aca, ya publique!! XD Ahora… la cosa es el siguiente capi… `^^ tengo una que otra idea pero espero terminar para antes de fin de año, y sino los primeros días de enero. A mi también me encantó el beso!! ^^ Y quien no quiero un mejor amigo como Shaoran Li… *¬* Lo de Sakura y su lentitud.. Eso es irremediable, lo sabes muy bien… Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capi, dudo que te puedas quejar porque no tuviste que esperar tanto tiempo! Espero que te guste!! ^^ Besos!

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Las cosas se "arreglan", pero solamente uno pudo cumplir con su cometido… Pero por eso el otro no se dejaría vencer y lograría lo que quería, aunque le llevara algo de tiempo…

Capitulo III: Cuentas claras conservan… ¿Amitades?


	4. Cuentas Claras conservan amistades?

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece… La historia si… Sus personajes no… Y esto se vuelve terriblemente fastidioso.

* * *

Capitulo III: Cuentas claras conservan… ¿Amistades?

Estaban los dos sentados en una de las bancas del parque. Él pasaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras que ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Ambos miraban el crepúsculo de aquella tarde, los dos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

De un momento a otro ella se acomodó mejor en su hombro. Él volvió su vista a su acompañante que permanecía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Curvó aun más sus labios y apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló el perfume de su cabello. Ella movió su cabeza haciendo que él separara su mejilla y confrontando ambas miradas. El ámbar y la esmeralda chocaron en ese preciso momento, él abrió tenuemente sus labios para decir…

_Bi bi bi bi, bi bi bi bi._

-Maldición- masculló entre dientes buscando el aparato que la había sacado de su sueño.

Era la tercera vez esa semana que tenia el mismo sueño. Todo el tiempo el mismo, y siempre que estaba a punto de enterarse que iba a decir sonaba el despertador.

Tanteó la madera en busca de artefacto que hacia ese ruido. Después de varios segundos de búsqueda infructuosa levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que el aparato no estaba en su lugar de siempre, levantó una ceja. Escuchó una risa burlona a su espalda. Después de aquel sonido, la alarma del despertador cesó.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, monstruo- decía en tono de burla el mayor de los Kinomoto haciendo a su hermana dar inmediatamente una vuelta en su cama para verlo.

-¡Hermano!- gritaba furiosa al verlo jugar con su despertador.

-El ruido me tenia loco- se excusaba desde la puerta- al ver que no lo apagabas, tuve que subir a hacerlo- decía entrando al cuarto y colocando el despertador en su sitio- el desayuno esta listo- terminaba con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios con la vista fija en la expresión colérica de su hermana menor.

Volvió a sonreír al ver que el trabajo de hacer rabiar a su hermana estaba echo. Antes de atravesar la puerta del cuarto echó un rápido vistazo al la hora.

-Se te hace tarde- decía despreocupado mientras se disponía a seguir su camino hacia las escaleras.

Sakura bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de fijar su vista en el reloj…

Desde la cocina de la residencia Kinomoto se podían escuchar gritos, cosas cayéndose y pisadas provenientes del piso de arriba.

-Lograste despertar a la pequeña Sakura- le decía Fujitaka a su hijo mayor mientras le servía el desayuno.

-Sino lo hacia, ese sonido hubiera estragos con mis nervios- dijo causando en su padre una sonrisa y una risita.

-¡Buenos días!- exclamaba una voz en la puerta de la cocina recuperando el aliento después de su carrera escaleras abajo.

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura- le saludaba con su siempre amable sonrisa Fujitaka mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Buenos días, mamá- decía al agarrar el portarretratos con una foto de su madre para dedicarle una sonrisa al tiempo que lo dejaba en su sitio.

Se sentó en la mesa junto con el resto de su familia. Al levantar la vista de su plato casi intacto pudo ver, por enésima vez esa mañana, la sonrisa burlona de su hermano. No le había dicho nada desde que entró en la cocina, pero podía sentir la mirada llena de diversión y burla de su hermano sobre ella. Hizo una mueca de fastidio para empezar a engullir su comida.

-Buenos días, monstruo- saludaba su hermano con el mismo aire de burla que traía consigo.

Sakura no le respondió, pero le dirigió una mirada asesina… Y si las miradas mataran…

-Ah hija- llamaba su atención Fujitaka dejando al un lado el desayuno- el joven Li pasó por ti hace rato-

En ese momento escuchó a su hermano bufar molesto, rodar los ojos y murmurar algo parecido a "estúpido mocoso". Centró nuevamente su atención en su progenitor… Un momento, ¿Shaoran? ¿Buscarla?

-¿Qué Shaoran que?- preguntó parpadeando varias veces y casi atragantarse con su comida.

-Si hija, el joven Li dijo que te había prometido venir por ti antes de la preparatoria- le afirmaba su padre.

Enseguida recordó que había quedado con Shaoran para ir juntos a la preparatoria. Bajó su vista al plato, que seguía casi intacto y se abalanzó sobre el mientras su padre seguía hablando.

-Le dije que seguías dormida, lo invité a pasar pero se negó y simplemente se fue-

-_Ahí no…_- pensaba Sakura avergonzándose de si misma al tiempo que terminaba con su comida y dejaba el plato en el fregadero-_Ahora seguramente piensa que soy una dormilona_-

-¡Me voy!- anunciaba la castaña corriendo por el pasillo hasta la puerta para luego calzarse los zapatos.

-Vete con cuidado- le avisaba su padre desde la cocina.

-¡No vallas a atropellar a nadie en el camino monstruo!- se burlaba su hermano haciéndola cerrar la puerta con un ruido estrepitoso.

Salió disparada de su casa en cuanto cruzó el umbral de esta. En su rostro se podía vislumbrar la vergüenza que era pensar que Shaoran se había ido solo porque ella estaba durmiendo. ¿Cuántas veces le había echo eso antes?

_¿Quieres que te responda…?_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esa voz de sus pensamientos y sonrojándose. No quería pensar en cuantas veces habían quedado en ir juntos y el pobre de Shaoran siempre terminaba yéndose solo a la preparatoria.

-_Tal vez si me apresure_- pensaba mientras corría- _Pueda alcanzarlo antes de que llegue a…_- se decía a si misma antes de cruzar a la vereda…

-¡KYAAAAAA!- gritaba al ser sostenida de la cintura por dos brazos.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras escuchaba una risa. Empezó a golpear el pecho de quien la había apresado tratando de liberarse de su aferre. Las risas se hicieron aun mas fuertes y la presión en su cintura se debilitaba cada vez mas.

-Sakura no seas tan agresiva- bromeaba su apresar al soltarla.

Reconoció esa voz en cuanto la oyó. Abrió sus ojos y contempló el rostro de total diversión de Shaoran ¿Era que hoy todo el mundo se iba a divertir a su costa? Rodó los ojos, y siguió su camino bufando y con pasos largos y rápidos.

-¡Oye no!- volvió a escucharlo carcajear- no te molestes- pedía al tiempo en que la alcanzaba.

Paró su marcha, giró sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara. Lo miró directamente a sus ojos con el ceño fruncido. Él joven chino volvió reír ante la actitud de ella. Sakura volvió a bufar y colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

-¿Vas a seguir riéndote?- preguntaba mientras golpeaba el suelo con su zapato impaciente.

-Lo-lo siento- vio como inhalaba para calmar su risa- de verdad, pero tenias que ver tu cara- decía retomando su risa.

Sakura lo miró de forma asesina haciendo callar a Shaoran. Este exhaló con fuerza, alzo su mano derecha y prometió parar de reírse. Sakura rodó por segunda vez sus ojos para luego suspirar y seguir su marcha. Vio como él seguía su ritmo y volteó para verlo.

-Supongo que, Buenos días Shaoran-

-Buenos días Sakura- respondía el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Disculpa por dejarte casi plantado-

-_Casi _plantado- repetía haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no íbamos a la preparatoria juntos?- preguntaba ella.

-Mmmm…-articulaba al colocar el índice sobre su barbilla- unas dos o tres semanas-

-¿Tanto tiempo?- exclamaba sorprendida.

-Así es- respondía encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

Escuchó a Sakura dar un suspiro, tal vez le incomodaba no tener absolutamente nada que hablar… A lo que este pensamiento cruzó la mente del ambarino, el también suspiró suplicante porque no ocurría lo que siempre pasaba cada vez que no tenían _nada de que hablar_. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea sugerir esa ida al cine…

Esperó paciente a que empezara su suplicio, su conciencia le gritaba que _jamás_ pero que _nunca_ se le ocurriera volver a llevarla a ver una película que quedara grabada en su mente de tal manera que no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza.

Un murmullo por parte de Sakura lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, cerraba su ojos mientras tarareaba… la misma canción que lo tenia hasta la coronilla. Era con tanta frecuencia que se la pasaba cantándola tarareándola o lo que fuera que ya se la sabia de memoria…

-How can… what's right… clouding up my mind… win your losing fight… all the time- era el susurro que llegaba hasta los oidos del castaño.

Bufó frustrado y volteó los ojos tratando de canalizar un poco todo el odio repentino que empezaba a sentir hacia la autora de la canción.

-Sakura por favor… Canta lo que sea que tu quieras, si quieres puedes cantar "Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña" pero, por favor deja de cantar esa bendita canción por un santo día- suplicaba el chino.

-Ahí Shaoran, exageras ni que la cantara tan seguido para que te pongas así- se excusaba la castaña con su tono de total inocencia.

-¿A no?- decía alzando una ceja con tono sarcástico- How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides- Repetía con exactitud el siguiente verso de la canción, sin entonación ni ritmo solo una simple frase que pronunciaba con exasperación y frustración.

Sakura hacia pucheros mientras el seguía diciéndole la letra de la canción. De vez en cuando le sacaba la lengua y se tapaba los oídos en un acto sumamente infantil por evadir las pruebas que él le daba por su repetición constante.

-¿Quieres más o ya te demostré suficiente?- preguntaba sonriendo al ver la frustración de ella y disfrutando su victoria.

-Ya cállate- decía haciendo un ademan con la mano y empujándolo para que se apartara, ocasionando las risas de su compañero- ¡ya deja de burlarte! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente esta mañana?!- le recriminaba en sus que le había pegado minutos antes.

Shaoran pareció serenarse, volviendo a su actitud calmada y despreocupada de siempre. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios y luego le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, quien seguía haciendo pucheros en su lugar.

-Bueno, con esto logre que dejaras de cantar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ampliando su sonrisa para añadir:- y le ahorré a alguien que comprara una ventana nueva-

-¡SHAORAN TE VOY A MATAR!- exclamaba ella mientras salía corriendo detrás del joven chino quien había dado retirada antes de poder terminar la frase.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Bufó por quinta vez en toda la hora de matemática… ¡¿Es que acaso hoy todo el mundo se había levantado con gamas de fastidiarla el día de hoy?!

Suspiró y dirigió su vista a la ventana, que era por supuesto, mucho mas interesantes que el montón de números y formulas anotadas en el pizarrón. El día estaba estupendo y ella adentro, perdiéndose de todo ese sol. Miró por el reflejo del espejo a Shaoran, quien parecía si estaba prestando atención a la clase, a diferencia de ella.

Centró su mirada nuevamente en el cuaderno, haciendo garabatos en la esquina de este, mientras el profesor explicaba algo sobre los… los… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba explicando? Suspiró frustrada mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Ahora tendría que pedirle a alguien que le explicara la clase. Tal vez Shao… Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, seguramente Tommy estaría libre y podría ayudarla, si definitivamente ella lo haría.

Suspiró nuevamente, mirando de reojo a Shaoran por el cristal. Ya todo lo que había quedado atrás, y volvieron a ser amigos de nuevo, como siempre… Apoyó su rostro sobre su palma derecha y el codo de este brazo encima del escritorio. Volvió su mirada al paisaje que reflejaba la ventana, dejando a su mente vagar por lo recuerdos de hacia ya unas dos semanas…

---Flashback---

Nadie dijo nada después de que ella habló. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Tampoco se habían movido, seguían en la misma posición de cuando él evitó su caída. El sonrojo, el miedo a verse, la vergüenza, y la sorpresa eran visibles tanto en sus ojos como en sus rostros.

Ambos cayeron en cuenta al mismo tiempo que habían dejado de respirar. Aunque eso no ocasionó que dejasen de mirarse mutuamente sin decir palabra. Los dos tenían que decirse lo que se habían planteado para ese momento, pero era que ningún creyó que ese momento fuese tan pronto.

Sakura inhaló profundamente antes de cerrar su ojos para volverlos a abrir y hablar.

-Tenemos que hablar- suspiraba mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, dejando que ella lo jalara por la mano. En todo el camino ella no volteó a mirarlo, ya que si lo hacia toda su valentía desaparecería con simplemente verle nuevamente a los ojos. Él se dejó guiar por ella sin protesta alguna, el único contacto que mantenían era el de sus manos agarradas.

Pudo ver hacia donde ella los dirigía, el parque del Rey Pingüino. Seguramente estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde hablar, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué querría decirle ella? Un millón de ideas pasaron por su mente y ninguna de ellas era de su agrado, seria mejor no pensar en eso si quería mantener la cordura para cuando tuviera que… sintió su rostro arder ante el pensamiento, definitivamente tampoco tendría que pensar en eso si no quería acobardarse.

Ya dentro aquel viejo parque, ella lo condujo hasta la sombra de uno de los cerezos. Cuando estuvieron parados uno frente al otro, ella tomó la otra mano de él y bajó su cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo que se atisbaba en su rostro. Él también estaba mudo y ruborizado, el nudo que tenia en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar, tampoco el contacto físico lo ayudaba mucho. Luchó contra el nudo y la vergüenza que sentía por tratar de expresar sus sentimientos. Abrió sus labios para poder hacer que algunas palabras salieran a través de ellos:

-Sakura yo…- se vio silenciado por el dedo índice de ella que se colocaba sobre su boca.

Ella respiró hondo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, todavía con las mejillas coloreadas.

-Shaoran…- decía antes de tomar nuevamente aire al sentir que este le faltaba- Lo que pasó ayer…- volvía a hacer una pausa para aumentar el carmín de su rostro- Vamos a dejarlo así, como si nunca hubiera pasado, por favor- suplicaba la castaña.

El joven chino quedó en su sitio. No podía, no tenia palabras para responderle. Podría esperarse cualquier cosa menos eso, aunque pareciera ilógico. Él esperaba que ella le plantara una cachetada, le dijera que era un depravado, lo mandara a bien lejos a tomar aire, pero no pensaba que ella le propusiera dejar las cosas como si nunca hubieran pasado, aunque fuese la opción más obvia.

Sakura esperaba completamente impaciente en el silencio que había causa en él. No podía aguantar más si seguía así. No se había inmutado, simplemente se le había quedado como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Esa espera la estaba matando, lo vio vacilar por un momento. Abrió sus labios y los volvió a cerrar. Seguramente él pensaría que no deberían seguir viéndose, estaba buscando las palabras para no herirla.

-Shaoran…- decía mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban- dime que podemos seguir siendo amigos, como siempre- suplicaba nuevamente, ahora luchando contra lagrimas- por favor- seguía implorando- Tu amistad es demasiado importante para mi- decía perdiendo la batalla y dejando que las gotas salinas corrieran libres por su rostro.

Algo dentro del cerebro de el joven Li reaccionó al ver a Sakura llorando. El impulso por consolarla se apoderó de él, antes de poder pensarlo ya estaba abrazándola. Pasó una mano alrededor de su espalda a nivel de la cintura, mientras que la otra acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho. Ella se aferró a su espalda escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Shaoran. Él acariciaba su corta cabellera tratando de darle consuelo alguno y que dejara de llorar.

-Si…- aceptaba su propuesta el joven chino después de recuperar la voz, si esa era una forma de hacer que parara de sollozar entonces la tomaba, después vería que haría ahora tenia que tranquilizar a Sakura. Tragó pesado antes de poder decir la siguiente palabra:- Amigos…-

Sakura trató de calmarse después de oír esa palabra. Sonrió, aunque sentía el vacio en su interior que causaba esa palabra. Decidió no darle importancia y reconfortarse en su mejor amigo…

-Gracias- decía escondiendo aun más el rostro sonriendo para si misma.

Los sollozos habían ido pasando poco a poco, ya sus hombros no temblaban a causa de estos. Luego de un rato de estar abrazada a él, sintió como Shaoran la apartaba delicadamente lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntaba dulcemente pero con una nota de preocupación.

Limpió las lagrimas que habían en su rostro y los rastros que quedaban en sus mejillas con las manos. Luego, alzó la mirada, asintió con la cabeza y embozó una sonrisa para reforzar su respuesta. Él le devolvió el gesto, susurró un "que bueno" y besó su cabellera. Luego, miró las bolsas con la compra que ella había dejado en un banco antes de llegar al árbol.

-¿La compra para la cena?- preguntaba señalando las bolsas a los lejos.

-Así es- decía mientras se separaba de su _amigo_ para poder verlo a la cara- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- preguntaba de repente después de fijar la vista en el objeto en cuestión.

-Pues, no…- contestaba algo dudoso y alzando una ceja.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?- preguntaba colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda y balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante.

-No quiero ser una molestia…- se excusaba- además, no creo que a tu hermano le agrade verme- decía jalándose un poco el cuello de la camisa con un dedo- y ni que tampoco yo tuviera muchas ganas…- susurraba para si mismo, aunque ese comentario llego a oídos de Sakura, haciéndola reír.

-Si lo que te molesta es el pesado de Toya, no esta en casa- le informaba al tratar de disimular una risita- así que no veo porque no puedas venir- decía poniendo cara de perrito mojado para que aceptara su invitación.

Shaoran lo meditó un momento y luego de pensarlo por un par de segundos terminó por aceptar la propuesta. Después de todo, prefería pasar lo que quedaba de tarde con ella a estar solo y encerrado en su apartamento volviéndose loco de dar tantas vueltas de un lado para el otro sin encontrar nada interesante para hacer.

Al parecer su plan inicial había fallado, pensaba mientras caminaba con Sakura en dirección a la casa de esta. Fallado no, mas bien había sido abortado… Tal vez lo pondría en marcha después, pero por hoy disfrutaría de su cena con Sakura. Ahora que lo pensaba, se tomaría el fin de semana de su compañía antes de poner el plan sobre ruedas nuevamente, ¿tendría ella algo que hacer mañana?

-Oye Sakura, ¿No quieres ir al cine?...-

---Fin del Flashback---

-Cuando te dije que dejaras de cantar no era para que te quedaras así de callada- le decía una voz a su lado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, luego dos orbes ámbares se interpusieron en su campo de visión, dejando ver su ceño fruncido- ¿estas bien?-

Dos segundos después pareció caer en lo que estaba pasando. Dio un respingo y empezó a mirar a todas partes, logrando ver un aula totalmente vacía con únicamente el chico quien la había esperado.

-¿Ya se acabaron las clases?-preguntaba al centrar nuevamente su mirada en Shaoran.

-Si señorita despistada, eso fue hace 5 minutos y ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando sonó el timbre- decía con un deje burlón recuperando su actitud.

Sakura hizo pucheros en su lugar mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso. Luego de otro par de segundos notó que ni Tomoyo ni Eriol estaban en el salón.

-Oye Shaoran, ¿Y Tommy y Eriol?-

-Hasta que por fin…- suspiraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios- te mandan saludos des de la Tierra- vio como Sakura lo fusilaba con la mirada y trató de contener su risa, no sabia porque pero cuando se levantó esta mañana tenia ganas de fastidiarla- Hoy es jueves, Tomoyo tiene practica de coro y Eriol la acompaño; y tu tienes practica de porristas- le recordaba.

La cara de desconcierto de Sakura era toda una nota. Luego de unos segundos pudo relacionar las palabras «jueves», «practica» y «porristas». Miró alarmada a Shaoran y luego dirigió su vista al reloj, tenia 15 minutos para cambiarse y estar en el gimnasio. Sin decir nada más agarró sus cosas para salió disparada por la puerta.

Shaoran embozó una media sonrisa al verla traspasar el umbral. Sakura jamás cambiaria, pero tampoco quería que lo hiciera así era más que perfecta. Suspiró antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, no seguiría torturándose con esos pensamientos, no se había resignado a declarársele pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerlo o cuando lo intentaba alguien siempre lo interrumpía. Pero por ahora no se mataría pensando en eso, y acaba de encontrar la manera de ocupar, en parte, su mente en otra cosa que no fuese ella…

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Por un momento pensé que no llegaría a la practica- contaba aliviada a su amiga.

-Bueno Sakurita, es que últimamente andas aun más en la luna que de costumbre- le replicaba Tomoyo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?- indagaba el ingles.

-La verdad es que no sé- decía para luego cambiar su semblante a uno pensativo- La verdad es que salí tan rápido del salón que no pude preguntarle donde nos íbamos a ver… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba a si misma.

-Sakura lamento dejarte pero hoy Eriol me invitó a salir- se excusaba susurrando Tomoyo- ¿Vas a estar bien?- cuestionaba algo preocupada.

-¡Claro Tommy!- aseguraba guiñándole un ojo- ve y diviértete-

-Gracias amiga- decía sonriéndole, para después despedirse de ella al igual que su novio.

Cuando la pareja se fue, Sakura se dispuso a buscar a Shaoran. Empezó por buscarlo en el salón, pero estaba completamente desierto, en el patio tampoco estaba, esperó un rato a las afueras de los baños para ver si salía de allí pero al parecer no estaba dentro de ellos, la cafetería estaba tan desolada como el salón… ¿Acaso se lo había tragado la tierra?

En la búsqueda de su amigo, estuvo caminando por los pasillos del tercer piso de la preparatoria. Estaba cerca del aula de música cuando un armonioso sonido captó su atención. Acordes de guitarra, eran alegres y quien los tocaba a simple vista podría decirse que tenia bastante voz. Tratando de no interrumpir su melodía se acercó a la puerta quedando a un par de pasos de la entrada.

Luego de unas cuantas notas una voz atrajo su atención. Parpadeo varias veces incrédula, creyendo reconocer la voz. Pero se le hacia imposible, él _no_ cantaba.

**Dime como yo escondo la luz de mis ojos  
****Cuando te miro sin que tú lo sepas  
****Como arreglo o enderezo mis labios torcidos  
****Que no se cansan de sonreír  
****Dime como le digo a mis manos que no hablen  
****Y a mis silencios que no intenten tocarte  
****Como duermo a mi insomnio y apago las velas  
****Como me quito estas ganas de vivir**

No podía confundir esa voz, porque era _su_ voz era imposible confundirla. Pero… ¿Qué hacia cantando? Aunque para ser sinceros no lo hacia absolutamente mal, al contrario…

**Dime como no escucho todas tus palabras  
****Si aunque sean repetidas quiero escucharlas  
****Como cambio o reescribo mis sueños contigo  
****Si es tan sabroso soñarlos así  
****Y es que yo disimulo pero me hago un nudo  
****Y digo cosas que aun no tengo que decir  
****Y comienzo a extrañarte te veo en todas partes  
****Y es que ando de puntillas ¡solo por ti!**

Se acercó un poco a la puerta entre abierta para verificar sus sospechas, efectivamente ¡Era Shaoran quien cantaba! Pero además ¿Estaba tocando la guitarra? No sabia que tocara la guitarra, aunque al igual que el canto, no se le daba para nada mal…

**Dime como no me lanzo de esta nube  
****Si es tan fácil salvarme en tu risa  
****Voy de prisa, no te asustes  
****Y en la lluvia no veas malicia  
****Que es la brisa, me ha traído  
****Caminando solo de puntillas  
****Dime como puedo hacer  
****Dime como**

Dejó de preocuparse un rato por quien cantaba o tocaba y decidió concentrarse en la voz, la música, y la letra de la canción. Las tres eran hermosas, no podía negarlo y si lo hacia seria la mayor mentirosa del planeta porque esos tres elementos estaban en una armonía más que perfecta.

**Dime como no sueño con quedarme siempre  
****Durmiendo en tus miradas largas y ausentes  
****Como cambio o reescribo mi historia contigo  
****Si ya esta escrita, ¿que puedo decir?  
****Dime como no anhelo, rozar tus delirios  
****Encontrar sitio en cualquier tonta ilusión  
****Como duermo a mis ansias y a mis corazones  
****Como me quito estas ganas de vivir**

Se apoyó a la puerta, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro. No podía resistirlo, al parecer el tenia un efecto en ella que dudaba llegar a comprender. Su voz sola era todo un espectáculo pero combinada con la guitarra formaba un dúo que dudaba los ángeles pudiesen superar.

**Dime como no escucho todas tus palabras  
****Si aunque sean repetidas quiero escucharlas  
****Como cambio o reescribo mis sueños contigo  
****Si es tan sabroso soñarlos así  
****Y es que yo disimulo pero me hago un nudo  
****Y digo cosas que aun no tengo que decir  
****Y comienzo a extrañarte te veo en todas partes  
****Y es que ando de puntillas ¡solo por ti!**

Volvió a suspirar sintiendo como resbalaba lentamente por la puerta, la letra no la ayudaba a tratar de contenerse. Simplemente todo era tan… no tenia palabras para poder describirlo…

**Dime como no me lanzo de esta nube  
****Si es tan fácil salvarme en tu risa  
****Voy de prisa, no te asustes  
****Y en la lluvia no veas malicia  
****Que es la brisa, me ha traído  
****Caminando solo de puntillas  
****Dime como puedo hacer  
****Dime como**

Se enderezó al darse cuenta que se estaba hiendo muy abajo. Al parecer la canción estaba llegado a su fin, una especie de desolación la invadió cuando el pensamiento surcó su mente: esa idea claramente no le gustaba para nada. Las ultimas notas sonaron y con ellas la ultima frase…

**Dime como…**

-¿Te gustó?- preguntaba una voz, la misma que estaba cantando segundos antes.

Dio un respingo abriendo los ojos de golpe, ¿En que momento se había asomado lo suficiente para que Shaoran la viera? Luego miró sus expectantes ojos ámbares y cierto brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.

-Cantas muy bien- decía tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, pero al parecer él no lo notó ya que sus mejillas se encendieron enseguida y bajó su mirada escondiendo su rostro tras su cabellera castaña.

Tocando unas notas intentando dispersar su sonrojo, murmuraba un leve "gracias". Sakura sintió en impulso de entrar al salón de música mientras el seguía improvisando. Se sentó al lado de él, en la banca de piano donde se encontraba. Shaoran pareció no reparar mucho en su presencia. Otro impulso la hizo colocar su mano sobre la del joven chino.

-También me gusta como tocas…- susurraba sin necesidad, ya que la habitación había quedado en silencio a partir del contacto físico- La letra de la canción… es hermosa… ¿Tu la escribiste?-

-No- decía aun con la vista en la guitarra, sin apartar su mano- pero me siento identificado con ella…- se le escapaba.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba en toda su inocencia Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió ante lo inocente que llegaba a ser ella, alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Al parecer, ella no se había dado cuenta en el lio que lo había metido. Pero aun así mantuvo la calma, cuando estaba con una guitarra, el mundo entero podía caerse a pedazos que el seguiría tan tranquilo como en la playa…

-Porque así me siento cuando estoy con _ella_- murmuraba con una media sonrisa ocupándole los labios, tal parece que el momento había llegado.

-¿Y quien es _ella_?- preguntaba con cierto recelo la joven Kinomoto.

-La chica de la que estoy enamorado- respondió con simpleza, viendo como a Sakura se le ensombrecía el rostro. ¿Enserio era tan ingenua que no se daba cuenta que él estaba muriendo por ella?

-¿Cómo se llama?- soltó sin querer la oji-verde para luego morderse el labio inferior, como quien había hablado de más. Shaoran amplió su sonrisa, tomó su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos ya que ella había desviado la mirada.

-Ella se llama…-susurraba mirándola con una sonrisa tímida y sincera en los labios y aquel singular brillo en sus ojos…

-¿Kinomoto?- decía una voz desde la puerta rompiendo con el silencio de la habitación.

Cuatro pensamientos surcaron la mente de la joven Kinomoto en ese momento.

Primero, después de estar escuchando la voz de Shaoran por tanto tiempo, las demás desafinaban de una manera que le reventaba los oídos.

Segundo, ¿Qué hacia él buscándola?

Tercero, ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer justamente cuando Shaoran estaba a punto de decirle quien le gustaba?

Cuarto, ¿Por qué la idea de saber que había alguien en el corazón de su amigo la ponía tan mal?

Antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, sintió como la mano de Shaoran abandonaba su rostro mientras suspiraba un tanto frustrado y desilusionado. Lo vio quitarse la guitarra de encima para luego colocarla de nuevo en su sitio. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y besó su mejilla antes de despedirse con un "nos vemos mañana". Llevó inconscientemente su mano a su mejilla mientras miraba a Shaoran dejar el salón de música.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- preguntaba el joven de la puerta después de observar como Li se marchaba.

-No Kazanagi- mentía resignada para quitar su mano de su rostro y colocarla en su regazo junto a la otra- ¿Qué querías?- preguntaba tratando de tomar su actitud de siempre.

-Bueno…- decía mientras un tenue rosa se vislumbraba en su rostro- vengo a hablar contigo…- admitía antes de sentarse a su lado.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Maldita sea…- mascullaba por enésima vez mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Estaba tirado en uno de los sofás de su departamento, con un brazo sobre su rostro tapando sus ojos. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero en realidad era lo único que podía hacer si no quería descargar su rabia con lo primero que se le pasara por en frente.

¡Estuvo así de cerca de declarársele! ¡Así de cerca! Estaban ellos dos solos en el salón de música, no había más nadie en la preparatoria, era imposible que alguien lo interrumpiera cuando solo le faltaba una miserable palabra para decirle a Sakura que la quería, para que viniera el … de Ryuu Kazanagi a interrumpirlo. ¡¿Es que acaso el destino no quería que estuviera con ella?!

Sabia que si se paraba del sofá, cometería un asesinato y eso no era muy recomendable… Gruñó dándole un golpe al respaldar. No aguantaría más tiempo sentado ahí, tenia que encontrar algo que hacer y pronto…

En uno de sus bolsillos un aparato empezó a vibrar y a sonar. Bueno al parecer alguien allá arriba se apiadó de él y le dio algo que hacer. Se incorporó en el sofá quedando sentado para poder sacar el celular. Era un mensaje de Eriol…

-_Lo siento mucho hermano…_- decía el mensaje.

Alzó una ceja al leer el texto. Seguramente Sakura le había contado a Tomoyo que él estuvo a punto de decirle quien le gustaba y por ende si se entera Tomoyo se enteraba Eriol. Rodó los ojos frustrado, ahora no estaba para la compasión de su amigo inglés, pero no le quedaba de otra que responder.

-Solo me faltaba una mísera palabra para decírselo, pero llegó Kazanagi en ese momento- escribía para luego enviar su mensaje.

-_¿Después de lo que pasó aun vas a seguir en plan de declarártele?_- volvió a alzar una ceja, ahora confundido. ¿Por qué no debería decírselo a Sakura?

-¿De que hablas Eriol? Por supuesto que si, ¿Por que no debería hacerlo?-

-_Ya veo… Esta bien, hablamos mañana_- Eriol definitivamente se estaba comportando muy extraño.

Decidió no darle importancia al las loqueras del inglés, tanto té le había afectado la cabeza. Antes de guardar el celular devuelta en el bolsillo vio la hora. Once y media de la noche… ¿Enserio había pasado tanto tiempo tirado ahí?

Se paró a regañadientes para dirigirse a su habitación. Se cambió el uniforme de la preparatoria por un único mono verde para dormir. Cuando estuvo listo se encamino al baño donde lavó sus dientes y su rostro antes de regresar a la habitación a tirarse en la cama. Allí se la pasó dando vueltas hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se dejó abatir por el sueño…

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: Feliz año a todos!! Disculpen el retraso, dos semanas otra vez… `^^ No había tenido muchas ideas hasta ahora, pero eso es lo de menos aquí esta el capitulo! Supongo que querrán matarme por interrumpir la confesión de nuestro pequeño lobo, también se que a muchos de ustedes no les gusto la idea de que Sakura decidiera seguir siento amigos pero es que no se lo voy a dejar en bandeja de plata además no quiero matar el fic tan rápido, aun queda mucha historia por delante no se desesperen!! Antes de pasar al capitulo querías hacerles un anuncio, el inicio de clases no me va a dejar mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que generalmente tardo dos semanas en escribir cada capitulo así que en vez de actualizar cada semana voy a publicar los capis una vez cada 15 días! Ahora si vamos con el capitulo…

La canción del principio, la que canta Sakura supongo que la conocen es Decode de Paramore, de la película Twilight o Crepúsculo como prefieran, la hice pensando en una amiga. Puki-chan es para ti, mi loca obsesionada con Twilight!

La canción que canta Shaoran se llama Dime Como de Roque Valero. Si vamos, escúchenla! Es muy buena se los aseguro! ^^ Amo la guitarra, razón por la cual Shaoran la toca, y voy a explotar mucho su talento en este fic! XD

¿De que habla Eriol? Seguro que se lo preguntan todos, y saben muy bien que _Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable_… Si vuelven a leer esa ultima parte seguro lo averiguan, ¡a ver si adivinan de que habla! Si lo hacen… No me maten! Son cosas que tienen que pasar

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!! *-* Aquí están las respuestas a todos!

**Kept-** Me alegra que te halla gustado lo de las decisiones diferentes! Jejeje bueno no puedo evitar preocuparme, se que llega a ser horrible la espera por la continuación y por eso me preocupo por actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Feliz navidad (algo atrasa) y feliz año nuevo!! ^^

**Macabre-wolf**- Gracias por el apoyo! Es bueno tenerte como lector, trato de hacer lo mejor posible para que sea interesante, espero estar haciéndolo bien! Aquí te dejo este capitulo para que lo disfrutes! No te preocupes por reviews cortos para nada! Si escribes dos palabras no tengo problemas con tal y q dejes un review! Feliz año para ti también, saludos desde Venezuela!

**Amatista1986-** Es Sakura… no podemos hacerle mucho, no te preocupes por Shaoran, el va a estar bien… Espero que disfrutes este capi y no tengas muchas ganas de matarme!

**Alejandra-** Jejeje, gracias por el apoyo! ^^ Lo que le va a decir Sakura son cosas que tienen que pasar espero me entiendas. Feliz año y muchos besos!

**Ifanycka-** Las cosa no son todo el tiempo lo que parecen! No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo `.^ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi aunque bueno por lo corto ^/ /^… Besos, feliz año y te cuidas!

**Mena117-** Lamento eso… espero que este si cubra tus expectativas! Saludos, y feliz año!

**Gabita Evans-** Al parecer le cuesta mucho! XD Soy tan feliz, te gusto el capi! X3 espero que este te guste también! ^^ Dudo que puedas cambiar a tus amigos por él porque… ya es mío!! XDXDXDXD Sigo viva, eso es buena señal así que voy a ver que hago con el siguiente capitulo! Bueno ya no leo Rito sino La Guía XP sabes que ame rito! XD Bueno pues, feliz año!! De nadaaa ^^ No hay porque!!

**Sauma Sakura-** Hey que tal!! ^^ Me alegro que te halla gustado la conver, Para ser sincera a mi tampoco me gusto mucho su decisión pero son cosas que tienen que pasar , gracias por entender!! Espero que tu también hallas pasado felices fiestas! También espero que te guste este capi! Besos!!

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy-** Gracias por el apoyo!! Espero que te guste este capi, nos vemos! ^^ ah y Feliz año!

**Maryale-** Sabes que te voy a matar pero eso ya te lo dije…Y si vas a esperar dos semanas mas, es mas mira sigues viva! XD Y ya publique! . Así que no se queje y lea chica! Sabes que también te amo!! XD

Hagan feliz a Mila-chan y presionen el hermoso botón verde de allá abajo si?

Avances del siguiente capitulo:

Por compasión a ustedes (o tal vez no) no les voy a dar ninguno! : D muajajaja! XD No me odien por estoo!!


	5. Novios y Amigos con Derecho

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes no me pertenecen -Menos Ryuu, que si es mío!- La historia es de mi propiedad y… ¿Quieren recordarme para que se los digo?

* * *

Capitulo IV: Novios y Amigos con Derecho

Dio una vuelta más en la cama.

Maldición.

¡¿Era posible conciliar el sueño otra vez?! Al parecer, esta noche no…

_Otra vez…_

Hastiado se levantó de la cama, le dirigió una mirada al despertador. Cuatro y media de la mañana, tendría que conformarse con cuatro horas de sueño…

_Otra vez…_

Esperaba no quedarse dormido en clase…

_Otra vez…_

Aunque pensándolo bien, saltarse la clase de Artística a primera hora no era una mala idea para echar una siesta por ahí si el sueño llegaba a vencerlo.

_Vuelvo y repito… Otra vez, desde que te enteraste sobre _eso_ ya no duermes bien ¿sabias?_

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de acallar a la vocecita de su cabeza. La condenada siempre terminaba diciendo la verdad, por razones desconocidas. Se enteró en jueves sobre _aquello_ y aun no conseguía la razón por la cual no había dormido bien los últimos días. Ya era sábado y lo mas que había conseguido dormir corrido fueron unas cinco horas.

Colocó sus pies sobre la madera estirándose un poco antes de ir al rumbo a la salida de su habitación. Con una mano abrió la puerta y con la otra tapó su boca para bostezar, ¿Por qué ahora que estaba lejos de la cama venia a bostezar?

_Eso pasa… Ahora ya te paraste, no te vuelvas a acostar, te quedas despierto._

Rodó sus ojos, le haría caso a la voz de su cabeza. Tenía 4 horas antes de que tuviera que irse a la preparatoria. No tenía mucho que hacer… En ese momento resbaló con un calcetín que estaba tirado en el suelo. Tal vez recoger un poco no seria mala idea, se decía a si mismo al encontrar algo que hacer. Cuando su mano estuvo a un par de centímetros del calcetín que intentó hacerlo caer se detuvo. Lo haría después… Volvió a erguirse y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, pensando que podría hacer.

Empezó a analizar sus opciones: Limpiar, ya había dicho que no; ver televisión, a esta hora no había nada bueno que ver; usar la computadora, ¿Qué clase de persona se conectaba a esa hora…? Mejor no preguntar; escuchar música, no tenia ganas; tocar guitarra, no sentía los dedos como para poder hacer un acorde; tirarse en el sofá hasta que el sol le molestara en los ojos, no parecía tan mala opción…

Se dejó caer en el mueble pasando su brazo sobre sus ojos. Quizá ahora si podría dormir un rato hasta que el despertador sonara, había dejado la puerta de su cuarto abierta seguro lo escucharía.

…

Esto le resultaba muy frustrante. Debía haber pasado ya una media hora y ni siquiera había bostezado. Rodó sus ojos dentro de sus parpados, incorporándose en el sofá. Bien, había pasado media hora eso era lo único bueno. Eran las cinco de la mañana, tal vez se podría dar una buena ducha… Aunque quizá le quite el sueño y no seria tan buena idea… Pero entonces no le daría tiempo después de ducharse como Dios manda porque llegaría tarde. ¿Hoy le tocaba servicio? Si era así entonces tendría que bañarse de una vez y asegurarse no tener ningún retraso. Aunque siempre le daba tiempo de ducharse cuando se paraba mas tarde…

_El insomnio te esta afectando, ¡metete a duchar de una vez por todas!_

La vocecita se volvía fastidiosa… Y lo peor era que tenia razón, la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. Se paró del sofá encaminándose al baño. Abrió la llave del agua caliente para luego despojarse de su mono. Ya dentro de la ducha, se preguntaba a si mismo porque siempre dormía únicamente con un mono si el frio le molestaba tanto… Aunque eso ahora era lo de menos, no recordaba haber disfrutado una ducha desde hacia tiempo

**O.o.O.o.O**

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana se había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Para asegurarse de que nada de lo que pensaba estaba sucediendo fue a revisar el cuarto de su hermano, solo para chequear. Ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando vio que no había absolutamente nadie en aquella habitación. Su padre llegó enseguida a su lado a ver que ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar lo mismo que su hija, Toya no estaba en su habitación. ¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo mayor?

Trató de mantener la calma para transmitirle un poco a la castaña quien estaba al borde de la desesperación. Le pidió que volviera a su cama, que seguramente su hermano regresaría en cualquier momento. Le aseguró que debió tener algún percance pero que no debía ser nada malo. Ella se negó rotundamente a acceder a su propuesta diciendo que lo esperaría abajo.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta principal, con la vista fija en el objeto de madera. Abrazada a sus piernas y con la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Con lagrimas surcando sus mejillas y ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño. Sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro, junto con una mirada preocupada sobre ella.

-Hija, ya son las seis de la mañana; podrías quedarte a dormir y no asistir a clases hoy si prefieres- decía su padre viendo el aspecto demacrado de Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Había pasado toda la noche en vela esperando el regreso de su hermano, ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa esa noche? Esas y un millón de dudas mas poblaban su cabeza mientras se maquillaba. Soltó un suspiro y miró su despertador. Seis y cuarto de la mañana, hoy le tocaba servicio… No tenia ganas de ir a la preparatoria, pero iría de todos modos. No resolvería nada quedándose en casa…

Bajó a paso lento por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Entró sin hacer ruido, como de costumbre saludó a su madre y luego se sentó en la mesa. Su padre sirvió su desayuno frente a ella, para después sentarse a comer también.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir hoy al la preparatoria?-

-Si papá, voy a estar bien lo prometo- aseguraba levantándose de su asiento para llevar el plato al fregadero. No había probado prácticamente anda de su comida.

Suspiró, se encamino hasta el recibidor donde había pasado toda la noche envela. Miró sus patines. Hoy no tenia ganas de ir patinando hasta la preparatoria. Le sobraba tiempo como para querer llegar temprano.

Colocó su mano en la perilla y la hizo girar. Salió de la casa y se encamino hasta Seijo. Caminaba por la arboleda llena de arboles de cerezo que estaba cerca de su casa cabizbaja. Miraba el asfalto tratando de disipar su preocupación por su hermano. Entre un pensamiento y otro la línea de estos fue cortada gracias a que chocó con alguien.

-¿Sakura que te ocurre?- la voz preocupada del transeúnte hizo que subiera la mirada.

-Yukito…- decía antes de empezar a romper en llanto.

-Sakura dime que pasa- se alarmaba el maestro Tsukishiro al abrazar a la hermana de su amigo- ¿Te pasó?- vio como Sakura negó con la cabeza- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- Sakura asistió con la cabeza una vez y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos.

-T…To…oya- hipaba ella.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano?- preguntaba volviendo a alamar.

Vio como Sakura habría la boca para decir algo pero sólo salió un sollozo de esta. Yukito trató de calmarla abrazándola un poco más. Luego de que pasó un rato, ella logro controlar los sollozos y por fin pudo hablar.

-El… n…no vo… olvio a c…casa ano…oche- decía entrecortadamente.

Yukito suspiró aliviado para luego acariciarle el cabello tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes pequeña Sakura- le pedía- tu hermano esta bien- aseguraba.

-¿Co…como lo sabes?-

-Yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo- declaraba para ver la cara de desconcierto de ella- te aseguro que tu hermano esta bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hai- afirmaba limpiándose y separándose de él.

-Ahora, prométeme que no vas a volver a llorar-

-De acuerdo- decía levantando su mano derecha tratando de embozar una sonrisa.

-Ah y toma- decía extendiéndole la mano para dejar caer algo en la palma de ella.

Ella miró lo que le había dado y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Muchas gracias…- susurró antes de darse la vuelta, siguiendo su camino a la preparatoria.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Se sentía pésimo. Colocó su mano en su frente por enésima caminando entre los pasillos del instituto, estaba hirviendo: tenía fiebre. Debería darse media vuelta y devolverse a su apartamento a descansar un poco. Si eso haría, tal vez pudiera dormir y recuperar un poco del todo el sueño que había perdido esos días. Eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, nadie notaria que se había regresado a su casa porque nadie llegaba a esa hora.

_Nadie que sufra de insomnio y no tenga nada mejor que hacer que llegar más que temprano al colegio._

La idea de volver a su cama para dormir todo lo que se le pegase la gana era la mejor que se le había ocurrido en toda la semana.

_Después de la idea de intentar matar a Kazan…_

Unos sollozos interrumpieron a la voz de su cabeza.

-¿Sakura?- su voz salió mas preocupada de lo que quería al identificar a la dueña del llanto.

Corrió la puerta que tenia enfrente de un solo tirón y la visión confirmo su suposición. Era Sakura la que lloraba. Enseguida salió disparado al pupitre donde ella estaba. Se arrodilló frente a ella para abrazarla como si tratara de protegerla de algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿Por qué lloras?- las preguntas salían de su boca sin que el pudiera evitarlas- ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo?! ¡¿Dime a que idiota tengo que partirle la cara?! Oh, de seguro fue ese Kazanagi, vas a ver como lo voy a cas…- sus crecientes amenazas se vieron interrumpidas por la risa de Sakura.

-Cálmate Shaoran, estoy bien- decía pegada al pecho de su amigo- Nadie me hizo nada malo, no me siento mal…- le aseguraba para luego sonreír divertida- Y no tienes por que castrar a Ryuu…-

El joven Li iba a bufar, pero se dio cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta su amenaza a Kazanagi. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas en ese momento y desvió su mirada como si ella lo estuviera viendo. Sakura seguía pegada a su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de su amigo. Volvió a reír al sentir la incomodidad de él, luego de que pareciera recobrar la voz nuevamente bajó su mirada hacia ella.

-Pero…- dijo llamando su atención haciéndola subir su cabeza- Aun así… ¿Por qué lloras?- volvía a preguntar limpiado los rastros de lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Ella desvió su mirada de las orbes ambarinas de su amigo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y reteniendo la lagrimas que querían escapársele. Él enseguida se arrepintió de hacerle la pregunta, ahora sus esmeraldas estaban de nuevo cristalinas. Refugió la cabeza de su amiga en su pecho, tratando de calmarla.

-Olvídalo, no tienes porque decírmelo-

-Gracias…- murmuraba al aferrarse a la chaqueta de él.

La cabeza estaba por reventarle, solo quería dormir un rato. Pero no podía dejar a Sakura en ese estado, empezando porque no sabia que le ocurría. Sintió como ella se despegaba de su pecho y escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-Te quiero mucho, Shaoran- soltó de repente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- respondía enseguida con una sonrisa melancólica. _Más de lo que piensas_, agregó en su mente antes de que ella se despegara de él y lo mirara preocupada.

-Estas hirviendo- corroboraba su frase al tocar su frente y luego al de Shaoran.

-No es nada- aseguraba el restándole importancia, ahora lo más importante era ella- es solo una calentura, se me pasara cuando avance la mañana-

Ella lo miró incrédula e iba a reprocharlo pero el habló primero.

-Hoy nos toca hacer el servicio-

Sakura alzó una ceja, sin encontrarle sentido a la frase que acababa de pronunciar, agregándole el cambio radical de tema. Seguía preocupada por la temperatura del joven Li. Luego de un par de segundos pudo relacionar las palabras «Hoy», «toca» y «servicio». Asistió con la cabeza, alejando sus brazos del torso de su amigo para que el hiciera lo mismo. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a pararse de su asiento, aunque no fuese necesario. Después de que ambos estuvieron parados se repartieron el trabajo. Shaoran cambiaria el agua del florero, y limpiaría los pupitres mientras que Sakura borraría la pizarra y limpiaría los borradores.

Pasado un rato, la joven Kinomoto había terminado con su parte del trabajo y a su compañero únicamente le faltaba cambiar el agua del florero.

-Voy a terminar con esto- avisaba desde la puerta el joven- espero verte aquí cuando regrese- advertía con una sonrisa divertida en los labios

-Claro Shaoran, en el momento en que te voltees me voy a escapar ¿oíste?- contestaba guiñándole un ojo.

Él trató de contener una risa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si. Ambos soltaron un suspiro cuando dejaron de verse. Shaoran enseguida llevó su mano a su frente, sentía como le latía la cabeza. Cuando llenara el florero con agua aprovecharía para refrescarse el rostro. No se iría por el simple hecho que aun estaba preocupado por Sakura. Tendría que averiguar de alguna forma que era lo que la tenia así, esperaba que no fuese nada demasiado grave y que pudiese ayudarla en algo.

Cuando el cerró la puerta lo primero que hizo fue esconder su cara tras sus manos. Moría del sueño, pero Shaoran tenia fiebre, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Tal vez consiguiera mandarlo devuelta a casa a que descansara un poco. Soltó un bostezo, ya pensaría en formas de mandarlo a casa cuando empezaran las clases. Recostó su mejilla contra la madera del pupitre donde estaba sentada. Dormiría un rato mientras Shaoran regresaba. Tenía alrededor dos minutos para cerrar los ojos y "descansar la vista"…

-Señorita Kinomoto, estas no son horas de estar durmiendo en clase- decía una voz frente a ella.

-Disculpe profesor, yo…- se disparó a decir al alzar la cabeza, luego se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció la sonrisa del rostro que estaba justamente frente al suyo a un par de centímetros- ¡Shaoran!-

-Lo siento- se disculpaba sin borrar su sonrisa- Es que no pude evitar hacerlo- se excusaba al ver como ella le sacaba la lengua- ¿Tienes sueño verdad?- preguntaba mirando las ojeras que traía encima.

-Tu también- contestaba ella acariciando las bolsas de color purpurino que estaban debajo de los orbes ámbares del castaño.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con eso- declaraba Shaoran sin apartarse de los roces de los dedos de Sakura, que ahora se dedicaban a hacer figuras sobre sus mejillas.

-A claro, ¿Qué propones? ¿Quedarnos dormidos en medio de clase?- comentaba con sarcasmo sin despegar la vista de donde impartía sus caricias.

-No- contesta simplemente- Vamos a saltarnos clases para dormir un rato, nótese la diferencia-

-Por supuesto- decía nuevamente sarcástica la oji-verde.

-Es muy simple, apenas son las…- volteó la vista hacia su reloj de pulsera- siete y cinco, hora es que va llegando gente al instituto. Con un poco de suerte, nadie nos vera y podremos escabullirnos al patio trasero donde pasaremos ahí toda la primera hora durmiendo, después simplemente volvemos para la clase de Japonés a segunda hora y aquí no ha pasado nada ¿Qué te parece?-

Sakura bostezó antes de contestar:

-Todo sea por un par de minutos de sueño- decía poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien- contestaba el castaño- Ahora, sígueme- le decía agarrando su mano y tirando de esta para sacarla del salón.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Buenos días, princesa- contestaba el inglés el saludo de su novia.

Tomoyo respondió con una sonrisa para luego voltear su rostro hacia los dos lugares vacios.

-Ni Sakura, ni Shaoran han llegado- declaraba para volver a voltear hacia Eriol- ¿Qué les habrá pasado?-

-No lo sé- decía pensativo para luego dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios- pero oye, me voy a poner celoso de ese par, no dejas de preocuparte por ellos y a mi ya me tienes olvidado-

-No seas tonto Eriol- le reprochaba divertida antes de darle un corto beso en los labios- Lo que pasa es que ambos se han comportado muy extraño desde el jueves-

-Las razones de Shaoran son muy obvias, pero… ¿Pudiste averiguar por qué Sakura se comporta de esa manera?-

-No- negaba con la cabeza- No ha querido hablar del tema conmigo y siempre evade mis preguntas, no la quiero presionar, pero es que me parece de los más extraño que no se le note feliz al lado de…-

-Daidouji, Hiiragizawa- saludaba una voz a sus espaldas.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma…- murmuraba Eriol a su novia antes de voltearse.

-Ohayo Kazanagi- respondía Tomoyo con su típica sonrisa.

-Kazanagi- saludaba Eriol haciendo un ademan con la cabeza que el aludido contesto de igual manera.

Ryuu movió un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de ver los demás puestos de trabajo de más allá. Alzó una ceja al ver un par de lugares vacios, donde se suponía deberían estar dos castaños.

-Oigan, ¿Y Sakura y Li?-

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos que les pasó- informaba Tomoyo.

-No seria raro que Sakura llegara tarde hoy pero no se que ocurrió con Shaoran- le decía Eriol a Kazanagi quien asistió con la cabeza.

-Oye Ryuu, ¡ven acá un momento!- llamaba una voz femenina desde el otro lado del aula.

-¡Ya voy Aiko!- contestaba mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba quien le llamaba- Me buscan, si me disculpan…- se excusaba dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Por supuesto, adelante- accedía Tomoyo mientras que Eriol la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Con permiso- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó decir de Ryuu antes de que se alejara de la pareja.

-No me termina de caer bien- declaraba ella al fruncir levemente el ceño- no es un mal chico, sino…-

-Que te gustaría que tu "cuñado"- decía haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- fuese nuestro querido Shaoran ¿verdad?- preguntaba divertido.

-No entiendo como es que Sakura se hizo novia de Kazanagi, ¡cualquiera notaria que esta enamorada de Shaoran!-

-Cualquiera menos Sakura- corregía divertido Eriol.

-Si pero… Aun sigue sin gustarme Kazanagi como novio de Sakurita- reafirmaba haciendo pucheros.

-¿Y a ti te gusta tu novio?- preguntaba dándole la vuelta a Tomoyo y sujetándola por la cintura.

-Hmm…- meditaba posando sus brazos sobre los hombros del inglés- No se… No estoy segura-

Eriol sonrió y plantó sus labios sobre los de Tomoyo.

-¿Ahora?- preguntaba el zafirino.

-Tal vez…-

El inglés volvió a besarla.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

-Puede ser que si…- murmuraba mientras una sonrisa divertida cruzaba sus labios.

Otro beso más y la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué me dices?-

-Creo que si-

-¿Cuántos besos más te tengo que dar para que me digas que si?- preguntaba fingiendo que trataba de contener su desesperación.

-Mmm- volvía a meditar, pero antes de poder dar su respuesta una voz mando al orden.

-Buenos días clase, a sus lugares por favor- ordenaba la profesora de artística al ingresar al aula.

La pareja se separó y volvieron a sus respectivos sitios de trabajo para comenzar con la clase de Artística.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada todo el día?- preguntaba el joven que estaba sentado bajo la sombra del árbol a su compañera quien seguía de pie.

-No pero…-

-Entonces ven y siéntate- le ofrecía un puesto al lado de él dándole un par de palmadas al espacio de grama vacio.

-¿Y si alguien nos descubre?- preguntaba sentándose al lado de él.

-Nadie viene para esta parte del patio Sakura, no te preocupes te lo digo por experiencia- aseguraba cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol.

-¿Con que aquí es donde vienes cuando te saltas las horas de clase?- preguntaba en un tono de "!te atrapé!"

-Pues si- admitía encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Pero yo…-

-Sakura ¿Querías si o no venir a dormir un rato?- preguntaba abriendo nuevamente los ojos y mirándola a sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Si pero…-

-Entonces nada de peros y vamos a dormir ¿quieres? No se tu pero yo me estoy muriendo del sueño- aseguraba el joven chino para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

-_Debe ser a causa de la fiebre…_- pensaba Sakura mientras cerraba también sus ojos.

Su cabeza empezó a balancearse y de un momento a otro estuvo apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran. Cuando este sintió algo caer sobre uno de sus costados abrió un ojo para ver que era. Dibujó una sonrisa cuando vio que Sakura estaba apoyándose en él. Uno de sus brazos lo pasó detrás de su espalda y el otro por enfrente agarrando la mano del otro brazo, de forma en que tuviera a Sakura atada entre sus brazos. Ella se acomodó mejor sobre su pecho y luego quedó nuevamente quieta. Él apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella para quedar el también quieto.

-Oye Sakura…- susurraba para llamar su atención.

-¿Hmmm?-

-Te quiero mucho- decía al darle un leve beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran- contestaba para acomodarse mejor sobre él y quedar totalmente rendida…

…

Estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba muy cómoda donde se encontraba. Unos brazos la rodeaban proporcionándole un lecho muy acogedor. Se acomodó un poco mejor, haciendo que su nariz rozara con la mejilla de su acompañante, sonrió dejándose llevar por el impulso y beso la pequeña porción de piel que estaba a su alcance. Frunció el ceño cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla, su calentura había empeorado. Abrió los ojos pudiendo observar las mejillas sonrojadas y escuchar la respiración entrecortada de su mejor amigo.

-Ay no…- exclamaba alzando una de sus manos hacia la frente de Shaoran- te estas poniendo peor-

-¿Hmmm?-

-¿Shaoran estas despierto?-

-Cinco minutos más, mamá…-

-No soy tu madre- respondía tratando de contener la risa- Soy Sakura-

-Sakura…- murmuraba al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

-Si Sakura…- decía retirando los mechones castaños de su frente- Tenemos que llevarte a casa, estas empeorando-

-No…- declaraba mientras se aferraba mejor a la cintura de ella.

-Shaoran no seas terco, no quiero que te pase algo malo-

-No me quiero ir… Me quiero quedar contigo aquí…- reclamaba, sin intensiones de soltar a Sakura.

-Por favor…- suplicaba pero el no cedería… Tal vez seria hora del Plan B:- Anda Shao, no me hagas tener que pedirle ayuda a alguien para llevarte a tu departamento-

-¿Ayuda?-

-Si… Quizás Ryuu pueda ayudarme…- murmuraba pensativa.

-Kazanagi…- gruñía al fruncir el ceño.

-Sigo sin saber que tienen todos contra él…- suspiraba resignada, en el momento en que su celular reclamaba su atención.

-Un mensaje… de Tomoyo…- decía para empezar a leer el texto.

-_Sakura ¿Dónde estas metida y porque no viniste a clases en todo el día?_-

-¿Todo el día…?- murmuró sorprendida, enseguida dirigió su mirada al reloj del celular…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaba horrorizada al ver que eran las tres y quince de la tarde.

-No grites…- se quejaba el chino moviendo un poco la cabeza incomodo.

-Lo siento mucho- decía acariciando la mejilla de su compañero- Dormimos demasiado, ya se acabaron las clases, tenemos que llevarte a tu apartamento-

-No- volvía a imponer el joven.

-No me dejas otra opción…- decía empezando a escribir un mensaje de texto.

-_Estoy con Shaoran en el patio trasero, necesito que traigas a Eriol y a Ryuu contigo por favor…_-

Unos cinco minutos después de haber mandando el mensaje, los tres personajes aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Quieres decirme que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba Tomoyo sonriendo ante la escena.

-Shaoran y yo vinimos a dormir la primera hora de clases aquí… pero parece que nos quedamos más tiempo…- se excusaba mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y desviaba la mirada, después de dar un suspiro para controlar los colores de su cara volvió su vista a su prima- Shaoran tiene fiebre y hay que llevarlo a casa, pero no quiere hacerlo…-

-No me voy a ir de aquí…- gruñía Shaoran apretando aun más a Sakura contra si.

-Es por tu bien…- suplicaba Sakura mirando a su mejor amigo.

-No-

-¿Ves Tommy?- decía resignada, para después fijar la vista en las dos personas que estaban detrás de ella- Eriol, Ryuu perdonen que los moleste así pero necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo a su departamento, él esta ardiendo en fiebre y no quiero que empeore-

-No hay problema- contestaba el inglés con una sonrisa.

-Supongo…- decía resignado, cosa que Sakura no not'o, y regalándoles una sonrisa empezaron a ver como iban a llevar a Shaoran a su casa, mientras este soltaba leves quejas.

Luego de un rato de discusión, decidieron que hacer.

Sakura logró zafarse del abrazo de su amigo gracias a que se estaba debilitando por la fiebre, cosa que no le hizo gracias pero aunque sea serviría para poder llevarlo a su departamento. Entre Eriol y Ryuu pararon a Shaoran y pasaron los dos brazos de este sobre los hombros de cada uno. El joven Li gruñía al tener que ser llevado por Kazanagi y hacia las cosas mas difíciles.

-Escucha Li, se que no te caigo bien pero has esto por Sakura que ya esta bastante preocupada por ti- le decía en tono cortante el novio de Kinomoto en un susurro a Shaoran de modo que solamente él escuchara.

Este bufó una ultima vez y se dejó guiar por sus dos compañeros. Sakura y Tomoyo llevaban los bultos de los cuatro, aunque quienes traían a Shaoran habían protestado por esto. Las muchachas se excusaron diciendo que era suficiente con que tuvieran que llevar a Shaoran para que también llevaran los bolsos. Ellos no discutieron más el asunto, dejándolas llevarlos.

Sakura los guió entre las calles de Tomoeda hasta el edificio donde vivía Shaoran. Cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta principal, la joven Kinomoto buscó dentro del morral de su amigo las llaves del departamento. Ya dentro, los novios de las muchachas dejaron a él joven Li en su habitación.

-Tomoyo y yo vamos a esperar a fuera- se excusaba Eriol agarrando la mano de la joven Daidouji y tirando de ella para salir del departamento.

-Muchas gracias- decía por enésima vez Sakura.

-No hay por que, Shaoran también es mi amigo- le decía regalándole una sonrisa para luego salir junto con su novia.

La castaña volvió su vista a Ryuu y le sonrió de forma agradecida.

-Enserio te agradezco mucho que hagas esto por mi-

-No tienes porque decirlo preciosa- contestaba con una sonrisa, agarrando su mano para arrastrarla hacia donde habían salido Hiiragizawa y Daidouji- Es sábado, ¿te parece si salimos a alguna parte?- decía ya cerca de la puerta.

Sakura quedó totalmente estática, mirando en dirección a la habitación de Shaoran.

-Oye Ryuu… En verdad te agradezco la invitación, pero estoy preocupada por Shaoran. No tiene nadie que lo cuide y yo…-

El joven Kazanagi suspiro resignado soltando la mano de ella. Sakura ladeó su cabeza y él simplemente pudo reír.

-Mi novia es más buena que la Madre María Teresa de Calcuta…- murmuraba divertido haciendo sonrojar levemente a Sakura por su comentario- No importa, quédate a cuidar a tu amigo…- decía dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-Muchas gracias Ryuu…- le decía viendo como abría la puerta, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

-Oye Sakura-

-¿Si dime?-

-Te quiero…- murmuraba con una sonrisa.

Sakura quedó estática en su lugar sin razón alguna. Solo fue capaz de contestar a la sonrisa de Ryuu sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven Kazanagi, resignado por la espera de una respuesta cerró la puerta tras si. Sakura suspiró, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de responderle un: Yo también Ryuu?

_¿Sera por que no lo sientes?_

Sacudió su cabeza alejando a la odiosa voz. Un quejido proveniente de una de las habitaciones del departamento llamó su atención. Enseguida se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una vasija para llenar con agua. Luego de encontrar un par de pañitos para humedecer se adentró en la recamara de Shaoran. Colocó la tina en la mesa de noche, luego mojó un paño y lo exprimió para colocarlo sobre la frente de su amigo.

-Me siento mal....- admitía por primera vez el joven.

-Ya lo se…- susurraba Sakura- Por eso estoy aquí para cuidarte-

-¿Sakura?-

-Si soy yo…- decía limpiando un poco el rostro sudoroso de él.

-No te… vallas- pedía buscando su mano.

-No te preocupes- le decía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y acercaba sus manos a su mejilla- Aquí estoy, no me voy a ninguna parte, me quedare hasta que te sientas mejor- aseguraba quitando el paño de su frente con su mano libre y cambiándolo por otro.

Shaoran trató de sonreír e iba a seguir hablando pero Sakura lo acalló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿No te esfuerces más y descansa si?- murmuraba Sakura dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Shaoran susurró algo parecido a un si para luego quedar rendido en la almohada. Luego de chequear que había quedado dormido, Sakura soltó su mano y dejándola a uno de los costados de él se encaminó en busca de un termómetro. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, al mirar hacia dentro pudo ver dos orbes ámbares fijos donde ella estaba, luego sobre estos cayeron sus parpados y una sonrisa atravesó sus labios. Se dirigió al lado de la cama donde había colocado una silla. Agarró el termómetro en una mano, y con la otra acarició levemente el rostro de Shaoran. Mordió su labio inferior al sentir lo caliente que estaba su piel.

-No te preocupes…- le decía una voz ronca- Me voy a mejorar-

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y que ahora la mano de Shaoran estaba sobre la suya.

-No te esfuerces- pedía acercando la mano con el termómetro a la boca de él- Ahora abre la boca para que pueda ponerte el termómetro-

Este hizo lo que se le pidió, dejando que ella introdujera el termómetro. Pasado el tiempo necesario, sacó con cuidado el aparato de su boca. Al mirarlo, suspiró preocupada y volvió a morder su labio inferior.

-Treinta y nueve grados…- susurraba mirando la temperatura marcada- Voy a prepararte algo- decía dejando el pequeño artefacto en la mesa de noche para salir a la cocina.

Empezó a revisar los estantes de la cocina en busca de los ingredientes para prepararle algo a Shaoran. Después de un rato de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba. Puso a hervir el agua mientras iba a la recamara de él. Entro con la vista fija en su paciente. Su pecho subía y baja con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su rostro estaba cubierto por gotas perlinas. Se acercó a paso lento, con una mano sobre su pecho. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado, y colocó su mano a uno de los costados de su rostro. Podría jurar que había subido más su temperatura. Pasó su mirada por su ropa, el uniforme no estaba ayudando a bajarle la temperatura. Dirigió sus dedos hasta el primer botón de la chaqueta, con intensiones de desabotonarlo. Así hizo con los demás botones hasta que termino desabrochando la chaqueta por completo. Como no podía parar a Shaoran, tuvo que abrir lo más que pudo la chaqueta para que esta no lo cubriera. Sus manos viajaron hasta el nudo de la corbata, deshaciéndose del nudo al igual que la corbata.

-Hmm…- se murmuraba el joven chino moviendo un poco la cabeza y abriendo los ojos.

-El uniforme esta haciendo que tengas calor- decía empezando a desabotonar la camisa blanca- tengo que hacer que te refresques, así que por eso te lo estoy quitando-

-Gracias….- murmuraba a tiempo de que ella terminaba su trabajo con la camisa.

-Ahora vuelvo, te estoy preparando algo para que te sientas mejor-

El joven asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Antes de irse, Sakura colocó nuevamente el termómetro en su boca para verificar su temperatura. Cuando regresó a la cocina, el agua estaba lista para preparar el té. Iba a darle a Shaoran un poco de té con miel. Su madre le preparaba una taza cuando ella tenia fiebre, siempre le resultaba muy efectivo. Después de terminar con de preparar la inclusión, se encaminó de nuevo a su habitación.

Allí, ya Shaoran respiraba con más normalidad pero aun así se le dificultaba hacerlo. Se acercó a el, colocó la taza con te en la mesa de noche, luego apartó unos mechones castaños de su frente.

-¿Crees poder sentarte?- preguntaba viendo como el abría los ojos y afirmaba con una casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Tuvo que ayudarlo un poco para poder sentarlo en la cama. Luego de retirar el termómetro de su boca, le dio la taza que le había preparado.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba viendo la tacita.

-Es té con miel- respondía con una sonrisa algo nostálgica- mi madre me lo daba cuando me enfermaba para que me sintiera mejor, seguramente tu también te sientas mejor si te lo tomas- Shaoran sonrió mirando la taza y llevándola lentamente hacia su boca.

Sakura bajó su mirada al termómetro al ver que el se estaba tomando lo que le había preparado. Su temperatura había subido… Treinta y nueve punto siete grados. Tenia que hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre, no podía seguir empeorando…

-Sakura…- una voz ronca llamó su atención haciendo que subiera nuevamente la vista. Shaoran le estaba extendiendo la taza que momentos antes ella le había entregado. Por instinto agarró lo que le extendía y lo colocó en la mesa de noche mientras él se volvía a recostar. Cuando por fin reaccionó enseguida le quitó el paño que traía puesto en la frente para humedecerlo, exprimirlo y volvérselo a colocar. Enseguida tomó una de las manos de Shaoran entre las suyas, sintiéndose impotente a ver como le subía la fiebre y ella sin lograr bajársela. Sintió como algo se posaba sobre sus dos manos. Alzó la vista, para ver la otra de mano de Shaoran sobre las suyas, juntos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tranquila Sakurita- pedía intentando mantener la sonrisa- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien, es una simple fiebre-

-Descansa- susurraba poniéndose de pie.

Guiada por un impulso, pegó su frente con la de Shaoran. Podía sentir la humedad del pañito que había colocado en la frente de su amigo. El ámbar y la esmeralda chocaron en ese momento, arrancándole una sonrisa a ambos.

-Descansa, así te pondrás mejor- decía colocando sus manos a los lados del rostro del joven lobo.

Vio como el desviaba su mirada de sus ojos a un punto un poco mas abajo: sus labios. Fueron dos segundos, una indirecta que entendió claramente. Una indirecta que le decía que iba a hacer. Una indirecta que no hizo detener. Algo que quería que sucediera, aunque la cordura le dijera que no era correcto. Dejó caer pesadamente sus parpados, sintiendo únicamente sus manos enmarcando el rostro de Shaoran. Fue bajando lentamente sus labios, hasta que rozaron los de él. Otro roce… Uno más… Pequeños roces que hacían recorrer escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No pudo aguantar mas, terminando de acortar la mínima distancia que los separaba. Sus movimientos eran lentos, dulces, suaves… Los labios se ambos parecían hechos el uno para el otro…

Un golpe de conciencia hizo a Sakura apartarse un poco de sus labios, solo lo necesario para dejar de besarse, quedando en un simple roce.

-Descansa…- repetía por tercera vez- voy por tu medicina-

-Así lo hare- respondía él joven, alzando un poco su rostro para volver a besarla.

Sakura se separó lentamente de él, sin querer alejarse. Acarició sus mejillas al retirar sus manos de su rostro, los orbes ámbares la siguieron por toda la habitación hasta que llegó a la puerta, y luego despareció de su vista…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Se sentó a uno de los lados de su cama para cambiar el pañito que traía en la frente. Shaoran estaba de brazos cruzados, sentado en su lecho.

-Perdón por arruinarte el sábado…- murmuraba Shaoran- seguro tenias planes para salir…-

-No digas tonterías- decía dándole un leve golpe en la nariz con su dedo índice- La persona con quien hago planes tenia fiebre-

-Con Kazanagi también haces planes…- susurraba con fastidio mientras bufaba.

-Ay, ya cállate- decía en tono de broma mientras sobre la mesita de noche el termómetro- ten, póntelo- ordenaba- Ah por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu MP3-

-Io no te o pesté… U lo aga'aste- balbuceaba con el tubito en la boca.

-Deja de decir tonterías y pásame él termómetro-

Shaoran hizo lo que le pidió, sacando de su boca el tubito que le impedía hablar. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando vio la temperatura en el termómetro. Treinta y seis punto nueve. Su temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Se había llevado un buen susto, cuando la temperatura de Shaoran había llegado a los cuarenta grados. Hubiese podido jurar que tendría que hostilizarlo, pero luego empezó a descender, para su alivio.

-Ya estas mejorando…- susurraba para si misma.

-Hmm… ¿Qué escuchas?- decía al tiempo que le quitaba el MP3 de las manos- ¿Saturday Night Fever? ¿No te parece algo irónico?-

-¿De que hablas? Seria irónico su fuese de no…- enseguida acalló cuando volvió su vista a la ventana.

Abrió los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta de que el astro rey había desaparecido dejando a la luna en su lugar. Se apresuró a buscar su celular, eran las ocho y media de la noche.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaba alarmando- Oh, tengo que llamar a casa ¡papá debe estar preocupado!-

Justamente iba a empezar a marcar el numero de teléfono de su casa cuando el celular empezó a repicar.

-¿Diga? Habla Kinomoto- contestaba sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-¿¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS AHORA MISMO DONDE ESTAS MOUNSTRO!?-

-¿Toya?- decía alejando un poco el auricular de su oído.

-¿¡DONDE ESTAS?!-

-Volviste Toya…- suspiraba aliviada para sus adentros.

-¡NO EVADAS EL TEMA, DIME DONDE ESTAS!-

-Estoy en casa de Sha… ¿Hola? ¿Hermano? ¿Sigue ahí?- y la línea quedó muerta.

-Tu hermano va a venir a matarme…- comentaba riendo entre dientes en joven que yacía en la cama.

-Pero que dices…- y luego cayó en cuenta- Oh no… ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Esperar mi sentencia de muerte…-

-¡No es gracioso Shaoran!- replicaba poniéndose de pie- ¡Sabes lo capaz mi hermano de hacer cualquier cosa, sobre todo si se trata de TI!-

-Cálmate no me va a hacer nada…-

-Eso es lo que tu piensas- decía empezando a desesperarse- Va a estar aquí en cualquier momento, va a entrar a esta habitación, y te va a matar-

-Eso sonó lindo…- comentaba divertido

-¡Deja el sarcasmo!-

-Tu empezaste-

-Claro que…-

-¡MOCOSO, MOUNSTRO ABRAN LA PUERTA SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ!-

-¿¡Pero que!? Co...Como llegó tan rápido…-

-Con la magia del cine…-

-¡SHAORAN!-

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!- se volvía a escuchar.

-Esta bien… Fue un placer conocerte querido-

-Digo lo mismo…-

Sakura tomó aire, dispuesta a ir a la puerta principal a enfrentarse a su hermano. Los golpeteos sobre la pobre madera se hacían mas fuertes cada vez que pasaban los segundos y ella se acercaba a la puerta. Colocó una mano sobre la perilla y la giró.

-Sigue así y vas a tener que comprarle una puerta nueva a Shaoran- lo recibía con un tono despreocupado, con un toque de burla.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE MOCOSO?!- gritaba entrando en el departamento

-En cama, tiene fiebre, lo estuve cuidando toda la tarde- le informaba con el mismo tono.

Toya alzó una ceja y continuó su camino hacia las puertas que supuso eran las habitaciones.

-Quiero hablar con él- decía en tono moderado, un normal a comparación con los gritos de hacia uno segundos.

-No le iras a hacer nada ¿verdad?-

-No Mounstro, simplemente quiero hablar con él-

Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula. Las palabras «Toya», «hablar» y «Shaoran» no iban juntas en una frase a menos de que haya un gran «NO» de por medio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, abriéndola un poco para asomar su cabeza.

-¿Viene a matarme?- preguntó enseguida que pudo ver las esmeraldas de ella.

-Ensériate- pedía rodando los ojos- No, _creo_ que no vino a matarte, quiere hablar contigo ¿lo hago pasar?-

Shaoran tuvo la misma reacción que Sakura, ¿Qué quería Toya Kinomoto hablar con él? es más, ¿Desde cuando Toya Kinomoto quería hablar con él?

-Claro…- murmuraba para que luego la cabeza de ella desapareciera tras la puerta y esta se cerrara.

-Esta bien mocoso- se escuchó un par de segundos después seguido de la figura de Toya cerrando la puerta- Quiero que me digas absolutamente todo de Ryuu Kazanagi-

-¿Con que lo conociste…?- preguntaba fastidiado ante la mención del nombre.

-A mi tampoco me cae para nada bien ese chiquillo, dime quien es-

-El novio de Sakura- respondía encogiéndose de hombros y rodando los hombros.

-¡¿EL QUE?!-

-Escuchaste perfectamente, el n-o-v-i-o de tu pequeña hermana-

-¿Así que te quitaron el puesto?-

Shaoran no contestó. Se limitó a mirar hacia otra parte con la incomodidad reflejada en forma de un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Toya sonreía divertido, fastidiar al mocoso también le resultaba _casi_ tan divertido que fastidiar a su hermana, obviando el hecho de que no lo soportaba.

-Ese chiquillo estaba en la casa hablando con mi padre cuando llegue…- empezaba a relatar el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto ganándose la atención de Shaoran- hablaba sobre sus intensiones con mi hermana-

-Y por supuesto tu lo sacaste a patadas de la casa- comentaba divertido cruzándose de brazo.

Toya bufó, puso los ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada fulminante al mocoso.

-¿Y bien…?- preguntaba Shaoran, tratando de ver que se traía entre manos el moreno. El no iba a ir a su casa simplemente a eso.

-Tienes que quitarle ese puesto a Kazanagi-

¡Un momento! ¿Qué él había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien o había sido obra de su imaginación? ¿El le estaba pidiendo que hiciera que…?

-¿Qué yo que? Disculpa creo que no entendí- decía atónito.

-Que le quites ese puesto a Kazanagi, ¿Acaso estas sordo?-

_Pues al parecer si…_

-¿Y como pretendes que haga eso?-preguntaba bufando- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué seduzca a Sakura o que?-seguía sarcástico- Ella es novia de él a voluntad propia, nadie la obligó a que estuviera con él- y terminaba gruñendo molesto.

-Y eso es lo que mas te molesta- agregaba Toya.

-Aun así… ¿pretendes que yo me haga novio de Sakura?- cuestionaba obviando su comentario anterior.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?- decía alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué de repente quieres que yo sea su NOVIO cuando siempre me has odiado por estar cerca de ella?- contestaba con una pregunta, o más bien volvía a obviar otro de sus comentarios.

-Porque no confió en las intensiones de ese tal Kazanagi, siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Sakura así que sabía que no le harías daño. Pero no tengo la misma confianza en ese chiquillo-

-Espera un momento- decía sin poder terminar de asimilar la información- ¿Cómo sabias que yo…? ¿Tenias confianza en que no iba a lastimar a…? ¿Cómo no vas a confiar en Kazanagi si apenas…?-

-¡No te emociones mocoso! Escúchame bien, tienes mi consentimiento para alejar a Sakura de ese chiquillo, sea como sea- declaraba el moreno.

-Mi pregunta sigue siendo ¿Cómo…?-

-Jugar sucio no esta fuera de tus opciones- cortaba su pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros para ver como el alzaba ambas cejas- ¿Nunca habías oído de los amigos con derecho?-

-Esta bien, ¿Quién me asegura mi pellejo cuando logre deshacerme de Kazanagi?-

-Te prefiero a ti sobre al chiquillo…- murmuraba- ¿Trato?-

-Hecho-

**O.o.O.o.O**

Su hermano y Shaoran llevaban ya mucho tiempo adentro, hablando. ¿Qué tanto estarían diciéndose? Lo más raro es que no había escuchado ni un solo grito o insulto en todo el tiempo que Toya llevaba en la habitación.

Suspiró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Esa no había sido su mejor semana… Y todo empezó el jueves en la tarde después de que escuchara a Shaoran en el salón de música…

---Flashback---

-Bien Kazanagi, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo…- preguntaba tratando de centrar su atención en él.

Aun estaba aturdida por lo que había pasado con Shaoran. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No entendía… La curiosidad la mató en mencionó a una _ella_. ¿Quién era ella?

_La chica de la que estoy enamorado…_

_Así me siento cuando estoy con ella…_

_Me siento identificado con esta canción…_

¿Por qué sentía una ganas horribles de ser esa _ella_? Quería que Shaoran le cantara canciones, se las dedicara, le compusiera. Pero no era así, él…

_El ya tiene a quien querer…_

-Me gustas- confesaba Kazanagi.

Dio un respingo al escuchar esas dos palabras… ¡¿Qué, que?! ¿Qué se había perdido de la conversación?

-Dame una oportunidad- pedía Kazanagi- una oportunidad prometo no desperdiciarla-

-Yo… Kazanagi…-

¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar?

_Tu sabes las razones… No lo haces, por él…_

Pero él ya tiene a quien querer

_Entonces acéptalo_

-Por favor…- suplicaba Kazanagi buscando sus manos.

-Yo…- suspiró y alzó su vista a los ojos azules de su compañero- Esta bien, una oportunidad es lo que quieres, una oportunidad tendrás-

-¡Oh Muchas Gracias! ¡Veras que no te vas a arrepentir!- decía para luego acercarse peligrosamente a su cara. Sakura enseguida volteo para dejar únicamente al alcance de Kazanagi su mejilla, este captó el mensaje y plantó su beso ahí- Cuando estés lista- había murmurado antes de pasarle un mechón castaño por detrás de su oreja.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a tu casa?- proponía su ahora novio.

-Este… hoy no, otro día ¿te parece?- decía poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

-Claro-

---Fin del Flashback---

Recordaba que había salido corriendo en busca de Shaoran. Pero no lo había encontrado ni en el instituto ni en el camino de vuelta a casa…

También recordaba como se había enterado Shaoran de que tenia novio al día siguiente, el viernes por la mañana…

---Flashback---

-¡Buenos días Shaoran!- saludaba al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del instituto.

-Buenos días Sakura- decía quitándose uno de los audífonos para poder escucharla mejor.

La joven Kinomoto se sentó junto a él, quitándole el MP3 de las manos.

-Veamos que escuchas…- murmuraba viendo la pantalla- ¿But it's better if you do?-

-De Panic! At the Disco-

-No sabia que ellos te gustaban- le decía al devolverle el MP3.

-Yo tampoco… hasta hace un par de días-

-¡Espera Kazanagi!- ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo.

En el pasillo venia Ryuu con Tomoyo persiguiéndolo y Eriol atrás. Estos dos últimos se pararon en seco cuando el rubio estuvo frente a los dos castaños.

-Buenos días Sakura- decía hincándose para darle el la mejilla a ella.

-Buenos días Ryuu- contestaba ella el saludo de su novio.

Y la cara de Shaoran era de total asombro… ¿Alguien seria tan amable de explicarle que estaba pasando allí?

-¿Ustedes…?- preguntaba el chino con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Si- afirmaba el joven Kazanagi- Ayer en la tarde-

Enseguida pasó del asombro a la seriedad, un rostro neutral que no mostraba emoción alguna. Sakura se extrañó enseguida al ver esa faceta de Shaoran, recordaba que no la usaba desde que ellos dos eran amigos y ahora…

-Con permiso- murmuraba al ponerse de pie, pasando por al lado de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Lo siento mucho hermano…- susurraba el inglés poniendo su mano en el hombro de Shaoran.

Este se detuvo solo por un par de segundos para luego retomar su marcha. Sakura iba a seguirlo pero cuando pasó al lado de sus dos amigos, Tomoyo la retuvo de la muñeca negando lentamente con la cabeza. Sakura asintió sin entender porque la actitud de su prima pero seria mejor hacerle caso.

---Fin del Flashback---

Shaoran estuvo todo el horario de clases sin hablar con nadie. Se veía tan diferente…

_Se veía como cuando lo conociste…_

Recordaba haberlo seguido hasta el salón de música esa misma tarde, para escucharlo tocar.

---Flashback---

Se recostó a la puerta entreabierta del salón, esperando a que el comenzara a tocar. Las primeras notas sonaron, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella conocía esa canción. Era una de sus canciones favoritas, y Shaoran lo sabia.

_Aunque no esta tocando para ti…_

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de apartar la vocecita no iba a dejar que nada la aturdiera mientras pudiera escuchar a Shaoran cantando.

**My life is brilliant.**

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you**

Pudo sentir la melancolía, la nostalgia y el toque de tristeza en la ultima frase. Estaba decidida, entraría a hablar con Shaoran, quería saber que le ocurría y haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarlo pero…

-Hola Sakura te estaba buscando- la voz de Ryuu la interrumpió en el momento en que iba a entrar al salón de música.

-Ah, hola-

-¿Quieres venir a tomar un helado con unos amigos?-

-Pues… Claro…- aceptaba mientras él la jalaba de la mano para salir juntos del instituto. Su mirada quedó fija en la puerta donde ahora estaba él tocando de nuevo la misma triste melodía.

---Fin del Flashback---

Aun no entendía que había ocurrido con él aquel viernes de la semana pasada. Suspiro resignada, siempre que le sacaba el tema a flote lo evadía con cualquier otra cosa.

También estaba Ryuu… Ninguno de sus amigos se llevaba bien con él… ¿La razón?… Era totalmente desconocida para ella. No tenia quejas sobre Ryuu ni el lo físico ni en su comportamiento. Era rubio, ojos azules, alto, tez blanca, con buen cuerpo, no tenia nada de que quejarse. También tenia un muy buen carácter, era muy simpático y tenia una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Volvió a suspirar, recordando hechos mas recientes. El beso de hacia un par de horas para ser exactos, ¿Por qué lo había besado? No sabia ¿Iba a hacer algo al respecto? No ¿Evitaría que cosas así siguieran pasando? Tampoco ¿La razón? Ninguna, simplemente había llegado a la conclusión que si las cosas iban a pasar así, porque no era la primera vez que ella tenia un roce de ese estilo con el, ella dejaría que tomaran el flujo que quisieran…

-Mounstro, te quedas- la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba confundida.

-Que te quedas, al mocoso le puede subir la fiebre y no hay nadie que lo cuide; yo le diré a papá, nos vemos mañana- se despedía saliendo del departamento sin decir más nada.

Alzó una ceja confundida, dirigiéndole una mirada a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Shaoran. ¿Qué había pasado allá adentro para que Toya le pidiera que se quedara?

Definitivamente las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más extrañas…

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de Autora: ¿Se puede salir? `^^ Hola a todos, no me maten por favor!! Vamos empareje las cosas, eso no cuenta? Si muchos de ustedes adivinaron lo de Ryuu, pero nadie se imaginaba lo de Amigos con Derecho… Mucho menos que Toya estuviera del lado de Shaoran! Eso no se ve todos los días!!

Hiendo parte por parte, que tal me ha quedado este capitulo? Los dos días de atraso valieron la pena? 24 paginas Word solo para ustedes! Espero las disfruten… Vieron que mi lobito sufre de insomnio? Si bueno, es que después de enterarse de lo de Sakura y Ryuu no ha podido dormir bien. Que se les ocurre que podría ser lo que le pasó a Toya? Sabemos que sigue vivo, pero alguien sabe porque falto una noche entera? Escucho opiniones! XP

A mi lobito le dio fiebre!! Pero me van a decir que no se ve bello delirando?

No comento mas ya que es tarde y me mandan a dormir! . Solo quería darles el capitulo ya que los próximos días van a ser algo agitados para mi!!

Hagan feliz a Mila-chan y presionen ese bello y hermoso botón verde de allá abajo siii??

Una ultima cosa, muchas gracias a Gaby-chan por la canción de Panic! At The Disco, dear me salvaste!! Se te quiere un mundo! `.^

EDITADO: Subire las respuestas a sus reviews del capitulo anterior a mi profile esta semana!


	6. El Fin Justifica los Medios

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes de Card Captors no me pertenecen, solo la historia, -Ryuu también es mío, aunque al parecer a nadie le cae bien…-

* * *

Capitulo V: El Fin Justifica los Medios

Al abrir los ojos se sentía mucho mejor que hacia un par de horas. Fijó su vista en la hora del despertador, ocho y media de la mañana. Se estiró antes de pasear su vista por la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una castaña que dormía sobre una silla. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que se ponía de pie. Se situó al lado de la chica. Se acuclilló junto a ella, simplemente para admirarla mientras dormía. El impulso de recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la chica pudo más que él. Colocó su cabeza en el lugar deseado, aun contemplando su rostro. Agradecía que Sakura tuviera el sueño bastante pesado. Cerró sus ojos, fantaseando lo que sería que ella lo estuviera mimando. Un par de segundos, tal vez minutos, de estar fantaseado vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de hacia un par de horas. Sakura era más buena que la Madre María Teresa de Calcuta…

---Flashback---

Aun seguía tratando de asimilar las palabras de Toya Kinomoto cuando dos esmeraldas se introdujeron en su campo de visión. Primero alzó una ceja confundido ¿Acaso él no venía a llevarse a Sakura? Después las palabras de ella le aclararon.

-Hmm… Mi hermano me dijo que me quedara a cuidarte… Me extraña que diga eso pero… Estaba preocupada porque no sabía si podría cuidarte en la noche… Aun así él va avisar a mi casa, espero que no te moleste me quede contigo- decía mientras se vislumbraba un sutil carmín en sus mejillas.

-Con que iba enserio…- decía para sí mismo luego fijando su vista en la castaña le contestó:- ¿Cómo quieres que me moleste con mí mejor amiga por el simple hecho de que se quede a dormir en mi casa, además de hacerlo para cuidarme?-

-Bueno yo…- murmuraba sonrojándose aun más.

-Ya déjalo así Sakura-

-Está bien… ¡Ah por cierto! ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar mi hermano contigo?-

-Bueno…- ¿Ahora que se suponía le iba a decir?

_Tu hermano quiere que sea tu novio porque el tuyo no le gusta, además de que hace tiempo quiero serlo pero no he tenido el valor de decírtelo. También me dijo que si me convirtiera en un amigo con derecho para ti, tal vez así consiga lo que quiero. ¿Es increíble que Toya Kinomoto y Shaoran Li tengan un objetivo en común, no?_

Las mejillas de Shaoran tomaron el mismo color que las de su acompañante segundos antes. Condenada conciencia…

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás bien? Te estás colorando, ¿Te está subiendo la fiebre otra vez? ¿No te sientes caliente o algo por el estilo? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- ya para su última pregunta estaba al lado del aludido colocando su mano en la frente del chico.

-Cálmate linda- pedía acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su mejillas, haciéndola sonrojar a causa del adjetivo, para luego sonrojarse él dándose cuenta de cómo la acababa de llamar- Estoy bien enserio, no hay porque preocuparse-

-Al fin de cuentas… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?- preguntaba curiosa.

Demonios, ¿desde cuándo Sakura era tan… observadora? Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cómo responderle? No podía decirle porqué se había sonrojado, tampoco quería mentirle. ¿Entonces qué…? Tal vez una casi verdad funcionaria.

-Pues… pensaba en alguien…-

-Ah…- decía ella mientras el brillo de sus ojos se perdía y sus esmeraldas se oscurecían- estabas pensando en _ella_…- afirmaba clavando la mirada en el piso.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios del joven. ¿Es posible estar celoso de sí mismo? Bueno, ahora solo tenía que animarla un poco. No la desmentiría ya que, técnicamente estaba haciendo eso.

-¿Acaso estás celosa?-

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Bah…-aseguraba sacándole la lengua- Además, se que jamás me cambiarias por alguien más ¿Verdad?-

-Eso nunca- confirmaba ampliando su sonrisa, era imposible que él la cambiara a ella por alguien más… siendo que si cambiara a Sakura por _ella_, la estaría cambiando por ella misma.

La flor sonrió abriendo los brazos, Shaoran sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje e imitándola para que ella se acercara.

-Eres muy especial para mí, eso nunca va a cambiar- le confirmaba el castaño apretándola contra sí.

-Yo tampoco te voy a cambiar nunca por nadie- Shaoran sonrió ante el comentario, estrechándola aun más al igual que ella hizo con él. Después de que pasaran un par de segundos así, Sakura hizo ademán en separarse, al parecer para hablar.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-Sólo si tu vas a comer-

-Está bien… comeré si con eso hago que comas, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?-

-Lo que tú quieras comer-

-Hmm… ¿Te parece si preparo okonomiyaki?-

-Si encuentras lo que necesitas para prepararlo sí- le decía viendo como ella se iba por la puerta- Ah una última cosa- comentaba haciéndola voltear- ¿Serias tan amable en devolverme mi MP3?-

Sakura rió nerviosamente caminando de regreso a la cama, extendiéndole el dicho aparato. Shaoran sonrió ante la cara de su amiga, cogiendo el reproductor de música entre sus manos. Ella salió de su habitación después de devolvérselo. El chico suspiró, Toya Kinomoto iba muy enserio y siendo las cosas como son le estaba dando una mano. Por primera vez estarían trabajando en "equipo" para conseguir un "objetivo" en común.

Luego de un rato de estar pensando en las musarañas, un olor familiar invadió su olfato. Alzó la vista topándose con una castaña quien cargaba dos platos, seguramente con okonomiyaki.

-Siéntate y te paso tu plato- ordenaba Sakura haciendo que él se incorporara en la cama.

-Bien…- decía para luego agarrar su plato- ¿Vas a comer aquí o prefieres comer en la mesa?-

-No voy a dejarte comiendo solo- aseguraba sentándose en la silla que había dispuesto hacia tiempo ya al lado de la cama de Shaoran.

-Si es así, entonces siéntate en la cama, hay bastante espacio aquí-

Sakura miró la cama, luego de chasquear con la lengua se sentó mirando a Shaoran cerca de las rodillas de este. El chino suspiró tratando de que ella no lo notara, no era exactamente _ahí_ donde quería que se sentara. Bueno ya que…

Las cosas transcurrieron de manera normal el resto de la noche. Entre charlas, bromas y chistes se le hicieron las once y media de la noche. Sakura tomaba constantemente la temperatura de Shaoran, buscando algún indicio de que retomara la fiebre. Este se dejaba, aunque sabía que ya estaba completamente curado, gracias a ella. Ahora la chica estaba acostada sobre las piernas de él, partiéndose de la risa por lo que acaba de decir.

-Bueno… Creo que deberíamos acostarnos- decía Sakura.

-Cinco minutos más… Anda, todavía es temprano-

-Nada Shaoran, tienes que descansar, no quiero que vuelvas a caer en la fiebre-

-Pero si ya me siento bien-

-Nada de peros señorito, a dormir se ha dicho…-

-Claro, pero quiero saber con qué ropa vas a dormir tu- preguntaba mirado la ropa de su acompañante.

-Buena pregunta…- aseguraba dirigiéndole una mirada a su uniforme de la preparatoria.

-¿quieres que te preste una camisa?-

-Yo la agarro después, ahora quiero que te duermas ¿si?- pedía quitándose de sus piernas.

-Si con eso estas contenta está bien…- afirmaba encogiéndose de hombros para meterse entre las sabanas- Otra pregunta, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

_Sabes que quieres que diga que en tu cama…_

Los colores subieron a su rostro obligándolo a desviar la mirada. Maldita conciencia, ¿por qué siempre tenía que hacerle cosas por el estilo?

-No sé… bueno después veo, ahora duérmete-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros Shaoran, duérmete de una vez o me molesto contigo-

-Está bien mamá…- aceptaba cerrando los ojos y arropándose mejor.

Escuchó a Sakura suspirar, para que luego de un rato perdiera la conciencia.

---Flashback---

Después de volver a la realidad, suspiró para retirar su cabeza y alejarse lo suficiente para poder cargarla. Tratando de no moverla mucho la llevó hasta su cama. La acomodó y la arropó, para que aunque sea pudiese dormir bien por un par de horas más. Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente antes de salir del cuarto para dejarla dormir.

Al salir de su habitación, miró el desorden que había por todo el departamento. Ahora era un buen momento para hacer un poco de limpieza. Tendría que empezar recogiendo la ropa que había tirada por todas partes, luego la metería a lavar mientras limpiaba el suelo. Tendría que acabar con la montaña de platos sucios acumulados en el fregadero. Después limpiaría un poco la cocina para hacer lo mismo con el baño. Arreglaría el cuarto, intentando no despertar a Sakura, para luego meter en la secadora la ropa limpia que seguro ya se habría terminado de lavar cuando el baño estuviese limpio. Después se prepararía el desayuno, ya que no tenía hambre, y esperaría a que su amiga despertara.

Suspiró cansado pensando en toda el quehacer que tenia por delante. Eso le pasaba por dejar que todo el sucio se acumulara tras semanas de su última limpieza… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpió…? Tal vez unas dos o tres semanas. ¡Si Wei estuviera aquí! Él no hubiese dejado que el desastre se apoderara del apartamento, pero es que tenia que volver a Hong Kong devuelta a la mansión Li. Él iba a estar en Japón hasta que Shaoran se pudiese cuidar solo. Y eso fue alrededor de un año atrás. Desde ese entonces ha tenido que encargarse por el mismo de la limpieza. Pero tenia que hacerla, Sakura estaba en casa y tendría que arreglar. Aunque claro ella estaba acostumbrada a su desorden.

_¿Buscando excusas para no hacer la limpieza?_

Sacudió su cabeza y frunció en ceño, ¡esta vez no le daría razón a la voz de su cabeza! Iba a hacer la limpieza, tanto que el departamento iba a quedar brillante de lo limpio. Se rompería la espalda limpiando si era necesario para que todo quedase más que impecable. Hasta usaría detergente para que aparte de limpio quedara oliendo bien. ¡Ja! La vocecita fastidiosa se tendría que tragar sus palabras.

_Y todo va a quedar oliendo a pino fresco_.

Pero a diferencia de las otras veces, si es que alguna otra vez usó detergente, iba a usar el que tenia olor a flores tropicales.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Un olor agradable la sacó de sus sueños. Era delicioso, delicioso y muy apetecible. Un gruñido hizo que quitara la concentración de aquel exquisito olor, para ponerla en su abdomen. Enseguida llevó una mano a su estomago. Tenia hambre. Esperaba que eso que se oliera fuese el desayuno que seguramente su padre estaba preparando. Luego abrió los ojos. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Desde cuándo su habitación era anaranjada y no amarilla?! ¡¿Querían decirle en qué momento habían construido un balcón y habían cambiado sus cortinas por unas verdes?!

Y cayó en cuenta.

¡Por supuesto! Las imágenes de las ultimas 24 horas pasaron frente a sus ojos en un par de segundos. Ya ubicada en el tiempo y en el espacio, se dio cuenta de otro detalle. ¿Cuándo la silla se había vuelto lo suficientemente amplia para poder acostarse y cómoda? Otro golpe de realidad llegó a ella. Estaba en la cama de Shaoran. Donde se suponía debería estar Shaoran. Justamente donde Shaoran no estaba. ¡¿Qué se había echo Shaoran?! Tercer golpe de realidad del día de hoy. Shaoran se había levantado temprano, la había dejado a ella en la cama, y se había ido a hacer lo que sea que fuese a hacer.

Se levantó de la cama, aun con el uniforme de la preparatoria puesto, para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. Al abrir esta, el olor se hizo aun más fuerte. Se encaminó a través del departamento hasta la cocina. La imagen que tenia en frente dudaba olvidarla en algún momento de su vida. Pero es que ver a Shaoran Li con un delantal rosa y un pañuelo del mismo color en la cabeza, cocinando unos waffles es una cosa que no se ve todos los días. Soltó una leve carcajada, ganándose la atención del castaño.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- saludaba con una sonrisa el castaño.

-Buenos días, Shaoran- contestaba ella dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Si quieres dormir un rato más, yo te despierto cuando este listo el desayuno, enserio- decía acercándose a ella, después de quitarse el delantal.

-No estoy bien, no te preocupes- pedía al ponerse de puntillas para mirar sobre el hombro del chico- ¿Qué cocinas?-

-El desayuno- le decía como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No me digas…- contestaba rodando los ojos para encaminarse a la cocina, donde se encaramó en el mesón junto a donde estaba la comida preparándose. Se agarró del filo para acercarse a donde estaba lo que cocinaba, olfateó antes de dejar escapar un suspiro- Huele muy bien-

-Gracias- respondía caminando hacia donde estaba ella, volviendo a su labor de preparar el desayuno.

Sakura miraba atentamente todo lo que hacia él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los movimientos de sus manos, como tratando de aprender lo que hacia. La boca se le hacia agua cada vez que el olor llegaba a su nariz, Shaoran cocinaba divino, o aunque sea olía exquisito. El chico la miraba de reojo, sonriendo por la atención que ponía a lo que hacia.

-¿Puedo probar?- pedía después que ya ni podía más con el olor, poniendo ojos de borrego y meciéndose- ¿Si?- rogaba para ver como Shaoran se cruzaba de brazos mirándola divertido por los pucheros que hacia.

-Bueno…- terminaba aceptando el castaño después de la insistencia de su amiga.

Sacó un tenedor de un gabinete para poder darle un poco de lo que preparaba. Ella sonrió antes abrir la boca para que el pudiese darle lo que quería. Shaoran volvió a sonreír ante su actitud, se colocó frente a ella para darle a probar.

-Cuidado que está caliente- alertaba mientras dirigía el tenedor a su boca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza esperando el bocado. Cuando la porción de comida llegó a su boca, masticó lentamente saboreando lo que tenia dentro. Dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba delicioso, tal cual como olía. Vio como él dejaba el tenedor a un lado, mirándola fijamente en espera de su opinión.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba impaciente.

-Hmmm…- meditaba haciéndolo esperar, se veía tan sexy cuando se desesperaba. Ya va, ¿Qué fue ese ultimo pensamiento…?

-¿Sakura? ¿Me vas a dar tu opinión o voy a esperar hasta mañana?-

-Todavía no le encuentro el sabor- decía agarrando nuevamente el tenedor para coger otra porción antes de que Shaoran pudiese reclamarle cualquier cosa.

-¡Hey! Deja de pellizcar el desayuno- se quejaba quitándole el tenedor de la mano, para que ella volviera a agarrarlo del mesón y hacer lo mismo de segundos atrás.

-No puedo, ¡está muy bueno!- declaraba aun con un poco de comida en la boca.

-Entonces déjame comprobar si es verdad…- decía aferrándose a su cintura.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza sin comprender, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer cuando los labios de él estaban degustando de los de ella. Cerró los ojos tan pronto sintió la lengua de Shaoran delineando sus labios, pidiendo paso. Ella le concedió lo que quería, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dejando que este explorara su boca a placer. ¿Dónde Shaoran había aprendido a besar así…? Sus piernas ahora estaban enroscadas a la cintura del joven chino, correspondiendo de igual manera al beso. El oxigeno hizo falta en los pulmones de ambos, obligándolos a separarse.

-Tienes… razón…- le decía tratando de recuperar el aliento- esta… muy bueno…-

Sakura volvió a ladear la cabeza sin entender. Luego recordó la razón por la cual el la besó. Tal vez él quisiera probar un poco más de lo que estaba preparando… Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ¿Por qué últimamente pensaba en ese tipo de cosas con respecto a Shaoran?

-Por cierto- decía mirando el uniforme que traía puesto la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos - en la sala algo de ropa para que te cambies, la trajo Tomoyo-

-¿Tomoyo me trajo ropa?-

-Si, cuando estabas durmiendo.- le informaba para luego sonreír- dijo que la mandaba tu hermano-

-¿Mi hermano…- decía señalándose a sí misma- me envió ropa a tu- ahora señalaba a su amigo- departamento?-

-Así parece- afirmaba sonriendo a la cara de desconcierto de Sakura.

-Oh bueno, iré a cambiarme- le decía antes de bajarse del mesón, rompiendo el abrazo. Shaoran le dio el permiso necesario para que pudiera volver al suelo. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, la voz de Shaoran la llamó a su espalda.

-Una ultima cosa-

-¿Di…?- no pudo seguir hablando ya que un par de brazos la rodearon en el preciso momento que giró sobre sus talones.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme…- susurraba Shaoran escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

Los primeros cinco segundos estuvo total y completamente petrificada, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Simplemente sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo que la rodeaba. Después pudo relajarse, correspondiendo al abrazo que le proporcionaba Shaoran. Rodeo la cintura de él con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me alegra tanto que ya estés mejor…- murmuraba para que luego el intensificara el abrazo.

Pasaron así varios minutos, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería romper aquella unión. Shaoran suspiró, ya era suficiente, o aunque sea eso era lo que creía pensar. Depositó un beso en la cabeza de su amiga para luego separarla de él.

-Tienes que cambiarte- le prácticamente ordenaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza dándose media vuelta para ir a la sala. Al entrar a aquella habitación encontró una bolsa, parecía muy cargada de ropa. Se acercó lentamente a ella, como si temiera que esta le fuese a hacer algo. Llegó frente a la bolsa y la abrió. Sobre toda la ropa que había, pudo ver una pequeña nota.

-_Sakurita, hubiese hablado contigo en persona pero cuando vine dormías. Tú hermano me llamó esta mañana para que fuera por esto para ti. Dijo que podías pasar la semana entera en casa de Shaoran si querías, por eso envió tanta ropa. También dijo que no te preocuparas por el señor Fujitaka, él está totalmente de acuerdo con que le hagas un poco de compañía a Shaoran. Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamar Ah, también dijo: "dile al monstruo que no intente comerse al mocoso, los monstruos como ella siempre andan comiéndose a la gente" Nos vemos el lunes. Daidouji Tomoyo_-

Había decidido ir a la sala para ayudarla con la ropa que había traído Tomoyo. Recordaba lo pesado que se veía la bolsa cuando ella lo trajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la sala pudo ver a Sakura leyendo la nota que había escrito su amiga esta mañana, nota que no se molestó en leer. Cuando la chica terminó de leerla, la metió con fuerza dentro de la bolsa, haciendo pucheros y con el ceño fruncido. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, desprendía un aire infantil cuando hacia eso. Luego la escuchó bufar:

-No te comas al mocoso, los monstruos como tu siempre andan comiéndose a la gente. ¡Juh! Yo no soy un monstruo y Shaoran no es ningún mocoso- exclamaba molesta para luego jalar la bolsa con fuerza, sin medir su peso antes, y prácticamente caer al suelo junto a ella.

No te comas al mocoso… Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Kinomoto…

_En tal caso él que lo haría serias tú, sabes que te encantaría comerte a Sakura…_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron enseguida tras las imágenes que pasaron por su mente: Sakura, él, desnudos en una cama sudando… Estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas por las imágenes que creaba su imaginación. ¿Desde cuándo él era capaz de crear ese tipo de imágenes, además con Sakura?

-¿Shaoran estas bien?-

-¿Qué? ¿yo? Si, si estoy bien…- decía dándose media vuelta, olvidándose totalmente de su propósito inicial- venia a avisarte que el desayuno estaba listo- bueno, aunque sea tenia una excusa para venir, ahora esperaba que no preguntara por el color de su cara.

-Oh gracias- dijo para que luego escuchara sus pasos detrás luego la vio delante de él y sintió como era jalado- vente vamos a desayunar o se va a enfriar- decía volteándose para sonreírle, sonrisa que él tuvo que corresponder aunque su rostro quedara un rastro del sonrojo de hacia unos minutos, necesitaba una ducha…

…

-Shaoran yo tengo que llevarte a mi casa definitivamente- decía llevándose un bocado de su desayuno a la boca- cocinas divino, te llevaré a mi casa y te tendré como mi chef personal-

-¿Chef personal?-

-Si, veras, yo no cocino muy bien que digamos- _yo no diría lo mismo,_ decía interiormente Shaoran- entonces, tu te encargarías de preparar mi desayuno, almuerzo y cena, todos los días-

-Muy interesante propuesta- afirmaba el castaño- ¿Qué gano yo?-

-Hmmm…- meditaba la oji-verde- Pues, ¿Qué te parece que venga una ves por semana a arreglar tu departamento?-

_¿Porque no mejor te quedas a dormir?_

Shaoran se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido del comentario de la vocecita. ¡¿Cuál era su obsesión con… ese tema?! Toya Kinomoto lo castraría si se llegase a enterar que le puso un solo dedo encima a Sakura. Castrado, inconsciente, un par de costillas rotas, una pierna fracturada, con moretones en el cuerpo, todo vendado, postrado en una camilla de hospital. Ese seria su futuro si se atrevía a tocar a Sakura. Al parecer la idea de que venga a arreglar el departamento era buena… Pero primero, una ducha estaría bien.

-Ya termine- declaraba viendo su plato, no quedaba mucha comida- Voy a darme una ducha ¿o prefieres ducharte tu primero?-

-No, esta bien, ve a ducharte yo espero a que tu termines- aseguraba mientras se levantaba para recoger su plato y el de Shaoran.

-Antes, voy a llevar la ropa que trajo Tomoyo a mi cuarto ¿Esta bien si la dejo ahí?-

-Claro- afirmaba desde el fregadero. El joven chino escuchó el correr del agua, haciéndolo ir a donde estaba ella.

-Deja eso así Sakura, yo me encargo de lavar los platos-

-No, tu me cocinas, yo limpio ¿No habíamos quedado en eso?- preguntaba sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

Shaoran sonrió ante su gesto, se veía realmente bonita cuando hacia eso. O al menos eso pensaba él. Sakura correspondió su gesto, para luego ponerse de puntillas y… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Sa-sa-sa-Sakura le había robado un…?

-Ve a ducharte- ordenaba con la mirada fija en los platos, tratando de hacer que su cabello fuese una pantalla con la cual cubrir el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas.

-Si Claro… Estás en tu casa…- le recordaba antes de

Su cabeza daba vuelta, su corazón bombeaba sangre con más fuerza que nunca, era una explosión de emociones por dentro. ¿Sakura había hecho lo que creía que había hecho? ¿Sakura lo había besado…? Pero es que eso era imposible, es decir, ella tenia novio, ella quería a su novio, o aunque sea eso pensaba él, ¡ella no tenia motivos para robarle un beso! ¿Seria eso alguna señal de que ella…?

_No te hagas ilusiones, recuerda que no es el primer beso que se dan, o te recuerdo la osadía que hiciste esta mañana, todo porque no te pudiste resistir a su "linda actitud infantil" ¿o ya se te olvidó…?_

Bien, que alguien le dijera donde vivía la molesta voz porque en unos días ocurría un asesinato. Era cierto, no era el primer beso que se daban pero es que el de la iniciativa siempre era él. Pero que ella lo besara… Eso era nuevo tal vez…

_¡Para el carro! ¡¿Acaso quieres que Toya Kinomoto te castre o que?!_

Hora de una buena ducha…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Luego de terminar con los platos, había ido a la sala para ver si Shaoran seguía allí. Era una idiotez pensar en que se quedaría en la sala pero últimamente tenia una obsesión con verlo. Si, estaba obsesionada con su mejor amigo ¡¿Algún problema?!

_Ya estas mal de la cabeza…_

Seria mejor buscar algo que hacer antes de que pensara en más idioteces. El departamento de Shaoran… Muy bien, había estado aquí muchas veces pero al lugar donde jamás había entrado era a su cuarto. Anoche, por primera vez, en los años que se conocían había entrado al cuarto de Shaoran Li. Pero no había reparado en absolutamente nada, estaba muy ocupada encargándose del dueño de ese cuarto. Hoy seria distinto, el había dicho: Estas en tu casa. ¿Eso quería decir que podía entrar a su cuarto a libre albedrio? Claro, también esta que allí había dejado su ropa entonces tendría que entrar a buscarla.

_¿Quieres dejar de buscar excusas para entrar en su habitación y hacerlo de una vez por todas?_

Esta vez le haría caso a la vocecita, mejor no perder el tiempo. Con pasos dudosos se encaminó a lo que seria la recamara del joven Li. Colocó su mano sobre la perilla y antes de girarla algo dentro de ella la detuvo. ¿Y si se estaba quitando la ropa en el cuarto, en vez de en el baño?

_Más razones para entrar, admite que lo quieres ver como Dios lo trajo al mundo._

Eso no se lo negaría… Lo colores subieron enseguida a su rostro ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?! Ver a Shaoran en pelotas… ¡No podía! ¡Simplemente no podía! Pero si lo iba a ver… ¡Deja de pensar así de una buena vez por todas Sakura Kinomoto! Inhaló profundamente antes de agarrar con mayor fuerza la perilla. Bien, si Shaoran estaba desnudo pues que se preparara porque ella no se detendría…

_¿Qué piensas hacerle al pobre niño?_

Los colores subieron a su rostro. Muy bien, abriría con los ojos cerrados. Así si estaba en un estado "no-indicado-para-mejores-amigas" él tendría tiempo para salir corriendo, o ponerse algo encima, o lo que fuera, daba igual. El punto era que así no lo vería desnudo, o eso creía. A la cuenta de tres abriría la puerta. Dio un respiro antes de empezar a girar la perilla.

Uno… Dos…

Dos…

Dos…

Dos…

_Tres querida…_

Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta. Y luego… ¿Nada? Absolutamente nada había pasado, ni siquiera un mísero sonido. Nada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Shaoran se había quedado petrificado o que? No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería encontrarse con nada…

_Hubiese sido más fácil que tocaras antes de abrir la puerta._

¡¿Y por que no se lo había dicho antes?! Por supuesto… Ahora le tocaba asumir las consecuencias. Abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente, con miedo a lo que podría ver. Cuando este estuvo totalmente abierto pudo ver… Un segundo. ¡No había nadie en la habitación! Su mirada se paseó por esta buscando indicios de Shaoran. No había ninguno. O eso parecía hasta que su vista se topó con el suelo. Allí empezaba un camino de ropa. La chaqueta del uniforme de la preparatoria, unos pasos más allá estaba la camisa blanca, luego el pantalón… La temperatura de su rostro aumentaba conforme miraba el rastro de ropa que guiaba al baño, todo gracias a las imágenes que creaba su cabeza de cómo había llegado toda esa ropa hasta donde estaba. Después del pantalón estaba… La puerta del baño. Todo su sonrojo desapareció en ese momento, al parecer se quedaría con la imagen de Shaoran en interiores. El color que había desaparecido, volvió enseguida. Una de dos, o dejaba de pensar esas cosas, o aprendía a vivir con ellas. Entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se decía que la habitación de alguien era su santuario.

_Entonces bienvenida al Santuario de Shaoran Li…_

Sus ojos recorrieron en cuarto. Bien, no se había fijado en absolutamente nada de la recamara de Shaoran hasta ese momento. Empezando que juraría que su cuarto tendría paredes verdes, en cambio son anaranjadas. Además del balcón que tenia, pero esas dos cosas ya las había visto antes. Llegó hasta el balcón, y abrió la puerta de cristal corrediza. El sol calentaba la piel que el uniforme dejaba descubierta, el día estaba hermoso, tal vez Shaoran quisiera ir a comer un helado al parque…

Volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Pasó su vista hacia el estéreo de Shaoran. Encima de este habían un par de caratulas de Cds. Se acercó para verlas mejor, al parecer eran de los CDs que más escuchaba. Las tomó entre sus manos a manera de observarlas.

-Veamos que escuchas Shaoran Li…- murmuraba para si misma, pasando las caratulas una a uno- Panic! At The Disco… Paramore… My Chemical Romance… Panic! At The Disco, otra vez… Bien, vamos a poner algo de esto…- decía abriendo la caratula donde se leía "Pretty Odd"

Encendió el estéreo, metió en cd dentro de este, para empujar la bandejita hacia dentro otra vez. Se dio media vuelta dejando que la música sonara. Bien, la primera canción no la conocía. Su mirada se paseaba por la habitación en busca de algo interesante que curiosear. Sus ojos llegaron hasta su escritorio, allí habían unos porta retratos. No los había visto la noche pasada. En fin, se encaminó hasta donde estaban las fotos para verlas mejor. Habían 3 porta retratos. En el primero aparecía Shaoran con cinco mujeres, todas ellas abrazándolo. Sonrió divertida al ver la cara del joven Li. Aunque más que todo se preguntaba quien eran ellas. Supuso que debían ser sus cuatro hermanas y su prima, alguna vez él le habló sobre ellas. Recordaba sus palabras exactas…

-_Algún día van a terminar matándome Sakura, sino es mi prima Meiling quien me tira al suelo prácticamente ahorcándome, son mis hermanas Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y Fuutie que hacen exactamente lo mismo, a excepción de que ellas son cuatro, y logran asfixiarme aun más rápido_- había dicho antes de suspirar resignado, dejando escapar una sonrisa-_ Pero sabes… No las cambiaria por nada, ellas son especiales_-

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, se veía como Shaoran las quería. El siguiente cuadro eran dos adultos, una pareja. La foto fue tomada en un jardín, el cual era espectacular, siendo sinceros. Asumió que debían ser sus padres, aunque según sabia su padre había muerto cuando el era muy pequeño por eso nunca lo conoció… El siguiente retrato era de… Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una foto de ella. ¿Por qué Shaoran tendría una foto de ella? Es decir, era su mejor amiga, pero… ¿Por qué razón tener una foto de tu mejor amiga en un porta retrato? Que ella supiera, eso únicamente lo hacían los enamora… ¿Shaoran enamorado de ella? ¿¡De donde sacaba esas ideas, por Kami-sama?! El no podía estar enamorado de ella, ¿o si?

_¿Quieres dejar de delirar y volver a Tierra? ¿O se te olvida que Shaoran __tiene__ a quien querer? ¿Ya olvidaste el día donde estuvo a punto de decirte de quien estaba enamorado…?_

Sus hombros cayeron y soltó un suspiro, su conciencia tenia razón… Pero… ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso si ella tenía novio? Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar a…

-Ryuu…- tapó su boca con una mano.

Ella y Ryuu eran novios. Ella nunca había besado a Ryuu, tampoco se sentía emocionada por hacerlo. Ella había besado a Shaoran siendo novia de Ryuu. Además de que no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo la idea de volver a besarlo… Pero ese no era el punto en este momento. Si había besado a otro chico, que no era su novio, siendo novia de alguien, eso quiere decir que ella le había sido… ¿infiel?

Inhaló con fuerza tratando de calmarse. Es decir, Shaoran había sido quien la había besado a ella ¿cierto? Entonces, no tenia porque preocuparse de esa forma, ella no le había sido infiel apropósito.

_Por supuesto, eso seria valido si tu no hubieras correspondido sus besos, sus caricias… Es más, ¿También olvidaste cuando le robaste un beso esta mañana en la cocina? ¿O es que ibas a besarlo en el cachete pero su boca se atravesó en el camino?_

Exhaló con fuerza. La vocecita no ayudaba a calmarla, ¡No podía ser infiel! Eso iba completamente contra su moral… Pero tampoco quería apartar a Shaoran… Simplemente no podía hacerlo a un lado. Cosas inexplicables de la vida. Si Ryuu no se enterara…

_Eso dicen todos los amantes de las novelas, y a la final siempre terminan descubriéndolos…_

Pero ella no estaba en una novela ¿Cierto? Ahogó un grito en su garganta, le daría algo en cualquier momento.

**Back to the streets where we began**

**Feeling as good as lovers can... you know**

**Now we're feeling so good**

En ese momento agradeció a que conocía la letra. Cantar. Si cantar, tal vez si cantaba podría dispersar los pensamientos de su cabeza por un rato. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló antes de empezar a seguir la letra de la canción. Paseó su mirada por el escritorio hasta que algo llamó su atención.

**Picking up things we shouldn't read**

**It looks like the end of history as we know**

**It's just the end of the world**

Junto a este había algo negro y grande. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ahora objeto de su inspección. Al parecer era de cuero y parecía una… ¿Era la guitarra de Shaoran? ¿A él no le importaría si ella… le echara un vistazo, cierto?

**Back to the street where we began**

**Feeling as good as love .. you could .. you can**

La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Agarró el estuche de la guitarra entre sus manos para llevarlo a la cama. Se sentó en esta, colocando lo que seria el instrumento sobre su regazo. Deslizó el cierre lentamente, temiendo poder maltratarlo. Cuando la guitarra estuvo al alcance de su vista la saco de su empaque.

**Into a place, where thoughts can bloom**

**Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon**

**And we know that it could be**

**And we know that it should**

**And you know that you feel it too**

'**Cause it's nine in the afternoon**

Era muy bonita… Podría decir que su color se asemejaba al de la madera de un cerezo. La punta de sus dedos acariciaban la perfecta planicie de la guitarra hasta que llegaron a algo que no era tan liso. Despegó sus dedos de la superficie para poder ver que había debajo de estos. Sus ojos se encontraron con unas inscripciones… Parecía… ¿Chino? Bien, no era japonés ya que no entendía que decía allí, lo mas seguro era que fuese chino. La cuestión en ese momento era saber que decía. Ella seguía cantando mientras observaba lo que tenia entre sus manos. Tenia tiempo sin escucharlo cantar tal vez él pudiera cantarle algo, ¿No le importaría verdad?

-Your eyes are the size of the moon you could 'cause you can so you do we're feeling so good…- Un momento, ¿alguien quería decirle que paso con la música?

-Just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al identificar al dueño de la voz quien completó el verso-No sabia que te gustaba Panic! At The Disco, Sakura-

-Yo tampoco- contestaba aun incapaz de voltear- Hasta hace un par de días- contestaba con la misma frase que el había utilizado días atrás.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa- contestaba, se lo podía imaginar rodando los ojos- Oye, ¿Qué tienes allí?-

Inmediatamente bajó su vista a sus manos donde estaba la guitarra. Bien, esperaba que no molestara por tomarla prestada un rato…

-Bueno… Yo…- alzó su vista para encontrarse con Shaoran.

_Corrección, con el suculento torso de Shaoran Li._

Estaba tan embobada viendo el físico de su amigo que al parecer no reparó mucho en lo que le decía su conciencia. Pero, ¿Cómo se le ocurre salir del baño con únicamente el pantalón puesto? Además de que no se había secado del todo, dejando algunas gotas en su pecho haciéndolo ver… Había que agregarle que se notaba que le gustaba ir al gimnasio ya que sus abdominales estaban tan bien formados que… Pero ni hablar de sus brazos, a este chico le gustaban las pesas porque esos músculos no se sacan de la nada… Su cabellera castaña seguía húmeda por la ducha, dejando escurrir pequeñas gotas de agua que caían en sus hombros y… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Shaoran Li era todo un bombón! Un bombón de rico chocolate que estaba a su orden para comérselo todo…

Los colores subieron a su rostro, obligándola a bajar la mirada. Malditas hormonas y maldito cuerpo bien formado de Shaoran…. Bien olviden lo de Shaoran, solo maldecía a las hormonas…

-¿Acaso soy tan feo que no me quieres mirar?- preguntaba el castaño confundido viendo como su amiga bajaba la cabeza.

Alzó una ceja aun con la mirada gacha. Al parecer le faltaba velocidad, ¿¡Como podía decir eso, si hace prácticamente hacia unos segundos se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada!? Bien, ella no era la única despistada por aquí…

-Shaoran que tonterías dices… si estas para comerte con chocolate y fresas…-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaba el castaño alzando una ceja.

La temperatura de su rostro aumentó, al parecer estaba pensando en voz alta. ¡Debía dejar de hacer eso…! Oyó a Shaoran suspirar, su mirada estaba en sus pies, pudiendo ver también los de él. Estos se dieron vuelta para desaparecer de su campo de visión. Alzó la cabeza extrañada al ver a Shaoran alejarse. Mala idea… Ahora era su espalda la que quedaba servida en bandeja de plata para su completa degustación… ¿Por qué a este chico le gustaba tanto hacer ejercicio?

-¿Esa es mi guitarra?- preguntaba después de haberla buscado en su lugar junto a al escritorio, en el momento en que volteó pudo ver que se había ganado la mirada de la castaña-Por fin…- escuchó que murmuró dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_No mires su torso, no mires su torso, no mires su torso…_

-Ehm… Bueno yo…- decía apenada, pero no podía despegar su mirada del rostro de él ya que inevitablemente terminaría en su torso, aun así necesitaba huirle al ámbar que tan intimidada la tenia.

Shaoran soltó una risa, sentándose al lado de la chica, quien seguía con la susodicha guitarra entre sus manos.

-Pásamela…- ordenaba en un tono suave.

Después de unos segundos de procesar la información, y tratar de no mirar a Shaoran en el proceso, hizo lo que el castaño le pedía. Sakura agradeció el momento en que la guitarra cubrió los abdominales del chico, no aguantaría más…

-¿Me tocas algo…?- las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella quisiera. Bajó su mirada apenada, haciendo sus manos puños sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué quieres que te toque?- preguntaba después de un par de segundos. Las esmeraldas de ella enseguida chocaron con los orbes ambarinos… ¿Entonces si le iba a tocar algo…?

-You're beauti…-

-No, esa ya la escuchaste- declaraba haciéndola sonrojar.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta que lo había seguido hasta el salón de música aquella tarde…

-Esta bien… si no te decides, entonces te tocaré una… Para ti…- decía antes de bajar su mirada a la guitarra y empezar a tocar acordes…

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose embriagar como siempre por la voz del joven Li, como cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar.

**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you**

Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Él había dicho que era para ella, o sea que se le dedicaba, eso quería decir que…

**L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can**

No se daría mala vida y disfrutaría lo que Shaoran el estaba dedicando a ella, porque estaba cantando para Sakura Kinomoto y no cualquier otra chica.

**Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it**

**Love was made for me and you**

**Love was made for me and you**

**Love was made for me and you**

-¿Te gustó?- preguntaba el castaño, con el mismo brillo en su mirada, justo como la primera vez que ella lo escuchó cantar.

De la garganta de la chica solo salió un ronroneo, tenia los ojos cerrados y se mecía al ritmo de la música que parecía estar sonando dentro de su cabeza. Las notas de la canción todavía hacían eco es sus oídos… "Love was made for me and you" Que bien sonaba eso de los labios de Shaoran…

Labios que ahora estaban sobre los suyos y que…

¡Un momento! ¿Shaoran estaba besándola otra vez…?

_Que inteligente… Te mereces un premio…_

Bien… Su cerebro acababa de convertirse en una masa gelatinosa no-pensante. El problema era que Shaoran Li daba unos besos de _infarto_. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y su cabeza daba vueltas. Una de las tareas más difíciles era no corresponder, cosa que había dejado de intentar hacia rato ya porque ¿Quién no se rendiría ante el calor abrazador de su lengua…?

_¿Dónde quedó Ryuu…?_

Que se valla por donde lo trajeron… Ahora estaba muy ocupada degustando los labios del castaño a placer. Sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Shaoran, dándole la oportunidad de recorrer este. De arriba abajo, brazos, pecho, abdominales; abdominales, pecho, brazos. El mismo camino que recorrió las veces deseadas, tratando de grabarse la forma y la textura de su musculatura. Sus manos volvieron a su sitio inicial, el fornido pecho de Shaoran, llegando a una de sus… Sonrió entre el beso.

Escuchó al castaño gruñir en el momento que sus dedos se cerraron sobre una de sus tetillas. No pudo contener el impulso de pellizcarlo. Pero al parecer el joven Li tomaría venganza. Un par de segundos después ya estaba entre la cama y el cuerpo de Shaoran. Sus manos pasaron del pecho del joven, hasta la amplia espalda, recorriendo esta también a placer. Los mechones de cabello mojado del chico, hacían cosquillas en su rostro, mojándolo en el proceso. El castaño tenia sus manos aferradas a la cintura de ella, pero estas empezaban a moverse con más soltura acariciando sus curvas. Otro par de segundos y ya estaban técnicamente emparejados. Las mejillas de Sakura empezaron a arder en el momento que se sintió despojada de su camisa. El chino acariciaba su espalda, encendiéndola con su roce. Sus manos subían cada vez más y más hasta llegar a su…

-Sa… Saku… Sakura- trataba de decir algo coherente, pero es que ella no lo dejaba- Ti…Tienes que bañarte…- decía, tratando de separar se de ella, pero ni él mismo quería hacerlo.

Un par de segundos después la intensidad del beso bajó considerablemente. Otro par, las manos de él salieron de detrás de su espalda. Un minuto después de que le hubiera hablado, no sentía el peso del chino sobre su cuerpo. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, abrió los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama, viendo a Shaoran sentado al lado de ella con el rostro oculto en sus manos. Mordió su labio inferior, tal vez hizo algo que no debía y…

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ve a bañarte- ordenaba aun sin dar la cara.

Ella asistió pasando su mirada del chico, a la guitarra que estaba junto a este. Después de dar un par de pasos pisó algo blando. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con su camisa. Sonrojada se agachó para recoger esta y seguir su camino. Se encontró con una silla, encima de esta estaba la bolsa con la ropa. Sacó lo que necesitaría para cambiarse y se metió al baño…

Maldición…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que sucederle esas cosas a él? Agradecía haber tenido un momento de claridad al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque sino cierta presión incomoda en cierta parte de su anatomía hubiese pedido algo más que un simple beso… Esperaba que de aquí a que su amiga saliera del baño los calorones hubiesen pasado, tendría que controlarse mejor la próxima vez, o sino Toya Kinomoto terminaría castrándolo…

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Espera, repítelo otra vez porque creo que no escuché bien, ¿Qué Toya Kinomoto que?- preguntaba el ingles, por enésima vez desde que su novia le había contado.

-Ya te dije Eriol… A ver te cuento desde el principio, otra vez…- suspiraba la amatista antes de empezar su relato…

---Flashback---

Una de las tantas sirvientas de la mansión Daidouji había tocado la puerta de su habitación, con la excusa que tenia una llamada telefónica de la casa Kinomoto. Tomó el teléfono pensando que seria de parte de Sakura. Menuda sorpresa que se llevó que al momento que contestó el teléfono quien estuviese del otro lado de la línea no fuese otro que Toya Kinomoto. Él moreno había dicho que necesitaba pedirle algo y que pasara por su casa. Ella había accedido a su propuesta.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Kinomoto esperando a que alguien abriese la puerta.

-Oh, Buenos Días Tomoyo- saludaba el amable señor Fujitaka a la prima de su hija- Que bueno tenerte por aquí, lamento decirte que Sakura no está de todos modos pasa-

-¿Sakura no está?- preguntaba Daidouji confundida.

-No, ella se quedó anoche en la casa del joven Li para cuidarlo, ¿Acaso no te comentó?-

-No, pero debí suponerlo- respondía con una sonrisa picara, bien después de hablar con Toya pasaría por donde esos dos a ver que no hicieran ninguna travesura…Toya… ¡Claro!- Oh, disculpe señor Kinomoto ¿Dónde esta Toya?-

-¿Toya?- inquiría extrañado para ver como hija de Sonomi asentía- Esta arriba, si quieres sube-

-Claro- decía antes de hacer una reverencia para ir escaleras arriba.

Ya en el segundo piso, pudo ver la puerta de la habitación de Sakura abierta, y dentro de esta una silueta de un hombre. Dio dos toques en la puerta antes de pasar. En la recamara de su prima, estaba Toya apoyado en la pared, con una bolsa en la mano, y mirando fijamente el closet.

-Buenos días, Toya- saludaba con una pequeña reverencia Tomoyo.

-Toma- ordenaba el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto, extendiéndole la bolsa- Mete en ella suficiente ropa como para que Sakura se quede una semana en casa del mocoso- seguía dando órdenes el moreno.

-¿Y eso por qué?- indagaba la chica, comenzando a hacer lo que le había pedido.

-No es de tu incumbencia Daidouji-

-Pues debería tener algo que decirle a Sakura cuando pregunte por que le mandas tanta ropa a casa de Shaoran, no puedo decirle simplemente no era de mi incumbencia saber la razón- argumentaba la joven siguiendo con su labor.

La chica escuchó como el hombre bufaba, también pudo imaginarlo rodando los ojos.

Daidouji tenía ese don de… de algo que siempre la hacia conseguir lo que quería. Y tarde o temprano terminaría contándole lo que había sucedido ayer en la noche, pero seria mejor tarde que temprano…

-Veo que a ti tampoco te simpatiza Kazanagi- afirmaba de la nada Tomoyo.

Si Toya Kinomoto fuese más expresivo, sus ojos se hubiesen abierto como platos. ¿De donde había sacado ella eso…? Lo peor del caso es que era verdad pero podría decirse se quedaba algo corta con: "no simpatizar".

-Ni a ti, ni a Hiiragizawa tampoco, ¿Cierto?-

La joven Daidouji simplemente volteó su rostro, para mirar a Toya y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Parece un buen chico, pero aun así no me da muy buena espina-

-Sakura es muy despistada como para darse cuenta de eso- afirmaba el hermano de la aludida.

-Así es… Entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer con Shaoran?- a la chica no se le pasaba ni un solo detalle.

-No planeo hacer nada con el mocoso…-

-Ya veo…- suspiraba Tomoyo- me parece raro que no estés armando un complot para destronar a Kazanagi- comentaba algo sarcástica.

-Muy lista Daidouji-

-Gracias- decía, sabiendo que había acertado- No le voy a decir nada, lo prometo- aseguraba terminando con su labor- ¿El señor Fujitaka sabe que Sakura va a quedarse esta semana con Shaoran?-

-Planeaba decírselo cuando vinieras-

-¿Entonces que esperamos?- preguntaba cogiendo la bolsa entre sus manos.

**…**

Presionó por tercera vez el botón blanco, a la espera de que alguien abriera la puerta. El zumbido que llevaba escuchando desde que se había posado frente a la puerta desapareció, luego del silencio pudo escuchar unos pasos fastidiados. Unos segundos después, la puerta se habría frente a ella dejando ver a un castaño quien parecía hastiado.

-¿Di…? ¿Tomoyo?- preguntaba el chico mirando mejor a quien le había abierto la puerta.

-La misma- afirmaba ella- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro- decía Shaoran haciéndose a un lado.

-Veo que estas haciendo la limpieza- declaraba mirando la cantidad de artículos de limpieza que habían por todas partes, escoba, aspiradora, un balde con agua con un coleto dentro… Además de que todo olía a flores tropicales. Escuchó a Shaoran bufar a su espalda, haciéndola soltar una risita- ¿Es acaso por la visita que tienes en casa?- preguntaba la chica, sabiendo que si se volteaba encontraría a su amigo con las mejillas pintadas en carmesí. El chino se aclaró la garganta, como si de repente se le hubiese ido la voz por la incomodidad.

-No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿Para que vienes?- preguntaba el chico. La amatista sonrió, no le diría sin antes jugar un poco…

-Para algo… pero primero… ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-

-Ella.

-Oh no me digas- interrumpía la chica- Está durmiendo ya que anoche no la dejaste descansar, y ahora estas limpiando para que nadie se de cuenta de lo traviesos que son ustedes dos ¿no es así?- preguntaba con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Los colores enseguida subieron al rostro del ambarino. Trató de fusilar a Tomoyo con la mirada, pero por como estaba le era imposible.

-Cállate- ordenaba desviando su vista de la amatista.

-¿Entonces si es cierto? ¡Pero ustedes dos son unos diablillos! No los podemos dejar solos ni una sola noche porque no pierden el tiempo- comentaba empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Tomoyo…-

-Me hubiesen avisado lo que iban a hacer para confeccionarle a Sakura una linda pieza de lencería- decía la chica, mirando de reojo al castaño para ver como este se sonrojaba aun más, que imágenes se deberían estar formando en su cabeza- Claro, que seria color verde, se que es tu favorito… Además de que seria una seda transparente por donde…

-¡¿QUIERES DECIRME DE UNA BUENA VEZ PARA QUE VINISTE?!-

-No grites Shaoran, vas a despertar a Sakura- pedía Tomoyo pasando por un lado del castaño. Este estaba completamente rojo, su rostro podría ser fácilmente confundido con un tomate- Vente, vamos a la sala-

-Juro que un día de estos la mataré… Y no me va a importar lo que piense hacer Eriol después de eso...- murmuraba entre dientes apretando sus puños para seguirla.

-Cálmate- decía la chica ya sentada junto a la gran bolsa en uno de los sofás de la sala- Solo estaba bromeando-

-Pues fíjate que a mi no me parece gracioso…- declaraba sentándose en un sillón individual.

-Tienes que tener sentido del humor Shaoran-

-Corrección, tendría que compartir el retorcido gusto por las bromas pesadas que tu y tu novio tienen para que me parezca gracioso lo que acabas de hacer-

-Ya deja de quejarte que para eso no he venido- afirmaba la chica, dirigiendo su vista a la bolsa que traía consigo- Esta ropa la mandó Toya-

-¿Kinomoto mando eso? ¿Para quién?-

-Dudo que tú quieras ponerte una falda querido-

-Ja, ja, ja… Esta bien, sabemos que es para Sakura, entonces ¿Para que envió eso?-

-Hmm… Dijo que tenia que ver contigo, Kazanagi y Sakura, ¿Alguna idea?-

Los ojos del joven Li se abrieron de par en par… ¿Acaso Kinomoto le había contado a…?

-Entonces era cierto- meditaba la chica viendo la reacción de su amigo- ¿Qué piensa hacer contigo? ¿Qué le quites el puesto a Kazanagi o que?-

-Bingo…- murmuraba el chico.

-Ya veo… Si hay un "complot para destronar a Kazanagi" Bien aquí va mi pequeña colaboración al plan, esta ropa es para que Sakura pase la semana en tu casa, ¿Supongo que no te molesta, verdad? Olvídalo no respondas, le dejaré una nota a Sakura y luego los dejare solos- decía guiñándole un ojo para sacar de su bolso un lápiz y una libreta, arrancar una hoja de esta ultima y escribir la nota.

En un santiamén la chica ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a irse, siendo seguida por el castaño quien aun seguía tratando de asimilar todo.

-No te preocupes, todo va salir bien. Además tu tienes algo que Kazanagi no- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a un chino completamente desconcertado del otro lado.

---Fin del Flashback---

-Ahí es donde entramos nosotros- declaraba la chica.

-¿Qué se supone vamos a hacer preciosa?-

-Simple, mientras más lejos mantengamos a Kazanagi de Sakura, más rápido Shaoran va a poder hacer lo que tenga que hacer-

-Comprendo… Creo que será fácil-

-Con que hagamos eso, seremos de gran ayuda- decía guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con una escena muy simpática. Shaoran tirado en su cama, con los audífonos puestos, escuchando música a todo volumen. Se acercó hasta la cama y se inclinó un poco sobre esta.

-Te vas a quedar sordo- comentaba la castaña quitándole uno de los audífonos.

-Baah…- bufaba antes de quitarle el audífono de la mano para volvérselo a poner en el oído.

-¿Quieres aunque sea bajarle un poco el volumen a la música?- preguntaba la chica, pero al parecer él no le estaba haciendo caso alguno. Infló sus cachetes en un gesto infantil de molestia, robándole una sonrisa al chino, si bien hacia eso era simplemente para ver los adorables pucheros de Sakura- ¡Shaoran te estoy hablando!- se quejaba, ahora para ver como el empezaba a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música- ¡Eres insoportable!- exclamaba antes de salir por la puerta, tirando esta en su camino.

-Creo que se molestó…- murmuraba para si mismo, quitándose ambos audífonos y dejando el MP3 en la cama para ir por donde se había ido su amiga.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, asomó su cabeza para ver a ambos lados del pasillo. Todo estaba en calma. Salió de su habitación, llamando a Sakura en un susurro. No estaba en la cocina, no estaba en el hall de entrada, no estaba en la sala. El siguiente espacio de su departamento que visitó fue el comedor. Ahí estaba ella, en el balcón, mirando el paisaje recostada a la baranda. Ahora que se fijaba, no había reparado mucho en el atuendo de Sakura cuando salió del baño. Traía puesta una falda rosada pastel de tablones que llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de su muslo. Sus pies iban calzados con unas delicadas sandalias de un blanco impecable, al igual que su camisa manga corta que por alguna razón le sonreía. Se encaminó a pasos lentos hacia donde ella estaba, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Agradecía que no hubiese cerrado la puerta de vidrio. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella la oyó suspirar. Con delicadeza, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Sakura haciéndola dar un respingo.

-¿De verdad te enfadaste?- preguntó el chico, pegándose un poco más a la nipona.

-¿Cómo crees? Solo dije que eras insoportable, eso fue todo- decía dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Shaoran.

El chino sonrió al ver la camisa, por supuesto que la había visto antes. Recordaba habérsela regalado para su cumpleaños. En el frente tenia escrito "I Love Wolves" en negro, y debajo de esto había el dibujo de un lobo aullando. También recordaba la razón por la cual se la había regalado, pero eso era una historia diferente, relacionada con el significado de su nombre… Arqueó una de las comisuras de su boca, para luego mirar los orbes esmeraldas

-Bueno, es que como te fuiste así de mi habitación pensé que…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando sus palabras fueron acalladas con los labios de Sakura.

La chica se había puesto de puntillas, y había cerrado sus ojos antes de robarle un segundo beso. Antes de que Shaoran pudiese corresponder, había separado sus labios de los del chico. Lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo como lentamente la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Dio media vuelta con la misma velocidad, siendo incapaz de volver a mirarlo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no estoy molesta- declaraba, tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje nuevamente.

Esperó la replica del muchacho que aun sostenía su cintura, pero el silencio había quedado entre ambos después de que habló. Y era que para Shaoran Li, que Sakura le robara un beso, por segunda vez en el día, era demasiado. No había movido ni un solo músculo. Ya eso no era casualidad, era imposible que la de ojos verdes haya hecho eso por… por… Sabrá Kami-sama que razón, pero es que… Entonces, de la nada vinieron las palabras de Tomoyo a su cabeza.

-_Además, tú tienes algo que Kazanagi no_- había dicho la amatista antes de retirarse.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso Sakura sentía algo por él…? ¿Algo más que simple cariño entre amigos…?

_No te desconcentres ahora, no eches todo por la borda por simples suposiciones. Eso lo sabrás con el tiempo, limítate a quitarle el puesto a Kazanagi._

La vocecita fastidiosa tenia razón, en parte. Ahora que lo recordaba, tal vez sería buen momento para ir por aquel "lindo detalle"…

Sintió como el calor de las manos del ambarino abandonaba su cintura. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Acaso no le habría gustado que ella lo besara? Suspiró, esperando no hacer las cosas mal. Esa misma mañana Shaoran había pasado algo parecido, cuando estuvieron _comiéndose_ él uno al otro, después de que ella lo hubiese pellizcado, él se había volteado y… sintió sus mejillas arder por el sonrojo. No entendía que pasaba, pero tampoco quería que le dieran una explicación. Había decidido que las cosas quedarían como el destino las quisiera y ella no intervendría, pero le empezaba a ser imposible separarse de los labios del chino. Comenzaba a sentir que Shaoran era su droga, y que necesitaba estar cerca de él. Por esa razón volteó para buscarlo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. No había rastros de él en ninguna parte. ¿No era curioso? Cada vez que ella lo besaba, él tendía a desaparecer.

Caminó lentamente por el comedor, iría en busca del chino. Con una mano en el pecho empezó a recorrer el apartamento. Nada en la cocina, nada en el pasillo, nada en la sala. Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la habitación de Shaoran. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la recamara del joven. Pudo ver a su amigo, frente al escritorio, en sus manos sostenía algo color plata, y en el escritorio había una caja aterciopelada azul, parecida a la de las joyerías…

Dejó escapar otra sonrisa, mientras admiraba la pieza en sus manos. Recordaba como había llegado a su posesión. Eso había sido un par de meses atrás, en las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando había ido a Hong Kong a visitar a su familia. Alzó su vista al cuadro con la foto de sus hermanas, su prima y él. Tendría que agradecerle algún día a ellas el dije…

---Flashback---

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba la pelinegra.

-¿Y bien qué, Mei?- repuso el castaño.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?-

-¿Decirle qué a quién?-

-¡Por Kami-sama, Xiao Lang! ¡¿Ya te le declaraste a Kinomoto?!- enseguida el joven despegó al vista del libro que estaba leyendo, con las mejillas pintadas en carmín y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Meiling!- suplicaba el chico.

-¡¿No lo has hecho!?- indagaba con otro grito, tapándose la boca con una mano, para luego mandarle una mirada reprobatoria a su primo- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿¡Sabes cuanto tiempo tienes hablando de ella?! ¡No puedo creer que aun no lo hayas hecho!- seguía exclamando la de ojos rubís.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?-

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan… tan… ¡Ay, no sé!? ¿No puedes declarártele de una buena vez?-

-No…- reponía con las mejillas aun sonrojadas, desviando la mirada.

-Muy bien- decía levantándose de uno de los sofás de la sala de la Mansión Li- Sígueme- ordenaba estirándole una mano para que la tomara.

-¿A dónde?- indagaba el chico alzando una ceja.

-¡Deja de preguntar tanto!- exclama tomando su mano, levantándolo de un tirón del sofá y arrastrándolo con ella entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Después de subir las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta, y de ahí, recorrer casi todo el segundo piso en busca de la habitación correcta, la pelinegra se detuvo frente a la indicada. Escuchó a su primo suspirar del cansancio, rodó sus ojos mientras daba vuelta a la perilla. Empujó a Shaoran dentro de la recamara hasta que llegó a su cama, donde hizo que se sentara.

-¿Qué hacemos en tu habitación Mei?-

-Calla y espera- ordenaba secamente la chica al tiempo que buscaba algo entre las gavetas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, haciendo lo que su prima le había ordenado. La veía rebuscar entre gavetas algo. Después de un rato de espera, Meiling se había detenido por completo. Se irguió completamente, dándose vuelta para ver a Xiao Lang con una sonrisa en los labios. El chico alzó una ceja confundido, sin saber que era lo que su prima se traía entre manos, literalmente. En las manos de la pelinegra había una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Miró la caja con duda cuando ella se la extendió. Meiling bufó y rodó sus ojos divertida.

-Vamos, no te va a comer- le aseguraba para volver a extendérsela- Ábrela-

El chino la miró una vez más, para luego hacer lo pedido. Abrió lentamente la caja mientras su prima se dedicaba a hablar:

-Verás, cuando rompiste nuestro compromiso, porque habías encontrado a la chica a quien querías, decidí hacer algo bueno por ti- declaraba:

- Hace año y medio, en vacaciones de verano si recuerdas, te hice la misma pregunta que hace un rato, obteniendo la misma respuesta- recordaba:

- En vacaciones de invierno, hace un año, te volví a preguntar, me respondiste lo mismo- decía ya con fastidio:

- Hace seis meses, en vacaciones de verano, pregunté lo mismo de todo el tiempo, y me sales con las mismas- la chica empezaba a desesperarse:

- ¡Hace cinco minutos te pregunté que si te le declaraste! ¡Me dijiste lo mismo de hace un año y medio!- vio como su primo levantaba la mirada de la joya que tenia entre dedos para reprocharle el grito, hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si tratara de espantar una mosca para aclarar su garganta y continuar:

- Por eso, a mediados Abril de este año decidí que debía hacer algo bueno por ti, pensaba dártelo cuando te le declaras para que se lo dieras a ella, pero viendo que tardas tanto en decírselo, tendré la conciencia limpia sabiendo que aunque sea tú lo tienes, si tienes el valor de declararte algún día, dale ese dije, será un lindo detalle- terminó.

Xiao Lang tenía la vista fija en lo que su prima acababa de darle. En sus manos sostenía una "S" en oro blanco, al final de esta tenía incrustada una esmeralda. Estaba sujetada por una fina cadena del mismo material, que relucía al igual que el dije en forma de "S". Era una prenda hermosa, y aparte de hermosa, se veía costosa.

-¿Cómo pagaste esto?-

-Bien… Yo no soy la única Li que quiere que te declares- había dicho su prima antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Volvió a despegar su vista de lo que sostenía, sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Luego, la puerta del cuarto se había abierto, dando paso a cuatro mujeres, a lo lejos pudo ver una dama vestida de blanco quien guardaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Después, recordaba ocho brazos apretándolo con fuerza, para después se les unieran dos más y… el resto era historia…

---Fin del Flashback---

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó una voz detrás de su espalda.

_Ya es hora…_

Metió el dije devuelta en su cajita, para darse media vuelta. Fijó su vista en la castaña, quien le miraba entre extrañada y curiosa por lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así del balcón?-

-Porque venía por esto- decía elevando lentamente la cajita aterciopelada hasta que quedara a nivel del pecho de ella. Ella puso sus manos a la misma altura, para acercarlas tímidamente al objeto. Miró a Shaoran, quien la invitaba con una sonrisa a tomarlo. Abrió con suma delicadeza lo que tenía entre manos, dejando al descubierto un hermoso dije en forma de "S"…

-Verás, hace algún tiempo atrás me dieron esto para que se lo regalara a una persona especial- relataba el chino, viendo como se perdía tenuemente el brillo en los orbes esmeralda- Y encontré a la persona indicada-

-¿Si…?- preguntaba un tanto desanimada la castaña, con una sonrisa ciertamente melancólica en los labios, mirando con ese mismo brillo la joya, seguro estaría hablando de _ella_…

-Si- confirmaba el chico, quien ahora se encontraba detrás de Sakura- ¿me permites?- preguntaba refiriéndose a la caja, ella dio media vuelta, para poder darle lo que le pidió, ciertamente extrañada. El chino mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios, tomó la cadena que sostenía al dije para abrir el broche- ¿Podrías darte media vuelta, por favor?- pidió en un susurro, viendo como ella hacia lo que le ordenaba más extrañada que antes.

Cuando estuvo totalmente de espaldas a Shaoran, cortó su respiración en el momento que sintió la manos de este acariciar su cuello. Luego sintió algo frío que chocaba contra su piel, bajó su mirada topándose con el dije que hace segundos estaba en manos del joven Li. Sonrió llevando una de sus manos a la prenda para acariciarla. Los dedos de Shaoran estaban en su nuca, luchando contra el broche para poder cerrarlo. En un par de segundos, la tarea estuvo lista. En ese momento, dos manos aprisionaron su cintura, y una barbilla reposando en su hombro.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba el ambarino.

-Por supuesto- declaraba ella.

Shaoran sonrió ahora abrazando la cintura de Sakura con sus brazos. La chica se acomodó mejor, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Oye Shaoran…-

-Dime-

-¿Qué es lo que dice tu guitarra?-

-Ying Fa- respondió el castaño con simpleza.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo- decía viendo como ella hacia pucheros.

Luego de un rato de estar abrazados, pudo escuchar a Sakura suspirar. Volteó su rostro, encontrándose con la tersa piel de su mejilla. Sonrió plantando un beso en esta, haciendo que se sonrojara. Sus labios se curvaron aun más, y ahora en vez de besar aquella zona de piel, la acarició con la punta de su nariz.

-Sha…Shaoran…- llamaba ella, con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Si?- preguntaba plantando un nuevo beso en su mejilla.

-¿Qu…Quieres ir por u…un helado al pa…parque?- invitaba la castaña, robándole una sonrisa a Shaoran.

-Claro… Pero primero tenemos que resolver el problema de donde vas a dormir-

La chica alzó ambas cejas, ella había olvidado por completo ese tema. Shaoran pareció estar meditando algo por varios segundos, hasta que después de lanzar un suspiro volvió su vista a la chica.

-Había olvidado por completo la habitación de Wei- declaraba.

-Oh es cierto, el señor Wei solía vivir aquí cuando tenias dieciséis-

-Si- decía dejando escapar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo del noble señor- En fin, si limpiamos un poco el cuarto y arreglamos algunas cosas creo que puedes dormir ahí, ¿que opinas?-

-¿Qué esperamos?- preguntaba encaminándose a la puerta, deshaciendo su abrazo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Dos barquillas por favor, una de fresa y otra de chocolate- pedía el castaño a la que atendía el puesto de helados.

La chica miró a Shaoran dos veces antes de tomar el billete que este le extendía para pagar su pedido. Mientras el ambarino observaba como servían sus dos barquillas, podía escuchar los murmullos de un grupo de chicas a su derecha. Rodó los ojos pensando que estaría acuchilleando sobre él. No le parecía raro que lo hicieran, no era que su tuviera un ego tan grande pero es que cada vez que salía no podía evitar que unas cuantas se le acercaran el plan de coqueteo.

Sintió unas cadenas chocar "accidentalmente" con él. Volteó a su derecha para ver a la chica quien se había tropezado con él. Lo primero que pudo ver fueron dos grandes protuberancias, seguidas por un largo cabello rubio, más arriba una sonrisa nada inocente, y por ultimo un par de orbes prácticamente amarillos con una mirada felina. Puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente…

_Aquí vamos otra vez…_

-Oh disculpa- decía la chica- no me he fijado por donde caminaba- ronroneaba para soltar una pequeña risa.

-Si, creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de eso-

La rubia rodó sus ojos y bufó, antes de volver a su sonrisa de hacia unos segundos, tratando de obviar el comentario de su "conquista".

-Y bien… ¿Qué hace un bombón como tu sin compañía?- preguntaba la chica, guindándose del brazo al descubierto de él.

-Algo mucho mejor que tener que soportarte…- murmuraba bufando exasperado.

-¿Disculpa?- decía la rubia, fingiendo haber escuchado mal.

-Aquí tiene sus barquillas- interrumpía la chica encargada del puesto de helados, clavando su mirada nada amigable en la rubia que estaba aferrada al brazo del castaño, esta devolviéndole la sonrisa triunfante. Shaoran tomó su pedido, cada cono en una mano, tratando de zafarse de la ojimiel.

-¿Dos barquillas? ¿Acaso vas a compartir una conmigo?- ronroneaba nuevamente ella, esta vez acariciando los músculos que se encontraban bajo sus dedos.

-Muy bien, sabes contar-comentaba sarcástico, empezando a hacer irritar a la rubia- si, son dos barquillas; no, no tengo intensiones de compartir nada contigo, es mas, empieza a molestarme tener que compartir el mismo aire, así que suéltate de mi brazo, además creo que a mi novia no le gusta que otras se anden abrazando de mi- declaraba mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chica pudo escuchar las risas provenientes de donde estaba su grupo de amigas. Volteó a verlas con una mirada asesina, haciéndolas callar a todas. Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a las chicas, para luego fijar su vista en el mismo lugar donde el castaño. Se topó con un par de orbes verdes que miraban en su dirección.

-¡¿Ella es tu novia?!- preguntaba la ojimiel.

-Bueno, al parecer si, ya que ella está mirando hacia acá con otras intenciones que admirar mi trasero como lo hacen tu y tus amiguitas- afirmaba viendo como ella enseguida se soltaba, fucilándolo con la mirada.

-¡Eres un idiota, impertinente, cretino!- exclamaba alzando su mano para plantarla en la mejilla del castaño.

Justo en el momento que la rubia tomaba impulso para cachetearlo, dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que ella simplemente pudiese abanicar frente a su rostro. La ojimiel abrió sus ojos molesta, ahogando un grito en su garganta para darse media vuelta, tratando de abofetearlo con el cabello. Sus puntas lograron dar con la nariz del castaño, haciéndole cosquillas. Alzó su barbilla, tratando de conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pasando de largo por su grupo de amigas con la misma actitud, para que luego estas la siguieran.

-Que carácter…- murmuraba divertido, caminando hacia donde estaba la castaña quien lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?- preguntaba la chica para ver como él se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre…- comentaba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro- decía rodando los ojos para tomar su barquilla de las manos del chino- Yo soy Shaoran Li, me basto y me sobro porque estoy demasiado bueno como para decirte- imitaba ella exasperada, robándole una sonrisa al castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Acaso estas celosa?-

-¿Yo? ¡¿Celosa?! Eso quisieras tu…- dijo para mirar a otra parte.

-No te pongas así, ¿No viste como la mande a tomar aire? ¿Ni siquiera viste que trató de darme una cachetada?- preguntaba viendo como ella se sonrojaba tenuemente.

-No…- fue lo que alcanzó a oír.

-¡Entonces si estas celosa!- declaraba para ver como ella giraba su cabeza para verlo.

-¡Claro que…! ¿¡Shaoran que haces!?- exclamaba viendo como el chino se partía de la risa al momento de embarrar su rostro con su helado de chocolate.

-¿Yo? Bajarte un poco los humos- decía para ver como ella hacia puchero, luego una sonrisa nada inocente cruzó el rostro de la castaña y en menos de un par de segundos tanto su nariz como su boca estaban llenos de helado de fresa- ¡¿Sakura que hiciste?!- preguntaba viendo como ella sonreía divertida y le sacaba su lengua.

-¿Yo? Enfriarte la diversión- declaraba para ver como él trababa de contener una sonrisa.

-Ahora estamos llenos de helado-

-¡Tu empezaste! Tu lo arreglas-

-Con mucho gusto- decía luego de sonreír.

Acercó sus labios hasta la nariz de la castaña usando estos para limpiar el helado que había en esta. Pudo ver como Sakura se sonrojaba hasta el tope, haciéndolo sonreír aun más. Su sonrisa duró unos cuantos segundos, hasta el momento que sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo con su nariz.

-Tú también estás sucio…- había sido la escusa de la chica, antes de deshacerse de los restos de helado de su boca con su lengua.

Su asombró duró poco, ya que ahora se dedicaba a corresponder a los besos de ella. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, la agarró por la cintura para poder estar más cómodo. Ella hizo lo propio, atrayéndolo por la nuca con la otra mano.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos aguamarina miraban la escena con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Llevaba ya varios minutos tras su escondite en los matorrales, viendo al par de castaños en su juego. Se fue levantando lentamente, sin despegar su vista de la pareja. Su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia antes de susurrar:

-Al parecer Ryuu no es el único que juega sucio por aquí…-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: GOMEN NE!! Oh enserio lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… mil disculpas!! Wow, un mes fue demasiada espera, lo se, pero es que ni el colegio ni mi musa ayudan entonces no le podemos hacer mucho… `^^

Pasando al capi… hay tantas cosas que decir, empezando porque batí marca personal, 29 paginas Word es bastante no creen? Y bien… Bastantes besos también hay, no les encantan?? A mi sii!! xDD *-* Todos se preguntan quien será la chica del final, no dejé muchas pistas, es más, creo que sea imposible que logren adivinar pero escucho hipótesis!!

Que opinan del dije que le dio mi lindo Xiao a Sakurita?? Y, que hay de la camisa? xDD bien, ya no me acuerdo como se me ocurrió eso… La guitarra! Ese niño idolatra a esa chica no creen?

Ya pueden ver el papel que van a jugar nuestro par de pelinegros no? xP

Viendo sus reviews… se me ocurrió abrir un par de clubes, que les parece?

-Amamos a Toya Kinomoto (Numero de miembros: 1, **o sea yo! xP**)

-Odiamos a Ryuu Kazanagi (Numero de miembros: 0, **no puedo odiarlo, es mi creación!**)

-Shaoran Li es lo mas sexy, adorable **se buscan adjetivos, dejar reviews para sugerencias** de este planeta! (Numero de miembros: 1 **Yo otra vez! ;D)

Inscripciones a través de reviews!!

Y hablando de reviews, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS a todos los que se molestan en dejarme uno, enserio!!

Sus reviews los respondo después, lo prometo enserio! Y también respondo los reviews del capi que me falto… lo que pasa es que estoy apurada y tengo que irme y estoy muy de paso!

¿Adelantos del siguiente capi?

Naaah! xP Esperen a que publique

Tengo pensado tardar mas o menos dos semanas como siempre, y esta vez espero no tardar tanto, pero si me paso del 26 de marzo tendrán que esperar el siguiente capi hasta ma's o menos dos semanas después de semana santa, lo que pasa es que va a venir mi mes y medio de exámenes de lapso.. `u.u

Hagan feliz a Mila-chan y déjenle un review si??

En fin, nos seguimos leyendo! ^^

Mila-chan!


	7. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale I

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, menos algunos como Ryuu –declaradamente, A NADIE le cae bien Ryuu…-

**IMPORTANTE:** A partir del capitulo anterior, y para los que no se habían dado cuenta, este fic empieza a ser Clasificación: T (Mayores de 13). Puede que algunas escenas sean _algo_ subidas de tono. Mentes sensibles, por favor abstenerse.

* * *

Capitulo VI: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y estos es ambas I.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, ambos corrían entre las calles de la pequeña Tomoeda. Ella iba adelante jalando de la mano a su compañero, quien ya empezaba a verse cansado. La chica no había parado de correr desde que lo había despertado, pero a diferencia él no era de piedra ya estaba agotado. Intentaba aminorar el paso pero su acompañante no se lo permitía.

Soltó la mano de la chica, parando de inmediato. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de ventilar sus pulmones. La castaña bufó exasperada, era la tercera vez que hacia eso desde que habían salido del departamento. Dio media vuelta enseguida, cogiendo nuevamente la mano de su acompañante para volver a jalarlo.

-¡Shaoran descansas después, se nos hace tarde!- se quejaba- ¡Así no vamos a llegar a clases!-

-No estaríamos tan apurados… Si tú nos hubieras despertado más…temprano- reclama entre respiraciones.

-Deja de recriminarme por eso, si no corres va a ser tu culpa si no llegamos a tiempo-

-¿Es que acaso toda esta semana ha sido mi culpa que nos cierren en cara la puerta del salón?- decía sarcástico, empezando a tomar el mismo ritmo de ella.

-¡Solo han sido dos veces!- apuntaba ella haciendo pucheros, mientras veían como se alzaba la preparatoria Seijo frente a ellos.

-¡Lunes y martes, Sakura! ¡Hoy es miércoles!-

-Cállate, ya vamos a llegar- aseguraba señalando hacia el frente.

Los dos siguieron con su marcha apurada, ahora dentro de los pasillos del instituto. Los dos castaños corrían entre la soledad y el silencio de la preparatoria, Shaoran podía escuchar las suplicas de su amiga "_Que no haya llegado, que no haya llegado, que no haya llegado_". Sonrió para si mismo, esas eran las plegarias de todos los días. Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron al ver la puerta abierta. Los dos cruzaron a la derecha en la entrada correspondiente a toda velocidad esperando no tropezarse con na…

¡Un momento!

¿Y los demás estudiantes?

-¡¿Hoeee?!- Sakura miraba de un lado al otro repetidas veces.

-¿No según íbamos tarde?- preguntaba sarcástico el castaño.

-¡Pero cuando te desperté mi reloj decía quince para las siete!-

-Pues parece que no sabes leer la hora Sakura- se mofaba el chico tirándose en la silla luego de haber colocado su bulto en el respaldar de esta. Con su dedo índice señaló el reloj de pared que había en el aula marcando las seis y cinco de la mañana.

-Pero… pero… pero- tartamudeaba mirando su reloj luego el de la pared y así varias veces. Cerciorándose de estar leyendo bien la hora del artefacto en su muñeca, este indicaba que ya había pasado cinco minutos de las siete de la mañana- ¡Mira! ¡Mira mi reloj y dime que hora dice!- pedía extendiendo su muñeca frente al rostro del ambarino.

-Siete y… ¿Cinco?-

-¡Estas viendo! ¡Yo no soy la que no sabe leer la hora!- volvía a quejarse haciendo pucheros.

-Eso no quita que me hayas levantado técnicamente a gritos, no me hayas dejado terminar mi desayuno, me hayas traído arrastrado hasta la preparatoria, todo con una hora de adelanto- declaraba apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre el pupitre para posar su rostro sobre su palma.

La japonesa ahogó un grito de frustración, estos eran los momentos donde no soportaba a Shaoran Li. Bufando, rodó sus ojos para ir hasta su pupitre frente al castaño. Dejó sus cosas en este, sentándose dando medio giro para quedar cara a cara con él. Shaoran parecía divertido, la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba, aunque sea sabia que no estaba molesto por la carrera de esa mañana. En cambio, ella trataba de aparentar estar molesta por sus comentarios. Con su ceño y sus labios fruncidos, trababa de fusilar con la mirada al joven frente a ella, antes de que la risa se terminara de apoderar de ambos.

-Madrugar es bueno de vez en cuando- aseguraba la chica.

-Mira quien lo dice…- ironizaba divertido el ambarino, haciendo que el ceño de su amiga fuese más pronunciado.

-¿Eres insoportable, lo sabias?-

-Creo que me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces- afirmaba, aun mas divertido que antes.

-¡Toda la culpa no es mía!- se quejaba la castaña.

-¿A no, entonces de quien es?- preguntaba alzando una ceja.

-Si tú te hubieras fijado en el reloj de tu cuarto, no hubiéramos corrido por toda Tomoeda-

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- pedía cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cómo querías que mirara el reloj de mi cuarto, con todo lo que pasó esta mañana?-

---Flashback---

Nunca había sentido que su cama era tan cómoda. Estaba calientita, su almohada estaba esponjosa, sus sabanas lo calentaban lo suficiente, además de lo bien que estaba soñando… o mejor dicho, con quién estaba soñando. Enterró su rostro un poco más en la almohada, pensando que ese era el cuello de _ella_. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó un poco formando una sonrisa ladina. Esta vez, un suspiro salió de su boca seguido de un murmuro:

-Sakura…-

-¡SE NOS HACE TARDE!- el grito que había resonado por todo el apartamento lo trajo enseguida a la Tierra.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, a causa del susto. Pasaron unos segundos y como todo había vuelto a la calma, volvió a enterrar su rostro en la almohada cerrando los ojos. Estaba acomodándose de nuevo para reconciliar el sueño cuando las sabanas que lo cubrían habían desaparecido dejando su desnudo torso expuesto al frio de la mañana. Se encogió buscando mantener el calor de hace segundos, mientras que con una mano buscaba las sabanas.

-Levántate que se nos hace tarde- pedía una voz al pie de su cama.

-Podemos faltar a la preparatoria… No nos van a extrañar…- aseguraba dándose media vuelta en la cama, quedando de espaldas.

-Shaoran… No estoy para estas cosas, ¿Quieres pararte?- volvía a pedir la voz, esta vez mas cerca de él, podría decir que junto al lugar donde él estaba acostado en su cama.

-No quiero… Vamos a seguir durmiendo…- mascullaba, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te levantes?- preguntaba la voz de la chica, mientras sentía como removían la almohada de su sitio, dejándolo vulnerable a la luz del sol.

-¿Dejarme dormir cinco minutos más?- proponía dándose vuelta otra vez.

Ahora que estaba boca arriba, podía ver la dueña de la voz que le estaba hablando desde hacia rato. Sino fuese porque estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños y otro en la Tierra hubiese reconocido esa voz antes. La sonrisa ladina que ella cargaba en los labios, se le contagió en el momento en que la vio a los ojos. En ellos había un brillo diferente… ¿O estaban más opacos que siempre y eso los hacia ver diferente? Vio como Sakura se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, haciendo que el camisón que traía puesto subiera descubriendo un poco más los muslos de la muchacha.

Enseguida apartó la mirada, buscando otra cosa más interesante de que ver antes que sus hormonas pensaran por él. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, para luego escuchar la risa de la castaña. Sus orbes ambarinos se movieron lentamente hacia el rostro de Sakura, para ver como esta sonreía de una manera… ¿Tentativa?

-Bien lobito…- había murmurado la castaña inclinándose hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor, usando una mano para apoyarse en el colchón y con la otra acariciar su abdomen, dibujando círculos en él con su dedo índice- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te pares?-

-Yo… bueno tu… es decir yo… mas bien nosotros…- la mitad de su cerebro había muerto en el momento en que ella se había inclinado sobre su desnudo abdomen, para empezar a dejar pequeños besos en él- ¿Sa-Saku-ura?-

No escuchó respuesta a su llamado, simplemente había oído la leve risa de ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en el momento en que la húmeda lengua de Sakura había empezado a pasearse por su vientre. Cuando se refería a todo, hablaba específicamente de su… _masculinidad_. Cada vez el camino que trazaba la lengua de la chica iba subiendo más y más hasta sus tetillas, donde no se abstuvo a jugar con ellas. Las manos del castaño apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, intentado que se quedaran allí…

_Porque sabes que en el momento en que la toques… La harás tuya…_

¡Conciencia traicionera! ¿Tenia que graficárselo tan bien?

Ahora eran nuevamente los labios de la chica los que recorrían su piel. No se había dado cuenta en que momento ella se había sentado sobre él, de lo único que estaba consiente era de que ahora estaba besando su cuello.

No pudo resistirse más, las hormonas habían ganado la batalla contra su cordura. Sus manos soltaron enseguida las sabanas para pasar a la cintura de la castaña. Gruño en el momento en que sintió la tela bajo su tacto. Sus manos buscaron el camino a la piel de Sakura, bajando desde la cintura hasta el final del camisón. Cuando sus dedos sintieron la calidez de la piel de ella, pudo ver como ella se estremecía. Sonrió satisfecho, mientras que sus manos subían por sus muslos hasta su cintura nuevamente, esta vez de manera lenta y levantando el camisón a su paso.

Acariciaba ahora la espalda de la chica, escuchándola suspirar de placer contra su cuello. El deseo en su entrepierna aumentaba de tamaño cada vez más. La chica se separó un poco de él, a una altura donde era capaz de admirar sus pechos. La presión se estaba haciendo insoportable, necesitaba tenerla, tenerla ¡YA!

Al parecer alguien allá arriba lo había escuchado ya que después de haberle lamido los labios, Sakura se había despegado de él para murmurar:

-Hazme tuya, Shaoran…-

No lo dudó ni dos segundos antes de tomarla por la cintura y colocarla bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos habían buscado desesperadas la entrepierna de Sakura. Sin ningún rastro de pudor, sus dedos había arrancado la pieza que lo separaba de tenerla. Pudo sentir la humedad en la prenda, además de escuchar el grito que ahogó la castaña cuando sus dedos a través de la tela habían acariciado su intimidad. El deseo a ese punto era insoportable. Tiró lo más lejos que pudo la pequeña pieza, antes de que su mano volviese a la entrepierna de la chica. Quería que ella lo deseara a él tanto o más como él ya lo estaba haciendo, no importaba si tenia que aguantarse un poco más. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla, haciéndola jadear y gemir según como le afectaran sus caricias. Se aventuró un poco más, introduciendo sus dedos en su intimidad.

Un grito por parte de ella hizo que su impulso por complacerla se hiciera aun mayor. Sus dedos empezaron a entrar y salir, simulado ser su miembro. Sakura ya se había abstenido de tratar de opacar sus gritos, gimiendo cada vez más. Pudo sentir como se tensaba, suponiendo que iba a llegar al clímax se detuvo.

-No… te detengas…- suplicaba la japonesa.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, para acallarla por un rato. Su lengua se introdujo sin ninguna piedad dentro de la boca de ella, explorándola a placer. Ahora sus manos acariciaban los pechos de ella por debajo de la tela, haciéndola gemir dentro de su boca. Cuando el aire les hizo falta a ambos, se separaron por unos segundos. Segundos que aprovechó la castaña para murmurar:

-Te necesito… ya-

Como si de una orden se tratase, dirigió sus manos al bóxer para deshacerse se él. Sintió las manos de ella detenerlo haciendo que la mirara extrañado.

-Yo lo hago…- afirmaba la chica.

Él solo asintió una vez con la cabeza, para sentir como ella retiraba el bóxer que los separaba de tenerse mutuamente. Sakura había rozado levemente su miembro en el momento de deshacerse de la pieza.

-Pervertida…- había murmurado el castaño antes de ayudarla a bajar a la prenda por sus piernas.

Ya estaba a nada de hacerla suya. Se situó en su lugar entre las piernas de la castaña. Miró por última vez a los ojos de la chica, sintiendo miedo de lastimarla en su inexperiencia. Ella solo pudo sonreírle antes de asentir una vez con la cabeza.

-Confío en ti… Se que no vas a lastimarme-

Se inclinó sobre ella para poder besarla antes de adentrarse en ella. De una sola embestida entró en el cuerpo de la castaña. La chica gritó dentro de la boca del castaño, haciendo que este se asustara. Él se separó lentamente de ella para verla a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas estaban abarrotadas en lágrimas, asustándolo aun más.

-Estoy… bien…- había dicho con la voz ronca.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, esta vez para besarla con ternura tratando de reconfortarla un poco. Empezó a mover sus caderas por mero instinto. La castaña había profundizado el beso, y ahora jugaba con su lengua.

-Sakura…- había murmurado cuando se habían separado para tomar aire.

No sabía en que momento había comenzado a embestir con mayor fuerza, pero ahora sus caderas se movían a mayor velocidad. Al parecer el dolor en Sakura se había disipado, ya que las piernas de ella se enroscaban alrededor de su cintura, moviendo sus caderas al mismo compas que él. Los dos gemían y jadean de placer, cada vez más cercanos al éxtasis.

Las manos de la castaña se situaron en sus hombros, mientras empezaba a gritar su nombre:

-¡Shaoran!- gritaba llegando casi a la cumbre del clímax.

Gruño satisfecho, embistiendo con mayor fuerza y rapidez. Ahora las manos de ella empezaban a mover sus hombros desesperadamente.

-¡Shaoran!-

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

De repente una luz segadora nubló sus ojos. Cuando recuperó la vista pudo ver a Sakura, vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria, a un lado de su cama, agarrándolo por los hombros y batiéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Por Kami-sama, Shaoran! ¡PARATE! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-rogaba, o mas bien, gritaba la castaña.

Sus mejillas ardieron enseguida.

¿Todo había sido… un sueño?

Como si su cama quemara, se paró enseguida corriendo a la ducha.

-¡Shaoran no es momento para un baño!- reclamaba la voz de Sakura a sus espaldas mientras el apresuraba el paso.

-¡Lo necesito, son solo cinco minutos!- aseguraba ya dentro del baño.

-Esta bien, ¡pero si después no te da tiempo de desayunar no es mi culpa!- afirmaba la castaña, para luego escuchar el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose.

No dudo en abrir la llave del agua fría y meterse bajo el chorro. Cuando decía que lo necesitaba… Lo decía enserio.

---¿Fin del Flashback?---

Su mirada voló a otra parte que no fuesen los orbes esmeraldas de su compañera. No había sido buena idea haber recordado el sueño de aquella mañana.

_Están solos en la preparatoria, nadie llega a esta hora… ¿Qué te parece hacer que el sueño se convirtiera en algo más que un sueño?_

Sus mejillas ardieron aun más. ¿Qué acaso a su conciencia no le bastaba traicionarlo hasta en sueños para venir a hacerlo ahora?

_Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo…_

¡¿Cómo se supone que iban a hacer una cosa así en medio de clases?!

_Entonces estás admitiendo que quieres hacerlo._

¡Claro que no! Él simplemente quería decir que eso era una barbaridad hacerlo en el aula cuando en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien.

_¿Sabias que no mucha gente va a la azotea?_

-Que yo recuerde, tu no te querías levantar y cuando lo hiciste: saliste corriendo a la ducha- espetaba la castaña, sacándolo de su discusión con su conciencia- Luego teníamos cinco minutos para llegar a la preparatoria y tu apenas te habías comido un par de cucharadas de tu tazón de cereal, como yo no quería volver a llegar tarde te tuve que pararte de la mesa para poder estar aquí antes que el profesor-

-Pues al parecer lograste tu cometido- se burlaba tratando de sacar de su cabeza las imágenes del sueño- Pero eso no hace que deje de ser tu culpa el que hayamos llegado a clases con una hora de adelanto-

-Bien, ya que todo lo que pasa es mi culpa, y al parecer yo soy la que siempre mete la pata- aseguraba cruzándose de brazo, aparentando estar ofendida- Quiero que me digas "Señor Todo-es-siempre-culpa-de-la-pobre-de-Sakura-y-yo-nunca-he-hecho-algo-mal-porque-soy-Shaoran-Li" ¿Qué vamos a hacer en el tiempo que nos queda?-

-Ya algo se me ocurrirá…- afirmaba colocando su mano bajo su barbilla.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ambos pelinegros iban de la mano por las calles de la pequeña Tomoeda.

-Gracias por acompañarme a la preparatoria- decía la chica a su novio antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que es mi deber y derecho como novio hacerlo, princesa- aseguraba guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tenemos planes para el viernes por la noche?-

-Hmm… Creo que no- meditaba el inglés- ¿Acaso quieres ir a algún parte?-

-¡Eriol! ¿¡No me digas que ya se te olvidó la catástrofe mayor que va a pasar ese día!?- escandalizaba la amatista.

-¡Ah! Tú hablas de eso… Mira que ya me tienes abandonado, me voy a poner celoso de Sakura y Shaoran-

-Ay ¿Cómo crees? Sabes que todo mi tiempo es para ti…- afirmaba dando un sutil beso en los labios de él- Pero ahora no… Hay una cita que arruinar-

-¿Desde cuando tú arruinas las citas de Sakura?- preguntaba alzando una ceja.

- Desde el momento en que ella decidió escoger tan mala junta- recalcaba Tomoyo.

-¿Desde cuando tú dices si las juntas de Sakura son buenas o malas?-

-¿Desde cuando tú dudas sobre mi capacidad para clasificar a las personas?- respondía con una pregunta la chica.

- ¿Desde cuando tú haces las preguntas?-

-¿Podríamos dejar el juego de preguntas?-

-¿Desde cuando tu decides cuando parar un juego?-

-¡Eriol!- exclamaba la amatista.

-Bien como tú digas…- se resignaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Pero quiero saber ¿Por qué vamos a arruinar su cita?-

-¿De que lado estas?- cuestionaba la azabachada- ¿Del de Kazanagi o del de Shaoran?-

-Pues del de Shaoran-

-Entonces a qué viene una pregunta tan tonta como la de: ¿Por qué vamos a arruinar la cita de Sakura?- imitaba la chica, haciendo los gestos que caracterizaban a Eriol, en un intento de burla sarcástica.

-¡No me comas!- pedía el inglés, haciendo rodar los ojos a Tomoyo.

-Esto es serio, Eriol- resaltaba ella- Sigo diciendo que Kazanagi no termina convencerme… Hay algo en él…-

-Que no te da buena espina, lo sé. Yo tengo esa misma sensación-

-Pues deberías estar apoyándome, solo hacemos lo mejor para Sakura-

-Pero…-

-Además, fue tu culpa que Kazanagi le haya pedido la cita- incriminaba la chica haciendo que Eriol abriera los ojos de par en par.

-¿Mi culpa?- preguntaba señalándose a si mismo.

-¡Claro que si!-

---Flashback---

Las fotocopias estaban pesadas… Pero no había podido negarle a Tomoyo la ayuda para llevarlas al salón de profesores. Solo le faltan unos dos pisos más por subir… ¿Qué esperanzas, cierto? Mientras trataba de darse ánimos mentalmente, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse a él por la espalda.

-¡Hiiragizawa!- llamaba un voz que cada vez se iba a haciendo más cercana.

-¿Kazanagi?- preguntaba dándose media vuelta.

-¿Qué tal?- saludaba el rubio al inglés.

-Todo bien… exceptuando por la parte de que tengo que llevar esto al salón de profesores-

-Oh… Eso se ve pesado…- aseguraba el chico de ojos azules- En fin, ¿No has visto a Sakura?-

-Oye Kazanagi hazme un favor- pedía el de lentes tan pronto como escuchó la pregunta de su acompañante- ¿Podrías llevar esto al salón de profesores? Es que yo tengo que ir con urgencia a la Dirección- se justificaba pasándole el montón de hojas a Ryuu.

-Pero Hiiragizawa yo- decía intentado que la pila de hojas que estaba en sus brazos no cayera al suelo.

-¡Muy amable Kazanagi! Te debo una- interrumpía empezando a caminar de espaldas- ¡Nos vemos luego!- se despedía, para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Sakura y llevarla bien lejos de los alrededores del salón de profesores. Para lo que sea que Kazanagi quisiera a la castaña, él tenía que evitar que lo consiguiera. O sino la reprimenda por parte de Tomoyo seria muy, MUY grande…

---Fin del Flashback---

-Es tu culpa- declaraba Tomoyo, deteniendo su marcha y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo no sabia que Sakura estaba en el salón de profesores!- se excusaba parando de caminar para voltearse quedando frente a ella.

-Pues debiste suponerlo-

-¡¿Cómo iba a suponer que estaba en el salón de profesores?!- preguntaba pasándose una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

-Eriol… Esta discusión ya no tiene sentido- suspiraba la chica, para acercase a su novio y recostar su cabeza en su hombro- A lo hecho pecho… Solo nos queda arruinar la cita de Sakura-

-Como tú digas princesa- decía pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tomoyo.

-Vamos, que se nos hace más tarde y a nosotros nos toca el servicio.

…

Estos eran en los momentos donde odiaba dejar la cámara de video en casa. ¿Dónde había algo con que grabar cuando tus dos mejores amigos están _comiéndose mutuamente_?

Pues digamos que no todos los días llegas a clases temprano para hacer el servicio, y cuando abres la puerta te encuentras con tu prima y su mejor amigo intentándose comer. Shaoran tenía acorralada a Sakura contra la ventana del salón, sujetándola por la cintura; mientras que Sakura atraía al chino más contra ella por la nuca. Sus ropas se veían algo desarregladas, pasando por alto las nada inocentes caricias que se daban mutuamente. Estaban tan ocupados desayunándose que no habían notado el buen rato que Tomoyo y Eriol tenían viéndolos desde la puerta.

-Si tanta hambre tenían podían haber desayunado en casa- declaraba Eriol, haciéndolos separar de inmediato.

-¿El servicio no nos tocaba a nosotros hoy, Eriol? Que yo sepa, tendríamos que estar limpiando nosotros, pero al parecer ellos no vinieron a limpiar- aseguraba para dejar escapar una risa de sus labios.

-¡To-Tomoyo!- saludaba la castaña, completamente roja tratando de esquivar la mirada amatista- Este… Bueno yo… nosotros…- Sakura mordió su labio inferior sin encontrar una buena excusa para el espectáculo que habían montado.

La joven Daidouji simplemente suspiró caminando hacia su puesto. En el momento en que pasó junto a su prima había murmurado: "Aquí no pasó nada". Escuchó como Sakura dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una seña de alivio. Un "Gracias" llegó a sus oídos después de un par de segundos. Dejó sus cosas en su pupitre, dispuesta a empezar con el aseo de aquella mañana.

Eriol había hecho algo parecido con su joven amigo, a diferencia que el susurro no fue precisamente un "Aquí no pasó nada"…

-El lobo mostró los colmillos…-

-Cállate Eriol- bufaba exasperado el castaño, sin muchas ganas de discutir con el inglés.

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima… No queremos que Kazanagi sospeche algo…-

-Ya lo hace…- aseguraba Shaoran- Hasta empezó a jugar sus cartas-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaba tratando de esconder un poco el asombro que se vislumbraba tras sus lentes.

-¡Eriol! Hablas después con Shaoran, ahora me ayudas con el aseo- pedía desde la pizarra la heredera Daidouji.

-¡Ya voy!- aseguraba dirigiendo su mirada por unos segundos a la amatista para volver al chino- ¿Y bien?-

-Ve con Tomoyo antes de que se moleste- aconsejaba Shaoran, omitiendo su pregunta.

El inglés dio una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, esa conversación no quedaría allí…

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo, Tomoyo?- preguntaba la castaña mientras sus ojos brillaban frente a lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Ya muchas veces Sakurita- aseguraba sonriéndole a su prima- Ahora, deja de agradecerme y come-

-¡Gracias por la comida!- decía la chica empezando a engullir los alimentos frente a ella.

Tomoyo simplemente soltó una risa, para hacer lo mismo. El día había pasado más rápido de lo normal, para ser sinceros. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la campana del almuerzo había marcado fin a la clase de matemáticas. Agradecía enserio la existencia de esa campana, a esa hora del día, para finalizar esa clase. Había salido técnicamente corriendo del salón para ir hacia el patio seguida de Tomoyo, luego, recordó que esa mañana no le había dado tiempo de preparar ni su almuerzo ni el de Shaoran. Aunque gracias al cielo Tomoyo siempre traía comida de sobra, y podría compartir con ella.

Y hablando de Shaoran…

¿Dónde se había metido?

-¿Hoe?- preguntaba la castaña buscando con la vista a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionaba la amatista.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran?-

- Con Eriol- contestaba con simpleza la chica, siguiendo con su almuerzo como si nada interesante estuviera pasando.

-_Es cierto Eriol tampoco está_- pensaba para si misma Sakura- ¿Dónde se metió ese par?-

-Están terminando su conversación de esta mañana- murmuraba a modo de respuesta.

-¿Hoe?- se volvía a extrañar la castaña, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

-¿Y bien?- interrogaba el inglés.

-¿Y bien que?- preguntaba el castaño recostándose a la reja.

-Sin rodeos, _Li_- pedía usando su apellido, como cada vez que quería hablar en serio con él- Quiero que me digas que es lo que te traes escondido con el asunto de Kazanagi-

-¿Hablas de lo que te dije esta mañana?-

Vio como el de lente asentía una vez con la cabeza. Suspiró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Dio media vuelta despegándose de la reja para poder admirar la vista de Tomoeda que daba la azotea del instituto.

-Digamos que todo fue el lunes en la tarde… Después del receso, aquí mismo…- empezaba a relatar el chico.

---Flashback---

Estaba subiendo las escaleras de hacia la azotea, buscando una de las razones lógicas de porque acudía al llamado. Le habían dicho que Kazanagi lo estaba esperando en la azotea del instituto. Lo meditó un par de minutos antes de ir a ver que quería ese infeliz. Y para ser sinceros no tenia un muy buen presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar.

Empujó la puerta que lo separaba del último piso de la estructura, dejando ver al otro lado la sonrisa burlona del novio de su mejor amiga. Su ceño se frunció aun más, dándole a entender que no estaba allí para bromas de mal gusto. Kazanagi pareció comprender el mensaje, dejando a un lado su sonrisa para dar paso a un expresión un poco más seria.

-Li- saludaba el chico.

-Habla de una buena vez- pedía rodando los ojos, no estaba dispuesto a seguir un juego de falsa amabilidad.

-¿Alguien no está de buenas hoy, eh?- preguntaba con su aire burlón característico, haciendo a Li fruncir aun más el ceño y bufar con fuerza- En fin, vamos al grano. ¿Esto te es familiar?- preguntaba extendiéndole un sobre amarillo a su acompañante.

Shaoran miró con desconfianza el objeto. Después de varios segundos decidió tomarlo entre sus manos, abriéndolo con poca delicadeza. Lo inclinó levemente para poder vaciar su contenido. Del sobre salieron un par de fotos, alzó su vista a Kazanagi quien parecía divertido con la situación. Una de sus cejas se arqueó en símbolo de confusión, el rubio se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza invitándolo a observar con mas cuidado las fotografías. Bajó su vista nuevamente, viendo las impresiones con aun mas cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena reflejadas en ellas. ¿Quién había tomado aquellas fotografías y como habían llegado a manos de Kazanagi?

-¿Sorprendido Li?- indagaba dejando aparecer en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción- Yo no tanto… Debí suponerlo-

-¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotografías?-

-Tengo unos buenos observadores-

-¿Nos estuvieron siguiendo?- preguntaba frunciendo aun más su ceño.

-No había necesidad, Tomoeda entera se podría enterar de las cosas que ustedes dos hacen juntos, no todo el mundo da esas exhibiciones es publico-

-Eres un…- soltaba apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Ah, ah, ah- reprendía Kazanagi mientras negaba con la cabeza- cuida tu vocabulario Li, nadie te esta insultando-

-¿Qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- interrogaba haciendo una bola las fotos entre sus manos.

-Primero que nada no vas a conseguir deshacerte de esas fotografías tan fácil, no soy tan estúpido como para darte las originales- declaraba cruzándose de brazos- Segundo, ¿Qué pretendo? Simple, tu quieres quitarme a mi novia, no voy a permitir eso-

-¿A si?-

-Aunque… Podríamos hacer esto más interesante ¿Sabes? Siempre me han gustado las competencias-

-Sakura no es ningún trofeo- declaraba metiendo las fotografías en uno de sus bolsillos, no se arriesgaría a nada.

-¿Quién dice que no?-

Estaba jugando con su paciencia, al parecer eso le divertía. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, en cualquier momento lo agarraria del cuello del uniforme y lo tiraría de la azotea. Cada vez la idea se hacia más seductora. Bufó con fuerza tratando de controlar sus impulsos asesinos haciendo sus manos puños a los costados de su cuerpo. ¿Kazanagi quería jugar? Entonces él también jugaría.

-Habla- ordenaba, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rubio se expandiera.

-Veras, como te dije la competencia siempre me ha gustado. Digamos que el mejor se quede con Sakura-

-¡Ella no es ningún maldito trofeo!- bramaba agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y arremetiéndolo contra la reja.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Li- pedía sin inmutarse por su situación- A menos de que quieras que las fotos que te acabo de mostrar sean distribuidas a todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria, ¿Qué dices de eso? Que afectada se vería la capitana del equipo de porristas ¿No crees? Una ramera que le monta los cuernos a su novio con su mejor amigo-

-¡Eres un bastardo!- exclamaba el chino, enterrando su puño en la mejilla de Kazanagi.

El rubio llevó su mano a su mejilla, y estuvo a punto de contestar el golpe cuando decidió estallar en un carcajada sonora. Esto avivó aun más la rabia en el joven Li, quien iba a volver a golpearlo cuando decidió que era mejor no hacer nada de lo que se arrepentiría después.

-Esta vez no pienso hacer nada- aseguraba él, aun con su mano en la mejilla- Entonces ¿que dices Li? Un juego sucio, sin reglas, que gane el mejor-

-Atrévete a hacerle daño a Sakura, y date por muerto- amenazaba el castaño.

-Tomaré eso como un si- declaraba empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la azotea- Que gane el mejor competidor…- decía abriendo la puerta para luego desaparecer de la mirada ambarina.

---Fin del Flashback---

- Con razón la mejilla de Kazanagi ha estado de un tono morado estos días- decía en tono de broma, haciendo bufar y rodar los ojos al castaño- ¿Entonces Kazanagi está de acuerdo en que andes con su novia?-

-Es un sucio bastardo que no le debe importar un bledo Sakura…- decía a manera de respuesta.

-Supondré que eso es un si- murmuraba para si mismo- ¿Todavía tienes las fotografías?-

Vio como el castaño asentía una vez con la cabeza y buscaba entre los bolsillos de su pantalón un par de papeles arrugados. El chino se los extendió de mala gana, mientras que él los tomaba entre sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente de la impresión, al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. Al parecer a Shaoran le gustaba bastante servir de servilleta para cierta castaña.

-No me digas… ¿Estabas tratando de quitarle un poco de helado con el que se había ensuciado con tu lengua?- preguntaba a manera de burla.

-Irónicamente si- aceptaba Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas en un leve tono carmesí.

-Al parecer no exageraba cuando dije que el lobo había mostrado los colmillos- decía devolviéndole las fotografías.

-Cállate _Hiiragizawa-_

**O.o.O.o.O**

-¿Qué planes hay para la tarde muchachos?- preguntaba el inglés.

Las clases habían acabado hacia no más de diez minutos. El grupo de cuatro chicos iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto en dirección a la salida. Eriol iba arreguindado de Sakura y Tomoyo por los hombros, mientras que Shaoran caminaba junto a la castaña con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que mi madre quiere que la ayude a escoger un traje para una fiesta de la empresa- declaraba la joven Daidouji- Luego de eso me pondré a terminar la tarea de Física que tengo pendiente-

-¿Shaoran?- preguntaba el de lentes a su amigo.

-Nada muy interesante… Supongo que fastidiar a Sakura el resto de la tarde- afirmaba haciendo que la amatista soltara una risa.

-No va a poder ser querido- decía la castaña algo apenada- Ryuu me invitó a comer un helado con él-

-¡¿Qué Kazanagi hizo que?!- exclamaban a coro los demás.

-Voy a ir a comer un helado con Ryuu- repetía mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente, al parecer ninguno de sus amigos simpatizaba mucho con su novio.

-_Muy astuto Kazanagi_- murmuraba para si mismo el joven Li.

-¿Decías algo Shaoran?- preguntaba la castaña.

-No nada- aseguraba negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú en la tarde?- preguntaba la amatista a Eriol.

-Pues, supongo que vaguear por ahí hasta que se haga tarde y luego ver un poco de televisión- declaraba encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya estaban a metros de la salida de Seijo. En esta había un rubio, que no tardaron en reconocer. Esa sonrisa burlona, esos ojos azules y esa cabellera rubia eran inconfundibles. Pudo escuchar los bufidos de sus demás amigos, definitivamente a ninguno le caía bien Ryuu. Avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, liberándose del agarre de Eriol. Se paró frente al grupo para dirigirles una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos, aquí los dejo. Ryuu me esta esperando- decía señalando a su novio con un movimiento de cabeza- Nos vemos en tu departamento Shaoran- se despedía de él.

Dio unos pasos hasta el castaño para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con lo que no se esperaba era que el joven Li no se conformaría con un beso en el cachete… Quedó totalmente paralizada en el momento que él movió su rostro, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran por milésimas de segundos. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se alejó instintivamente de Shaoran, rogando por que Ryuu no haya visto absolutamente nada.

Vio como la castaña se marchaba a paso apresurado. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea haberla besado frente a Kazanagi, pero no podía aguantarse más la sonrisita sarcástica de sus labios. El muy desgraciado bien sabia que en ese momento él estaba muriéndose de los celos. Aunque tuvo su pequeña recompensa cuando vio el ceño del _enemigo_ levemente fruncido por la escena. Esperaba no haber metido a Sakura en muchos conflictos mentales por lo que acababa de hacer, pero Kazanagi quería jugar ¿Cierto?

El brazo del rubio aprisionó la cintura de la castaña, seguramente a manera de venganza. Soltó un bufido, bien, él también podía jugar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo por mucha rabia que le diera. Pudo ver el destello azul de los ojos de Kazanagi, mirándolo con burla y satisfacción antes de desaparecer por las rejas de Seijo.

-¿Qué están esperando?- preguntaba la voz de la amatista, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices Tomoyo?- indagaba en castaño, sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para centrar su atención en su amiga.

-¿Qué esperan para seguirlos?-

-¿Seguirlo?- esta vez el que preguntaba era Eriol.

-¡Por supuesto!- afirmaba con una sonrisa la chica- ¿No iban a hacer nada durante la tarde, pues? Ya tienen algo que hacer, además, así saben los movimientos que realiza el enemigo- aseguraba guiñándoles un ojo a sus dos amigos-Yo los acompañaría, pero la tarde la tengo ocupada, así que vallan ustedes… ¿Qué dicen?-

-¿Qué dices Shaoran?- preguntaba el ingles al lobo, quien se había quedado pensativo mirando al suelo.

La mirada ambarina se despegó lentamente del piso, para mirar con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra al inglés.

-Creo que se me antojó un helado…-

…

-Si sigues mirando así a Kazanagi no va a haber con quien competir- aseguraba el inglés mientras llevaba una cucharada de su helado de vainilla a la boca.

-Cállate _Hiiragizawa_ y sigue comiendo- ordenaba al tiempo que el hacia lo mismo, solo que con un poco menos se sutileza.

Bien, había estado allí durante dos horas viendo como Kazanagi y su grupito de amigos hablaba entre ellos con y con Sakura. No se aguantaba más que él no la soltara ni por dos segundos. ¡¿Quién se creía él para tener agarrada por la cintura por tanto tiempo, susurrarle cosas al oído y darle besos en la mejilla?!

_Creo que es su novio por algo, ¿No crees?_

Cállate conciencia traidora y sigue comiendo…

_Estás desvariando, ¿lo sabias? A mi no me invitaste helado…_

Que te callaras te había dicho.

Ya era su tercera copa de helado de chocolate, no podía evitarlo. Especialmente por la parte donde los celos lo estaban comiendo vivo y lo que quería era ir a aquella mesa, degollar a Kazanagi y quedarse con Sakura. Si bien sus instintos sádicos habían sido apaciguados por los comentarios que Eriol hacia de vez en cuando, no los había eliminado por completo. Las ganas de poder destrozarle el rostro al rubio y darle una muerte lenta no se irían hasta el momento en que sus manos se alejaran de la cintura de **su** Sakura.

-¿Puedes dejar de pensar en maneras de matar a Kazanagi y hacer una cosa más productiva como intentar escuchar su conversación?- suplicaba Eriol, rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Creo que tengo algo mejor en mente-aseguraba sonriendo cínicamente- ¡Camarera!- llamaba a la chica que atendía su mesa.

Había notado la forma en que la muchacha lo miraba, no era tonto. Pero podía usar eso a su favor: una sonrisita y un par de yenes, le podrían servir de mucho en estos momentos.

Vio como su amigo llamaba a la camarera, esa sonrisa en su rostro no era normal. Oh no… Ahora venia lo bueno, Shaoran Li iba a llevar a cabo su venganza. La chica llegó enseguida, ignorando olímpicamente al inglés y centrando toda su atención en el chino. Su amigo le sonrió a la camarera de una manera que puso totalmente roja a la chica. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un par de yenes y los colocó en el bolsillo del delantal de la muchacha. Señalo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro al rubio de un par de mesas más allá, mientras le murmuraba algo al oído a la chica. Ésta asintió una vez con la cabeza, alejándose hacia a dentro del local.

-¿Quieres explicarme?- pedía el de lentes, para ver como la sonrisa de su amigo se expandía.

-Tu solo observa- decía señalando con la cabeza a la mesa donde están Kazanagi y su grupo.

Un par de segundos más tarde, la chica con la que Shaoran había hablado estaba de vuelta. En su mano derecha cargaba una bandeja con un Banana Split sobre esta. La vista de la chica se fijó por unos segundos en Shaoran y le guiñó un ojo. Luego siguió su camino pasando por un lado de la mesa del rubio hasta que…

-¡Por Kami-sama!- la exclamación de Kazanagi fue música a los oídos de Li.

Ya podía irse a dormir hoy tranquilo sabiendo que había arruinado la tarde de helado improvisada del rubio. Por unos segundos los orbes celestes se posaron sobre él con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer Kazanagi había notado su presencia hacia rato. Otra par de ojos se posaron sobre él. Una mirada aguamarina intentaba asesinarlo, esa debía ser Tawakashi.

Tawakashi, Aiko. No sabia mucho de esa chica, pero al igual que Kazanagi, no le daba buena espina. Ojos aguamarina, cabello negro, tez blanca, buen cuerpo… pinta de: Mujer _Fatal_. Esa era la descripción de aquella chica. No tenía muy buena fama en el instituto, y no quería enterarse por que razones. Por lo que sabia era muy apegada a Kazanagi, no sabia hasta que punto; pero tenia sus sospechas y no creía que fueran falsas sobre la relación que tenia con el rubio.

Después de tratar limpiar el helado derramado sobre su ropa, en intentos infructuosos se volvió a sentar. Sabía que seguramente Kazanagi debía estar pensando en alguna manera de vengarse ahora, pero podría soportarlo después de haber llenado su uniforme con helado.

-¿Supongo que ahora si estas feliz, verdad?- preguntaba el inglés al ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios del castaño.

- Ni te imaginas- murmuraba llevando una ultima cucharada de helado a su boca.

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Me parece raro…- aseguraba la castaña, abrazando sus libros.

Y era realmente extraño a decir verdad. Tomoyo Daidouji no era de las que sabia que su prima iba a tener una cita y no le confeccionaba un vestido. Por primera vez en muchos años, Tommy no se había ofrecido a ayudarla a maquillarse, a vestirse, a hacerle un traje, o cualquier cosa relacionada. La Tomoyo que ella conocía hubiera armado una fiesta para toda Tomoeda porque iba a tener una cita, pero al parecer la idea no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo… Verdaderamente extraño.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntaba la amatista, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Es que… Me parece extraño que no hayas ni siquiera tratado de hacerme un vestido para mi cita con Ryuu…-

-Ah…- musitaba la chica, sintiéndose algo mal.

En realidad ella quisiera estar animada con respecto a lo de su cita pero… No podía, simplemente, no podía. Kazanagi, al igual que al resto, no le caía bien, no de daba buena espina mejor dicho. Había algo en el que no le cuadraba del todo y… No quería contribuir en sus planes. Además, no podía pasarse de bando. Estaría con Shaoran hasta el final, Sakura tendría que darse cuenta de las cosas algún día. Ella sabia que Sakura sentía algo más por Shaoran que simple amor de amigos, no por algo no dejaba de verlo, esas miradas, esas sonrisas, tenia que darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía… Y Shaoran tenia que animarse a confesarle lo que sentía, no podía quedarse parado esperando a que algo hiciera entrar en razón a Sakura.

-¿Tommy? ¿Tomoyo me estas escuchando?- indagaba Sakura batiendo su mano frente al rostro de su prima.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Qué decías?-

-¿Enserio estas bien? Que yo sepa la que siempre anda en la luna de las dos soy yo, no tu- apuntaba con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

-Solo estaba pensado- declaraba haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto- En fin… Aquí te dejo, hablamos después- decía cruzando en el pasillo que le tocaba para ir a practica del coro.

La castaña suspiró… Bien, al parecer tendría que arreglarse ella sola el viernes por la noche…

…

Sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse por las cuerdas de la guitarra, sin producir sonido coherente alguno. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, ya se estaba atrasando mucho. No era normal que tardara tanto desde de las practicas. Volvió a pasear sus dedos por las cuerdas. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon en el momento en que una respiración agitada se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Bien… Hora de poner su plan en marcha.

-Pasa- murmuró el castaño.

Después de un par de segundos, una japonesa sonrojada, tal vez por la carrera que había dado desde las duchas al salón de música o tal vez porque había sido descubierta en su plan de espiar a su mejor amigo mientras practicaba guitarra apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-Es mejor tener un publico visible a estarle cantando a alguien detrás de la puerta, ¿Sabias?- aseguraba con una sonrisa el chino a la flor.

-Bueno… yo…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba mientras más tiempo pasaba viendo las pupilas castañas.

-Vamos, no te quedes allí parada, siéntate- pedía palmeando con su mano izquierda el lugar junto a él en el banco del piano.

Sakura dio un par de pasos inseguros desde la puerta hasta el lugar junto a Shaoran. Se sentó con cuidado al lado del chico, cosa que arrebató una sonrisa del joven Li. La castaña miraba fijamente la guitarra que tenia entre sus manos, al parecer evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Volteo su rostro hasta el punto donde quedaba frente al de la chica. Se acercó lentamente a ella, dejando un beso en su mejilla ahora más sonrojada que antes. Sus orbes ámbares volaron hacia las cuerdas de la guitarra, empezando a tocar un melodía dulce.

Justamente en el momento en que sus labios se entreabrieron para cantar, una mano se colocó sobre la que usaba para tocar las cuerdas. Extrañado, volteó hacia Sakura quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando volvió a abrir sus labios, esta vez para hablar, los de ella lo acallaron acordando las distancias entre ambos. El asombro le pasó en los siguiente segundos, dejándolo corresponder al beso. En el momento en que la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron. Juntando sus frentes abrieron los ojos. Iba a volver a asaltar los labios de Sakura, cuando ella decidió hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que te pedí prestada tu guitarra el martes y el miércoles?-

-Si- afirmaba el chico, sin entender mucho a que iba a todo eso.

-Yo estuve tratando de aprender a tocar algo en ella durante ese tiempo- decía mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían aun más, si eso era posible- Y yo quería que tu me…-

La frase quedó al aire por dos razones: Primera, su voz había muerto en su garganta a causa de sus nervios; segunda, era imposible hablar si alguien te estaba besando, sobretodo si ese alguien era Shaoran Li.

-Me encantaría- aseguraba separándose de ella.

Pronto sintió el peso de algo en sobre su regazo. Sostuvo entre sus manos la guitarra que Shaoran acababa de darle. Colocó sus dedos en la posición del primer acorde, y su otra mano cerca de las cuerdas. Miró de reojo a su acompañante quien tenia toda su atención centrada en ella. Tomó todo el aire que pudieron almacenar sus pulmones antes de empezar a tocar.

Si bien estaba nerviosa por no equivocarse con las notas, también esta nerviosa por el tema de su voz.

**Someone is there  
Waiting for my song  
I'm only looking  
For someone to sing along**

Gracias a Kami-sama su voz había salido bien. No se había equivocado en ningún acorde de guitarra, todo estaba bien hasta ahora. Quería voltear a ver a Shaoran, pero tenia miedo de equivocarse en una nota en el proceso.

**Deep in the sky  
Down where tree tops bloom  
I know my heart will always lead me back to you  
I know my heart will always lead me back to you**

Tuvo que habérselo imaginado antes. Ella cantaría algo tan dulce como ella. Bien, eso había sonado cursi pero era cierto. La verdad es que le estaba gustando bastante como cantaba, ya estaba técnicamente entrado en la fase de embobamiento crónico pero eso no importaba ahora.

No sabia que ella tocara tan bien la guitarra, al parecer de verdad se había esforzado practicando.

**Someone to lose my head for  
Who stops the rain and tears  
Someone that brings me flowers  
Someone who cares for me.**

Esperaba que todo su esfuerzo de dos días de practica hasta tardes horas de la noche hubiera valido la pena. Esperaba que a Shaoran le estuviese gustando tanto como a ella le gustaba que el cantara. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

**Someone is there  
Waiting for my song  
I am only looking  
For someone to sing along**

Volvía de nuevo al coro, ya faltaba muy poco para acabar la canción. Ya había dejado el estrés atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando las notas fluir.

Se veía tan irresistiblemente bonita así. Con los ojos cerrados, cantando, tan concentrada. Tenia que controlarse un poco y aunque sea dejarla terminar la canción. ¿Cierto?

**When all my dreams  
Finally reach yours  
We will appraise  
And maybe find the word truelove  
We will apprise  
And maybe find the word truelove**

No le había dado tiempo de siquiera abrir los ojos cuando sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos. El peso de la guitarra había desaparecido de su regazo y ahora sentía las manos del castaño en su cintura. Pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico, para atraerlo más hacia ella.

Una leve grito por parte de ella resonó dentro de la boca del chico cuando Sakura se sintió alzar en el aire. Ciertamente la posición ya lo estaba cansando así que decidió arreglar las cosas para estar algo más cómodo. Colocó a la chica sobre sus piernas, para poderla besar con mayor comodidad.

Ahora podría decir que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en alguna parte y acababa de encontrar el lugar donde quisiera pasar el resto de su vida. Bien, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero en realidad nunca pensó que las piernas de Shaoran Li fueran tan condenadamente cómodas. Pegó su cuerpo totalmente al del chico, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar su espalda y sus piernas de enroscaban al torso del chino.

Sintió a Sakura cada vez más pegada a su ser, y eso no estaba siendo nada bueno para su autocontrol. Sabia que no había sido la mejor idea ponerla justamente sobre sus piernas, pero demonios, no había encontrado otro mejor lugar. Sus manos empezaron a adquirir vida propia, acariciando las curvas de la chica. Un suspiro de parte de ella quedo ahogado en su boca cuando sus manos acariciaron su espalda por debajo de la tela del uniforme. Escucharon un chillido al cual no hicieron mucho caso, pero sintieron que se movían levemente hacia adelante.

Estaba yéndose hacia atrás cuando sintió el piano en su espalda. Sino fuese por el instrumento que había detrás de ellos ya hubieran terminado ambos en el suelo. Cuando sus pulmones empezaron a reclamar oxigeno, se separaron solo un par de segundos para poder tomar aire y seguir con su trabajo. La lengua de Sakura pidió paso, haciendo que Shaoran entreabriera los labios concediéndoselo. La chica exploraba la boca del chino a placer, mientras que sus dedos se enterraban en el sedoso cabello castaño. Volvieron a escuchar el mismo chillido de hacia rato, mientras volvían a moverse hacia adelante.

Su autocontrol había caído por la borda en el momento en que ella había profundizado el beso. Digamos que eso se podía notar en cierto bulto que se estaba formando en su pantalón. Rogaba porque Sakura no notaba lo que estaba despertando en él, y también rogaba por poderse control hasta el punto de no hacerla suya en medio del salón de música. Otro suspiro de la castaña murió en su boca cuando sus manos subieron lo suficiente para poder tocar su braseare. Era el momento donde se estaba debatiendo interiormente:

¿Deshacerse o no de la prenda? Esa es la cuestión.

_Suenas como Hamlet._

Ja, ja. Por primera vez agradecía los comentarios sarcásticos de su conciencia, aunque sea lo había ayudado a desviarse un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No estaría bien deshacerse de ella en la preparatorio. ¿Qué pasa si llegara alguien y ellos en medio de _circunstancias un tanto incomodas_?

Como di hubiera pedido que pasara: la puerta del salón de música se abrió de un solo golpe.

-¡¿Disculpen?!- aquella voz no les sonaba para nada familiar en aquellos momentos, pero a juzgar por la aspereza seguramente era un profesor. Y sonaba algo molesto.

Si no fuera poco que los hubiesen encontrado _comiéndose mutuamente_: Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que hizo que el banco termina de moverse, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo.

Una sonrojada Kinomoto y un apenado Li se pusieron enseguida de pie. Shaoran rogaba porque nadie notara el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón, mientras que Sakura pedía por que el espectáculo que acaban de mostrar no los llevara a la oficina del Director.

-¿Y bien?- pedía una explicación el profesor, cruzándose de brazos.

-Este… Bueno… Yo… Nosotros…- Sakura trataba de encontrar alguna explicación racional, pero al parecer tenia la mente total y absolutamente nublada.

Escucharon al profesor suspirar, derrumbando su posición de impaciencia y regaño, para convertirla en una de resignación. Sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo y se adentró en el salón pasando junto a los estudiantes. Estos escucharon como el murmuró un: "Adolescentes…". Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron aun más. Después de un par de segundos, el profesor que acababa de entrar salió con unos papeles en sus manos. Antes de salir les dirigió una ultima mirada y dijo:

-Asegúrense que la puerta quede cerrada cuando se vayan- pedía antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de Seijo.

…

-La próxima vez podríamos tener un poco más de cuidado, ¿No crees?- preguntaba la castaña a su compañero mientras pasaban sobre el puente antes del parque del Rey Pingüino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que va a haber una próxima vez?- indagaba sonriéndole de manera pícara a Sakura.

-¿Qué? Yo este… Quiero decir que…- sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí… ¿Estaría mal si admitía que quería una próxima vez?

-Ya déjalo así, no importa- aseguraba parar restarle importancia al asunto.

Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que ya no tenia nadie al lado. Detuvo su marcha y miró sobre su hombro para ver donde estaba Sakura. La chica estaba parada a mitad del puente, recostada al barandal con su vista fija en uno de los lirios del rio. Se acercó a paso lento hacia la castaña, ciertamente extrañado. Se colocó a su lado, viendo el mismo punto del agua que ella.

-¿Qué…?-

-Oye Shaoran- cortaba su pregunta la chica- Se me olvidaba preguntarte… ¿Te gustó?-

-¿Qué?- preguntaba alzando una ceja más confundido que antes.

-¿Qué si te gustó la canción…?- indagaba mientras el chico se colocaba detrás de ella.

Sintió las manos del castaño apoderarse de su cintura, obligándola a darse media vuelta para quedar frente a él. Sus esmeraldas chocaron con los ámbares de él, haciendo que se perdiera en ellos. A la luz del crepúsculo, se veían realmente bien. Esos destellos dorados que tanto le atraían cada vez se hacían más irresistible, bajó lentamente su mirada hasta sus carnosos labios que estaban curvados en una sonrisa.

-Dime si esto responde tu pregunta- decía inclinándose sobre ella.

No entendió a que se refería hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Gustosa lo volvió a recibir como lo había recibido hacia rato. Sus manos se posaron en la nuca del castaño, mientras que las de este se posaban a los lados del barandal formando una especie de jaula. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, a tiempo que profundizaba el beso.

Esta escena era divisada a lo lejos por un par de oji-azules. El chico apretaba con mayor fuerza la cintura de la chica, mientras que ella simplemente se recostaba a su pecho. Bien sabían que era arriesgado estar tan juntos, cerca del par de castaños; pero ninguno pudo resistir el seguirlo cuando escucharon la conversación de dos profesores. Unos comentaba de lo hormonados que podían llegar a ser los adolescentes, ya que había visto a un par de ellos en _algo más que un simple beso_ en el salón de música. Ambos sintieron curiosidad por saber quien eran el par que encontraron.

Que sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron saliendo con las ropas un tanto desarregladas a Li y a Kinomoto. Digamos que ella se tuvo que contener parte de la rabia de él, por verlos a ambos salir de aquel modo. Sabia muy bien que el chico no había tenido mucho avances con ella y lo que le daba más rabia era lo mucho que Li estaba logrando. Sus manos trataron de acariciar los brazos de él, intentado desvanecer un poco de la fuerza que ejercía en su cintura por la impotencia que le daba ver lo que el chino conseguía.

-Recuerda que tu tienes el titulo que Li no ha conseguido- afirmaba ella, tratando de consolarlo un poco.

-Ya lo sé, pero el consigue cosas que creo jamás lograré de ella-

-¿Quieres dejar de mortificarte? Un día de estos no me voy a aguantar más tus berrinches, además, ya me tienes olvidada, desde que apareció ella ya casi no me paras- aseguraba cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-No digas eso…- pedía bajando su rostro hasta su cuello para empezar a besarlo- No sé si ya te olvidaste, pero por la cita de mañana yo te debo algo-

-Cierto…- recordaba mientras un suspiro salía de los labios de la chica- ¿Mi departamento o el tuyo?-

**O.o.O.o.O**

-Amigo, tu estas loco de remate- aseguraba el chico de ojos miel a su compañero.

-Cállate Yuki- ordenaba bufando, mientras seguía metiendo ropa dentro de la maleta.

-¿No crees que deberían buscarse un lugar de encuentro más cerca que Osaka?- indagaba su amigo, mientras se recostaba a la pared.

-La conocí en Osaka, cuando nos fuimos de excursión hace un par de meses, la volví a ver cuando te acompañe allá de emergencia, por lo de tus abuelos- decía mientras luchaba con su maleta para poder cerrarla- Osaka ha sido el única lugar donde la he visto, Osaka seguirá siendo el lugar donde la seguiré viendo- declaraba bajando su maleta de la cama.

-No sabia que estabas tan enamorado- afirmaba Yukito con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que te callaras Yuki- repetía la orden el moreno.

-Supongo que esta a sido una de las razones por las cuales dejas a Sakura en casa del joven Li- dijo el ojimiel, sentándose en la cama- Para que no se preocupara tanto como la ultima vez-

No escuchó respuesta, mas con los años de amistad había aprendido a interpretar los silencios de Toya Kinomoto. Simplemente pudo sonreír, comprendiendo su silencio como un si. Vio como el moreno llevaba su maleta hasta la entrada de su cuarto, disponiéndola allí para salir en un rato.

-¿Ya lo hablaste con el señor Fujitaka?- preguntaba para obtener un nuevo silencio- Eso quiere decir que está de acuerdo- aseguraba Yukito poniéndose de pie, al ver como Toya abandonaba la habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, pasando frente a la sala donde estaba el señor Kinomoto. Este dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo a un lado, para poder ir a despedir a su hijo mayor.

-¿No quieres que te lleve hasta la estación de trenes?- ofrecía su padre.

-No gracias papá- decía negando con la cabeza- Me iré en bus-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si- afirmaba tomando su maleta- La parada de autobuses no queda muy lejos-

-¿No piensas decirle nada a la pequeña Sakura?- preguntaba pensando en la de ojos verdes.

-Yo… hablaré con ella cuando vuelva, creo que estaré aquí el sábado por la noche, para ese entonces ya habrá regresado de casa del mocoso- decía abriendo la puerta para poder salir.

-Entonces buena suerte, hijo- deseaba abrazando a su primogénito.

-Gracias- decía dando unas palmadas en la espalda de su progenitor antes de separarse de él.

Solamente esperaba que ella fuese la mujer indicada, y no estar haciendo todo esto en balde.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Desde que había dicho que iba a hacer la cena, Sakura había desaparecido, junto con la escoba, la pala y su MP3. Ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer se había tomado muy enserio lo del trato de: "Shaoran cocina, Sakura limpia". Sonrió divertido, ya la cena estaba lista. Era hora de buscar a la castaña para que dejara sus labores de limpieza y fuese a cenar con él.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla, estaba barriendo cerca del balcón. Bueno, a decir verdad estaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos barrer. Al parecer la escoba era su compañera de baile, o tal vez su micrófono. Se acercó con cautela hacia ella, tratando de no hacer ruido para que ella no dejara de cantar y poderla escuchar.

-No me llames Dolores, llámame Lola… La que siempre anda por Barcelona buscando follón ay, ay, ay-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se quedó totalmente estático en su lugar, sus mejillas junto con sus orejas ardieron y… su imaginación empezó a volar.

¡Demonios! Malditas hormonas adolescentes…

¿Por qué tenia que cantar esa canción? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer los soniditos del final de la estrofa? ¿Por qué tenia que escucharse tan tentadora y deseable? ¿Por qué cada vez no se le podía acercar a Sakura porque el deseo se hacia insoportable…? No podía tomarla, simplemente por tres razones: primero, antes que nada era su mejor amiga, merecía respeto y necesitaba de su consentimiento; segundo, por más que quisiera restregarle a Kazanagi que se había acostado con su novia, no podía hacer que ella le fuese más infiel de lo que ya era; tercero, quería conservar su masculinidad intacta, en otras palabras, si Toya Kinomoto sabia que le había robado la virginidad a su hermana, o seria compasivo con él y lo castraría o lo llevaría directo a la tumba.

Pudo ver que la castaña alzaba los ojos, mirándolo ahora por el cristal de la puerta corrediza del balcón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Shaoran?- preguntaba dándose vuelta, ciertamente extrañada por la quietud de su amigo.

Luego cayó en cuenta.

-¿No- No me di-digas que me-me escu-cuchaste?- tartamudeaba sonrojada.

El chico simplemente pudo asentir una vez con la cabeza, aun tratando de disipar las imágenes de su cabeza. La castaña enseguida sintió como de sus orejas empezaba a salir vapor. Eso no había sido muy cómodo que digamos…

-Oye Shaoran… ¿La-la cena está lista?- indagaba tratando de cambiar "el tema" de "conversación".

El chino sacudió su cabeza, para poder alejar las imágenes de una vez por todas y hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-Si, para eso viene- aseguraba, dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte que no fuesen el par de esmeralda que lo miraban.

-Entonces vamos a comer- decía regalándole una sonrisa a Shaoran- Pero primero déjame dejar esto en el cuarto de aseo- comentaba antes de salir de la sala.

…

-Buenas noches, Sakura- decía desde la puerta.

Después de la cena no habían hecho mucho, Sakura se había dedicado a lavar los platos mientras que él trataba de ayudarla. Solo le había dejado secar los trastes limpios. Luego de eso fueron a la sala a ver televisión, sin encontrar nada interesante que ver. Pero eso no fue gran problema, ya que Shaoran estaba más interesando en hacer rabiar a Sakura que en la programación de aquella noche.

La castaña se había aburrido de ser fastidiado por el chino, así que dijo que seria bueno que se fuesen a dormir, ya que mañana tenían que ir a la preparatoria. Shaoran trató de rogarle que se quedasen un rato más despierto, cualquier cosa encontrarían para hacer, pero ella ya había entrado al baño para darse una ducha antes de dormir.

Ahora él estaba parado en la puerta de lo que seria la habitación de Sakura, viendo como se arropaba después de darle un beso de las "Buenas Noches". Cuando la chica estuvo bajo sus sabanas, apagó la luz para cerrar la puerta e ir a su propio cuarto. Como la mayoría de las noches, había decidido dormir sin camisa, cosa que le trajo algunos inconvenientes al momento de darle el beso de las buenas noches a Sakura y las manos de ella.

Se metió bajo las sabanas, pensando en lo que posiblemente hubiese pasado si el no los hubiera detenido. Suspiró dando media vuelta en la cama para poder acomodarse de medio lado. Esperaba que los sueños del martes en la noche no se repitieran…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Estaba en una habitación oscura, no sabia donde estaba exactamente. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un destello azul, que identificó como los ojos de Ryuu. Otro destello más estaba junto a él, era Tawakashi y estaba abrazada al brazo de su novio con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, mirando desde allí al par de oji-azules. Una lágrimas involuntarias bajaron por sus mejillas, cuando Ryuu se separó de Aiko para inclinarse sobre ella y murmurar:

-Me voy a divertir contigo un rato… ¿Qué te parece?-

Más lágrimas seguían bajando mientras que los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación reían con maldad ante su llanto. De repente alguien se puso frente a ella, en posición para defenderla. Alzó su vista tratando de ver quien era pero las lágrimas solo le dejaban ver una cabellera castaña…

Cabello castaño…

¡Shaoran!

-¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño!- declaraba desafiando con la mirada al rubio.

-¿Ah si?- preguntaba con tono de burla.

Desde su lugar pudo ver como el sacaba de detrás de su espalda algo plateado y resplandeciente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, enseguida abrió su boca para alertar al chino.

Pero fue muy tarde…

La figura de él cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron con rapidez en sus ojos, bajando con la misma velocidad por sus mejillas. Se arrastró hacia donde estaba el castaño, y poder sostenerlo en brazos. Al parecer no lo había apuñalado en algún sitio vital de su anatomía, la cortada estaba en su brazo derecho, donde el chico presionaba fuertemente con su mano.

-Sh…Shaoran- murmuraba ella, mientras veía como las lágrimas que llegaban a su barbilla caían sobre el chico en sus brazos.

-Estoy bi…en- mentía tratando de calmarla un poco.

Claro que no estaba bien, la cortada era grande y si seguía sangrando así él…

…

Enserio lo intentó, lo decía de verdad. Pero es que era imposible dormir con tanto ruido que hacia en la habitación de al lado. Suspiró, dando otra vuelta para poder poner su almohada sobre su cabeza, tal vez así no escucharía todo el ruido que hacia la chica en la recamara continua… pero ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo ella a estas horas de la noche?

-¡SHAORAN!- un gritó desgarrador lo seco enseguida de la cama.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Sin importarle lo frio que estaba es suelo, se bajó de su cama tan rápido como pudo para ir hasta la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Sakura. Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando a la chica en cuestión en su cama, moviéndose en exceso. Ella estaba repitiendo su nombre varias veces, mientras veía como lagrimas bajan por sus ojos. Se acercó hasta la chica, buscando el modo de despertarla sin ser muy brusco.

No tuvo que pensar mucho, ya que cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la cama, ella seguida se paró, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mirando de una lado a otro desesperada. Cuando las esmeraldas chocaron con sus ojos, la chica no dudo ni dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre él. Sus brazos enseguida apresaron el torso desnudo del joven, mientras que este sentía las gotas salinas recorrer su cuello, donde Sakura escondía su rostro.

-Que bueno que estas bien- había murmurado con la voz rota.

No entendió absolutamente nada, simplemente limitándose a corresponder el gesto. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre la figura de la chica, tratando de darle un poco de confort. Acarició con suavidad sus cortos cabellos castaños mientras que ella lo apretaba con aun más fuerza.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien… solo fue un sueño- aseguraba tratando de calmarla.

-Di-dime que me quieres- exigía la chica, extrañándolo bastante.

-Te quiero mucho, mi flor de cerezo- declaraba apretándola aun más contra si.

-Tenia tanto miedo Shaoran… Pensé que te perdería- decía enterrando aun más su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Perderme?- preguntaba ciertamente confundido.

Sintió como ella asentía una vez sobre la piel de su cuello. Suspiró, guiándolos a ambos hasta la cama de la castaña. La chica no se quiso despegar de él en ningún momento. El trató de separarla con delicadeza, para poder verla a los ojos. Cuando lo logró, usó su dedo pulgar para limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas de la chica.

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntaba el chino, para ver como ella asentía una vez con la cabeza.

Entreabrió sus labios para empezar su relato. Pasaron unos cinco minutos, antes de que pudiera contarle lo que había soñando. Claro que esto se debió a que de vez en cuando los sollozos se apoderaban de su voz no dejándola continuar. Cuando hubo terminado de relatar, el chico la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila… Solo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo- consolaba para sentir como ella se aferraba a su torso.

-¿Shaoran?- llamaba un tanto insegura la castaña.

-¿Si dime?-

-Crees que podrías… ¿Quedarte a dormir conmigo?- preguntaba sintiendo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, y esta vez no era por el llanto.

-Bu-bueno… Está bi-bien- aceptaba el chino, sonrojado también.

Ella se separó de él, para poderse meter bajo las sabanas. Él hizo lo mismo, luego de que ella se hubiese acomodado totalmente en su lecho. Cuando estuvo en su lugar en la pequeña cama, sintió las manos de Sakura posarse sobre su pecho y luego la cabeza de ella. Bajó su mirada ciertamente sonrojado para ver una cabellera castaña reposando sobre él.

-Buenas noches, mi pequeño lobo- escuchó que susurraba la chica, antes de que la habitación se sumiera en total silencio…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: PERDON!!! Si ya se que no tengo perdón… lo sé pero… que más puedo pedirles? Esta semana es en la que he podido trabajar en el fic ya que he estado muy ocupada, otro mes ls hice esperar… u.u lo siento!!

Hay tanto que decir de este capitulo… Empezando por la parte en donde les regalé un lemon… Si, eso no estaba planificado, llámenlo tarde de hormonas y ociedad de Mila-chan si quieren `^^ Es mi primer lemon, y quiero saber que dicen de el, enserio es muy importante para mi saberlo!

Si odiaban a Ryuu antes de este capitulo, ahora lo deben odiar más… Estoy segura que ya saben quien es la chica de los arbusto del capitulo pasado, y también la deben odiar, lo sé.

Tantos besos, no les gusta? *-* Yo amo escribir besos, y los flashbacks, por eso hay tantos :D

Ya estamos viendo que es lo que pasa con nuestro Toya que aparece y desaparece de la nada… Para las que dijeron que era una chica la que lo tenia así… pues acertaron ;D.

Se que todas posiblemente estén desilusionadas porque el lobo no cantó en este capi… pero cantó Sakura! Premio de consolación (¿?) No me paren estoy mal… `^^ La canción que cantó Sak con la guitarra era Someone Is There Waiting For My Song de Aselin Debison. La otra que cantó fue Lola de Pastora.

Pasando a lo de los clubes…

Amamos a Toya Kinomoto (Miembros: 6)  
Odiamos a Ryuu Kazanagi (Miembros: 7)  
Shaoran Li es la cosa más sexy, adorable, hermoso, guapo, super dulce con Sakura, irresistible, ma's bueno que un camión de gomitas, chocolate puro (¿?), tierno, todo un papi, re-bueno, esta como quiere, es un sex simbol, todo un bombonaso, buen besador, sonrojable, dulce, despistado, victima de Tomoyo y Eriol, imperfectamente perfecto, amable, encantador, lindo de este planeta (Miembros: 11)

Un nuevo club a petición:  
Amemos a Eriol Hiiragizawa: (Miembros: 3)

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Prometí responderlos… Lo se, pero esta vez voy a responder los reviews enseguida que me lleguen.

Miren que no vi la novela hoy por estar escribiéndoles esto! xP Así que sean buenos conmigo y recompénsenme que no haya visto la novela dejándome reviews, si va?

La próxima entrega la quiero tener para dentro de dos semanas, pero como sabemos que es mentira que la voy a tener lista en dos semanas espérenme para Mayo.. xDD si puedo publicaré antes

Besos, los quierooo!!

Mila-chan! xP


	8. En la Guerra y en el Amor Todo se ValeII

**Enamorado de mi Mejor Amiga**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Card Captors Sakura no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, menos Ryuu y Aiko –Ya sabemos que nadie los soporta, no tienen porque decirlo la verdad `^^ pero yo amo a mi catire ok? xD- La trama es totalmente de mi autoría. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

PERDOON! Mas abajo en las notas les explico mi retrazo, por ahora, disfruten en capi! ^^

* * *

Capítulo VII: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y esto es ambas II.

Los rayos del sol golpearon sin piedad su rostro. Trató de cerrar los ojos con mayor fuerza, en un intento de deshacerse de la inclemente luz. Su mano izquierda pasó a su rostro, sirviendo de bloqueador a los rayos que trataban de despertarlo. De sus labios salió un suspiro, no podría luchar contra ellos y era hora de que se fuera despertando. En eso, sintió un peso sobre su pecho que se movía, haciéndole cosquillas. Bajó su mirada ambarina hasta dicho lugar, viendo un montón de cabellos castaños desparramados sobre su torso.

Una sonrisa ladina se hizo presente en sus labios. Cayó en cuenta de que su mano derecha permanecía sobre la cintura de la chica. Con la mano que usaba para repeler la luz, quitó unos cuantos cabellos de su frente, dejando ver el angelical rostro de ella. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en ellos. Escuchó como murmuraba su nombre, sonrojándolo hasta la punta de los pies ¿Acaso Sakura soñaba con él?

Su mirada se despegó un par de segundos de ella para poder fijarse en el despertador. Siete y diez de la mañana, al parecer ambos estaban tan dormidos que no escucharon el despertador cuando sonó. Ya tendrían que ver como se colaban dentro de la preparatoria para el segundo periodo, pero… Era incapaz de romper el momento en que estaba ahora. Siendo sinceros, se sentía muy bien tenerla sobre él, durmiendo plácidamente. Nunca pensó que ver dormir a alguien le gustaría tanto.

La escuchó bostezar para que luego se moviera de nuevo, dejándole ahora ver dos esmeraldas. Ella le sonrió subiendo lentamente para alcanzar sus labios. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de cualquier forma, ella ya se había separado de él para poder hablar.

-Buenos días, Shaoran-

-Buenos días, preciosa- saludaba el chino, haciéndola sonrojar por el adjetivo.

-¿Nos hemos quedado dormidos?- preguntaba mirando de reojo el despertador.

-Sí, creo que perdimos la primera hora de clases…-

-¿Matemática? Oh genial…- aseguraba suspirando resignada. No le convenía perder clases de matemática, pero en fin…- Bien, vamos a dormir un rato más… La clase no se acaba hasta las ocho… podemos quedarnos otro rato durmiendo, tengo sueño…- pedía bajando la cabeza, acomodándose en el pecho de Shaoran para cerrar los ojos.

_¡Sakura mentirosa! Dile la verdad…_

El ceño de la chica de frunció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar el comentario de su mente. Bien esa voz podía ser bastante fastidiosa.

-¿Y que se supone que le digo? Oye Shaoran, quedémonos aquí porque no sabes lo mucho que me gusta dormir sobre tu pecho y que me abraces mientras duermo-

-Si eso es así entonces quedémonos un rato más- respondía la voz de Shaoran.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras sentía que de sus orejas podría salir humo. No se atrevía a subir su mirada hasta Shaoran. Estúpida conciencia, la hacía hablar en voz alta. Trató de decir cualquier cosa, abriendo y cerrando sus labios varias veces en un intento por articular cualquier excusa que la salvara de lo que acababa de decir.

Se quedó totalmente helada en el momento que sintió la manta cubrirlos a ambos. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente junto con su cabeza hasta poder ver parte del rostro de Shaoran. Podía ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero de sus labios no se desaparecía la sonrisa. Suspiró atrayendo la atención del chico hacia ella. La mano de él se dedicó a remover unos mechones de cabello que habían caído nuevamente sobre su frente.

-¿No querías dormir un rato más?-

-¿No te… molesta qué…?- la pregunta fue callada por el dedo índice de Shaoran que se posó sobre sus labios.

-En lo absoluto- aseguraba regalándole una sonrisa en medio del sonrojo de ambos.

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada acomodándose de nuevo sobre su pecho. Colocó una de sus manos sobre este para estar más cómoda, sintiendo como el corazón de chino se aceleraba cada vez más rápido. Era un sonido realmente hipnotizador, a su parecer, le gustaba como se escuchan los latidos del corazón de él.

_¿Te estás escuchando tú?_

Si… Pero ¿Qué importaba? Era cierto. Suspiró, no arruinaría su momento con él por estar discutiendo con su conciencia. Escuchaba en retumbar del corazón del chico bajo su oído cada vez más rápido y en ese momento sintió curiosidad… ¿Qué despertaba ella en Shaoran?

Mordió su labio inferior no muy segura de lo que haría en ese momento, pero, todo sea por la ciencia.

Un tanto insegura usó la mano que reposaba sobre el pecho del chico para acariciar este. Sus dedos se movieron solo un poco, cerrando su mano en una especie de puño. El pulso de él se aceleró un poco más. Esta vez intentó dibujando circulitos con su dedo índice. El corazón del chico ahora iba aun más rápido. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción repentina se formó en su rostro.

Ahora sabía que podía llegar a ponerlo nervioso con el roce de sus dedos pero… ¿Qué mas despertaba?

_¿Qué más quieres despertar? Esa sería la pregunta acertada._

Sus ojos se abrieron y el sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Ella… Ella… ¿Ella no estaba pensando comprobar si despertaba _esos_ instintos en Shaoran, o si?

Alzó su vista hasta el rostro del chico. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, mientras fruncía levemente su ceño. Sin entender mucho volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho. De repente, la piel de su pecho se había convertido en una especie de tentación. Sin saber muy bien qué clase de impulsos la guiaban, ladeó su cabeza lo suficiente para que sus labios pudiesen llegar hasta su pecho. Podía sentir el pulso desenfrenado del chino bajo ella.

Otro beso más, haciéndole crecer cada vez más la necesidad de seguir. Cuando estuvo por darle el tercer beso, se detuvo. Miró nuevamente a Shaoran, su ceño estaba aun más fruncido, sus ojos apretados con mayor fuerza y ahora la mano que no estaba sobre su cintura esta apretada en un puño. Seguía sin entender porque se comportaba de aquel modo. Volvió a besar la piel morena, sintiendo como se tensaba más y su corazón latía a mayor velocidad.

Colocó su oreja justamente sobre el lugar donde se escuchaban más los latidos. Sonrió y dejó sus parpados caer embobada ante el sonido. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con… Sus mejillas se sonrojaron enseguida.

_¿No era eso lo que querías comprobar?_

A decir verdad… Ella… Ella…

-¿Sa…Sakura?- llamaba la voz ronca del chino.

-¿Si dime?- indagaba aun con el color dominando en sus mejillas.

-Voy a… a tomar una du… ducha, es…espera por favor- pedía haciendo un ademán en levantarse.

-Ehm… Claro- decía levantándose evitando mirar el bulto en su pantalón de dormir.

Cuando estuvo de pie fuera de la cama, solo le bastaron dos zancadas para llegar a la puerta del baño. Su vista quedó prendada a la entrada del la pequeña habitación. Mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, jurando que el sabor metálico que empezaba a sentir en su boca era sangre. Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas bajo ella mientras que la otra hacia lo mismo, solo que con la tela de su camisa. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que en cualquier momento su nariz empezaría a sangrar.

Oh.

Por.

Kami-sama.

¿Ella despertaba esos instintos en Shaoran? Oh Dios… Ahora sí que estaba confundida de verdad. Hacia una semana había dejado de preocuparse por sus roces con Shaoran. Sus roces en un par de días pasaron a ser algo _más que roces, menos que «eso»_. Dejó de preocuparse también por estarle siendo infiel a su novio. Y justamente se daba cuenta lo que despertaba en Shaoran, pero…

¿Qué despertaba Shaoran en ella?

La verdad es que adoraba sus besos, negaría a sus padres antes de negar los besos del chino. Se había vuelto adicta a ellos, aun teniendo novio… Novio. Ryuu. Suspiró. Le estaba siendo infiel, y ni siquiera lo había besado. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente. Ella no había besado a Ryuu en lo que llevaban de novios. Hoy era su cita con él, cosa que a ninguno de sus amigos parecía agradarle.

Se puso de pie, decidida a preparar el desayuno. Sus pasos pasaron frente al baño, donde se escuchaba el sonido de la regadera.

-¡Voy a preparar el desayuno! ¿Quieres algo en especial?- preguntaba recostándose de espaldas a la puerta.

-Lo que tú quieras prepararme estará bien- aseguraba el chino desde dentro.

-En ese caso comeremos cereal con leche- bromeaba riendo un poco por su comentario- Es enserio, sabes que lo que yo hago no se compara en nada a lo que tú haces- decía disponiéndose a ir a la cocina.

-¡Espera! Pon la alarma del despertador para que suene quince minutos antes del segundo periodo y no lo perdamos también- pedía haciendo a la castaña devolverse hasta la mesa de noche junto a su cama, donde se hallaba el despertador.

-¡Listo!- anunciaba después de reprogramar la alarma, dejando el aparto sobre la mesa encaminándose a la cocina.

**---**

Se miró por última vez al espejo, había tomado una decisión para comprobar su teoría. Bueno, ciertamente teoría no. Quería comprobar que a diferencia de él, Sakura no era ninguna hormonada, y que saldría corriendo en el momento en que él quisiera… _seducirla_.

Oh genial. Seduciría por primera vez a una mujer, y luego tendría que decirle que simplemente estaba jugando para que no lo mirase como un pervertido, depravado, morboso, aprovechado, sin vergüenza, atrevido, acosador… Y mejor dejaba de enumerar antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo. Suspiró viendo su aspecto. Había procurado no secar su torso, ni ponerse camisa, tampoco había tratado de secarse el cabello. Posiblemente así lograra captar un poco la atención de la castaña.

Aun recordaba su comentario del otro día… Quiso hacerse creer a si mismo que era una jugarreta de su cabeza pero la había escuchado…

_Shaoran que tonterías dices… Si estás para comerte con chocolate y fresas._

Salió del baño dispuesto a ir a la cocina, donde seguramente estaba la chica. Tomó aire, encaminándose a su ahora _presa_. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, todo el aire se fugó de sus pulmones en un segundo ¿Dónde se había metido Sakura? Todo el valor había desaparecido en parte, y además de que tendría que buscarla, genial.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a su cuarto, donde seguramente estaría la chica ¿verdad que si?

Por algún extraño motivo verla sobre su cama, con su rostro escondido en su almohada, aspirando su perfume, le parecía gracioso. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se supone que el enamorado aquí era él y no e… Un momento, eso quería decir que posiblemente ella también estuviese…

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento que lo distrajera en ese momento. A pasos lentos, silenciosos, sobre la madera del piso se acercaba hacia la chica. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria, el cual tenía falda y eso lo agradecía ya que…

Lo que le faltaba, las hormonas lo estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Volvió a inspirar el aroma de la almohada donde Shaoran había dormido la noche anterior, adoraba el olor de aquella pieza, por alguna razón desconocida para ella. Y podría seguirse drogando con aquel aroma, pero un peso sobre la cama la sacó de su ensueño.

Levantó su cabeza, viendo a Shaoran con una sonrisa demasiado… _sexy_ como para no tirársele a los pies. Sus esmeraldas veían al ambarino acostarse junto a ella en la cama, ambarino que no traía camisa y…

Oh.

Por.

Kami-sama.

Por segunda vez en el día.

¡¿Qué demonios hacia Shaoran sin camisa, con el cabello mojado, y el torso sin secar!? ¡¿Qué acaso no sabía que era ilegal él hiciera eso?! La última vez que lo había visto así, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control y… Cerró sus ojos al sentir las yemas del castaño acariciando su mejilla, para luego pasar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Acaba de caer en sus manos.

Podía sentir el camino que trazaban las yemas de sus dedos sobre ella. Desde detrás de su oreja, por su mejilla, bajando hasta su quijada y siguiendo su camino por el cuello. Sentía los leves temblores, tanto de su cuerpo con cada roce como los de la cama cada vez que él se iba acercando más. Contuvo la respiración por un par de segundos, al sentir como sus dedos hacia círculos alrededor de los botones de su camisa.

Su aliento ahora chocaba contra su rostro, embobándola cada vez más. El olor a él la embriagaba, dejándola en total hipnosis. Un suspiró salió de sus labios, al sentir los del chino sobre su cuello. Sus manos buscaron apoyarse en el pecho de él, al sentir su peso sobre ella. Con sus ojos aun cerrados, echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mayor acceso a su cuello.

-Sakura…- su nombre había salido en un gruñido ronco por los labios del chico, los cuales se divertían con su mejilla.

No pudo articular alguna palabra, simplemente respondió con un sonido parecido a un ronroneo proveniente de su garganta. Si él seguía haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo con ella en ese momento moriría infartada, o tal vez se rendiría a sus pies y haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Sus labios ahora mordían su lóbulo derecho, sentir el cálido aliento de el hacerle cosquillas. Luego, un par de palabras se dejaron escuchar cerca de su oído…

-I wanna play… some… Naked peek-a-boo…-

Cuando, como y donde quieras, Shaoran.

Fueron las palabras que cruzaron en ese momento por su mente. No dudó ni dos segundos en buscar los labios del ambarino. Al principio este parecía confundido, incluso había dejado de corresponder al beso, pero un par de segundos después pudo sentir la lengua de él pidiendo paso. Entre abrió sus labios gustosa, paseando sus manos por el torso desnudo del chico. Oh, como adoraba que al chino le gustase hacer ejercicio.

Podía sentir como todo iba cada vez más rápido. Esto era tan… _excitante_. No tenía cabeza para pensar nada coherente en ese preciso momento. Solo tenía mente para todo lo que tuviese que ver con Shaoran Li, con más nada. Sintió como uno de los botones de su camisa era desabrochado, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, empezaba a acalorarse de más. A ese botón lo siguieron unos tres más, así hasta que no hubo más.

Sentía ahora su piel contra la del castaño, quien hacia una especie de ademán para que le permitiera retirar la camisa por completo. Arqueó su espalda levemente, dándole vía libre al chino para deshacerse de la prenda. Los labios del castaño bajaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello, y de allí siguieron su camino hasta su nuevo objetivo, el braseare de Sakura.

Temblaba bajo cada uno de los besos del chino, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía mas y mas. Su respiración empezaba a descompasarse, entre más abajo llegase Shaoran, mas rápido palpitaba su corazón, mas rápido iba su respiración y más crecía su necesidad de tenerlo cerca, más cerca de lo que ya estaba.

Las manos del ambarino trepaban por su espalda, buscando la llave para el pecho de la chica. Una risa acompañaba a la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando escuchó el gruñido del castaño, al no saber cómo desabrochar la prenda.

-Demonios…- había salido de sus labios, junto a un nuevo gruñido- ¿Cómo puedes quitártelo con tanta facilidad?- preguntaba luchando contra el tedioso cierre.

-¿Quieres que te a…?- la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando pudo ver la sonrisa triunfal de Shaoran, y sentir como su braseare se aflojaba cada vez más.

-Ya no…- decía halando la prenda lentamente.

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder, comenzando a debatirse si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo o… ¡Al diablo! Ahora solo tenía que luchar contra la pena de ver al chino admirándola. Mordió sus labios levemente mientras que llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro.

-Shaoran yo…-

-Eres hermosa…- murmuraba al momento que una sonrisa ladina cruzaba sus labios.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, siendo opacada la pena con una nueva felicidad extraña que se amontonaba en su pecho. ¿Shaoran pensaba que ella… era hermosa?

-¿Lo… Lo dices enserio?- preguntaba aun si poder creerlo del todo.

-Es lo que he dicho más enserio en toda mi vida- decía depositando un leve beso sobre los labios de la chica.

Una sincera sonrisa se formó por si sola en los labios de la chica, como le encantaría escuchar eso de los labios del castaños cada vez que lo viese. _Eres hermosa… _Podría repetirlo mentalmente hasta que eso fuese lo único que supiera decir. Hermosa… ¡Shaoran pensaba que ella hermosa! Si moría en ese justo momento, moriría feliz sabiendo que era hermosa a los ojos de Li Shaoran.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió en el momento que sintió el beso del chico en el valle entre sus pechos. Bien sabia que seguía ahora, lentamente, como una tortura los besos subían cada vez más, acercándose a la cumbre. Escuchaba los suspiros inconscientes que salían de su boca con una frecuencia cada vez mayor.

Un gemido reprimido murió en su boca cuando un suave beso fue depositado sobre uno de los botones que adornaba uno de sus pechos. Inevitablemente en nombre de Shaoran salió de sus labios tan pronto como el segundo beso llegó a su piel.

Hubiese habido un tercer beso, un segundo "Shaoran" y un primer jadeo sino hubiese sido por el sonido que ahora ambos castaños consideraban traído desde el mismísimo infierno…

_Bip, bip, bip, bip…_

Las miradas de los castaños se cruzaron en ese momento, y la misma pregunta cruzó la mente de ambos…

¡¿QUE HACIAN SEMIDESNUDOS Y EN ESA POSICION?!

Como si el otro quemara, se alejaron lo más posible. Shaoran enseguida salió de la habitación, alegando en una frase poco entendible que iba por su camisa la cual había dejado en el baño. Sakura se reincorporó lentamente, sintiendo que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho y que sus mejillas hervían.

Shaoran… Despertaba lo mismo… que ella en él…

**O.o.O.o.O**

La miraba sentado desde las escaleras de la entrada del Templo. Se veía muy bien con ese kimono, barriendo las hojas del patio. Su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre su palma derecha. Su codo estaba apoyado sobre su pierna derecha, que a su vez estaba apoyada en uno de los escalones, mientras que la otra pierna estaba estirada sobre las escaleras.

-¿Entonces no me vas a dejar ayudarte en nada?- volvía a preguntar.

-No… Eres mi invitado, ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar hacer las tareas que me corresponden?-

-¿Dándome la escoba y dejándome barrer?- bromeaba levantando una ceja divertido.

-No lo creo- declaraba ella, riendo por lo bajo por su comentario- Ya casi acabo, ¿Espera un rato más, si?-

Solo pudo escuchar un gruñido por lo bajo de su parte. Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo había llegado el día de ayer…

---Flashback---

Estaba sentada en la orilla del muelle que daba al lago que había justo detrás del Templo. Admiraba el reflejo de la luna en las pacificas aguas oscuras. En su mente iban y venían los recuerdos sobre cierto pelinegro, mientras que un rubor se apoderaba a de sus mejillas. Si bien ella no solía sonrojarse, él lograba en ella lo que nadie podía…

-Toya…- su nombre había salido accidentalmente de sus labios al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla.

-¿Dime?- una voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un respingo.

¿Desde cuándo ella no sentía a las personas? ¿Tan despistada estaba últimamente?

Desde niña, había tenido la habilidad de saber donde estaban las personas. Podía saber cuando alguien estaba detrás de ella, o escondida entre los matorrales espiando. También podía sentir su aura, saber si las intensiones de los que se le acercaban eran buenas o malas. Pero parecía que aquel moreno era totalmente inmune a su sexto sentido.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba volteándose para ver al hombre, quien ahora se encontraba sentado junto a ella, en la orilla del muelle.

-¿Tu me llamaste, no es así?- respondía con un tono de humor poco característico en él.

-Me parece muy difícil que aparezcas de la nada, cada vez que te llame-argumentaba- Es mucha casualidad- luego calló un par de segundo para reflexionar:-Aunque las casualidades no existen…-

-Solo lo inevitable- completaba la frase Kinomoto.

-Así es…- afirmaba pensativa, para luego sonreír- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

Toya se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el centro del lago. Luego de un par de segundos una sonrisa cruzó su rostro para luego responder:

-Tú me llamaste-

---Fin del Flashback---

Escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos. Ambos voltearon, para ver el rostro sonriente y unos ojos miel tras un par de anteojos. Con su característica jovialidad se acercó a la pareja, haciendo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes- decía mientras se acercaba a Toya- Aquí esta lo que me pediste, también me encargué de hacer las reservaciones, 8 de la noche, el restaurant que me pediste, solo tienes que pedir el taxi- confirmaba extendiéndole un papel doblado por la mitad y escrito por dentro.

-Gracias Yuki, te debo una- aseguraba mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a su amigo.

-No es ninguna molestia- afirmaba mirando a la mujer.

-¿Piensan salir esta noche?- preguntaba la pelirroja a su par de invitados.

-¿Yo?- Yukito se señalaba a sí mismo para luego negar con la cabeza- Eso es un tema que le corresponde a Toya- informaba al tiempo que sonreía para luego ir alejándose- ¡Nos vemos después!- se despedía el de cabello grisáceo.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Saldrás?- interrogaba apoyando sus manos sobre el final de la escoba, y su mejilla sobre sus manos.

-Saldremos- corregía el moreno, para ponerse de pie.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Salir? ¿Hoy?- preguntaba mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-Aja-

Trató de recobrar su compostura de siempre, pero es que aquel chico la traía en otra onda. Se irguió para luego caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba él. Dejó su escoba descansando recostada en el barandal de las escaleras. Con la misma velocidad se puso frente al hombre, quien había decidido sentarse de manera correcta.

-¿Tú me estás invitando a cenar contigo? ¿Cómo en una cita?- interrogaba inclinándose frente a él.

-Corrección, es una cita- respondía con su tono arisco característico, desviando la mirada, algo incomodado por la cercanía.

-Gracias- decía sonriéndole levemente, para luego acercarse aun mas y plantar un beso en su mejilla- Voy a cambiarme- anunciaba alejándose- si me buscas, sabes dónde encontrarme- aseguraba volteando a verlo sin dejar de caminar guiñarle un ojo y seguir su camino.

Cuando la vio lo suficientemente lejos, Toya Kinomoto suspiró.

Esa mujer lo traía en otro mundo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Se colocó el otro pendiente mientras buscaba con la vista el reloj que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Faltaban aún le quedaba quince minutos antes de tener que irse. Y se le estaba haciendo tarde, para variar.

El día de hoy no había sido el mejor de todos. Habían tenido que inventarse la primera excusa para haber faltado a la primera hora de clases. Por razones obvias, la verdad era algo que quedaría entre Shaoran y ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron hasta más no poder ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la mañana.

Luego de rendirles cuenta a los pelinegros, tuvo que hacerlo con Ryuu. Se sentía muy mal por estar haciéndole esto, no se lo merecía, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Pudo ver en el rostro del rubio, en el momento que le dijo el supuesto porque de su ausencia, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

"Supongo que fue cosa de Li… No me extrañaría" Habían sido las palabras de su novio.

A veces se preguntaba porque Ryuu no le reclamaba nada. Ni siquiera le había reclamado el por qué nunca lo había besado, siempre decía que sería cuando ella estuviese lista. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esa noche dejaría de oponerse a los acercamientos de él.

Además de las excusas, toda la mañana estuvo divagando en su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella con Shaoran? ¿Sentía algo por él? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Recordaba a la perfección los sentimientos que la habían atrapado cuando lo sucedido con el castaño. Le había encantado, no lo negaba. Las preguntas del principio, cuando había solucionado no hacerles caso, volvían a aparecer.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre aquel _más que un beso, menos que sexo_ de la mañana…

Su cara ardió ante el nombre que le había dado a… aquello. Omitiendo el nombre, ninguno estaba en condiciones de querer discutirlo. Era un tema que quedaría entre ellos dos y la cama, como se había dicho anteriormente…

_¿Te estás dando cuenta que cada vez lo relacionas mas con sexo? ¿Acaso quieres acostarte con Shaoran?_

Ella a decir verdad si… ¡No! Quería decir que si se daba cuenta de que lo relacionaba con sexo, pero no quería hacerlo a apropósito. No quería obligarlo a acostarse con ella, ¿o si quería? ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cuándo había llegado a la conclusión de que quería acostarse con Shaoran?! Es decir... Es su amigo y… ella…. Bueno ella…

_Inconscientemente lo deseas, en ambos sentidos de la frase, pero sigue ignorando el sentimiento y todo estará bien._

Le haría caso su conciencia y seguiría ignorándolo. Por su salud mental.

Pasado a otro tema como por ejemplo donde estaba Shaoran. Desde que le había anunciado al castaño que iba a cambiarse, él se había empotrado frente al televisor, con su par de audífonos del MP3 y el volumen al máximo. ¿Cómo podía escuchar música y ver televisión al mismo tiempo? Lo había visto de ceño fruncido, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, tratando de arrancar el apoyabrazos, quería decir, cerrando su mano con fuerza sobre el apoyabrazos. Suspiró divertida, jurando que podría ver lo celos hirviéndole la sangre al chico. Aunque le pareciera absurdo ya que ellos no eran nada, como mucho una especie de amigos con derecho…

Auch.

Por alguna razón, aquella frase "Ellos no eran nada" le había dolido. Y no entendía por qué…

Cierto aire de tristeza la rodeaba. Hubiese esperado otra actitud por parte de sus amigos en su primera cita. Le hubiese gustado que Tomoyo le ayudase con su vestido. Que Shaoran y Eriol estuvieran viendo con fastidio y diversión junto con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, como su prima la mostraba como su modelo, sin decidirse por cual traje se le veía mejor.

Sintió algo cálido correr por su mejilla cuando bajó su mirada. Le gustaba como se veía, pero necesitaba y quería el apoyo de sus amigos. Acarició tenuemente su vestido rosa de seda. Agradecía tener de los vestidos que Tomoyo siempre le regalaba. Suspiró por enésima vez, al momento que dos manos se posaban sobre su cintura.

-Oye Sakura…- la frase había quedado en el aire cuando el chico había visto la lágrima que corría por su mejilla- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- se precipitaba mientras que abrazaba a la nipona, haciéndola recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Solo… ¿Abrázame, si?- pedía, cerrando sus ojos, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor del torso del chino.

Con una de sus manos el castaño acariciaba la corta cabellera de la chica. Apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Después de un rato de permanecer abrazados, entreabrió sus labios lo suficiente para susurrar:

-¿Ya estas mejor?- solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta- ¿Puedo saber por qué llorabas?- pudo escuchar un suspiro de su parte- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?- preguntaba con cierto aire leve de humor.

-Solo quisiera un poco de apoyo…- decía en un murmuro casi inaudible, como si quisiera que el chico no la escuchara.

-¿Apoyo?- cuestionaba en el mismo tono.

Despegó su mejilla cuando la sintió moviendo su cabeza bajo de él. Un par de esmeraldas empañadas se clavaban en sus ojos, en una silenciosa súplica. Una lágrima escurridiza se escapó de sus orbes. El castaño se inclinó lo suficiente para poder besar aquello que había brotado de sus ojos.

-No llores por favor…- pedía juntando sus frentes.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?- indagaba con la voz quebrada- Ya de por si es duro que mis amigos no apoyen mi relación con mi novio… Hoy todos parecían querer evadir el tema de mi primera cita, para mi es algo importante ¿Aun que sea podrían hacer como si les importara?- pedía mientras más lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Sakura…- susurraba acunando la cabeza de la castaña en su pecho- No es tan simple…-

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto decir "Buena suerte Sakura, esperamos que la pases muy bien en tu cita con Ryuu" o tal vez "Que bien te ves Sakura, seguro tu novio quedará impactado cuando te vea"? ¡Siquiera podrían fingir un poco!- gritaba enterrando su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

Los hombros de ella se movían de arriba ha bajado, dando evidencia de que ahora sollozaba. El chino mordía su labio inferior, odiándose por no poder complacer a su amiga. La estrechó contra él aun mas, siendo el único consuelo que podía darle. Era eso o decirle la verdad… Y no era el mejor momento para declaraciones.

-No llores más… Arruinarás el vestido- aseguraba acariciando el cabello castaño nuevamente.

Un sonido ronco salió de la garganta de la japonesa, mientras escondía aun más su rostro. Respiró hondo, para luego salir de su "escondite". Recostó su mejilla a su camiseta subiendo la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedaron así un rato, mirándose a los ojos sin decir nada. La mirada del castaño era dulce, tratando de consolarla de alguna manera.

Sin previo aviso bajó lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ellos.

-Gracias- había murmurado la castaña cuando él se despegó de sus labios- Y perdón…- pedía aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Perdón por qué?- preguntaba un tanto extrañado el chino.

-Solo… perdón- decía, negando lentamente con la cabeza para abrir los ojos.

-Sakura…- susurraba acariciando su mejilla.

-Tengo que ir a maquillarme…- recordaba con cierto tono de fastidio. Era algo que _debía_ hacer mas no quería. ¿Razones? Seguían siendo desconocidas para nuestra despistada castaña.

-Al natural me gustas más…- aseguraba besando una de sus mejillas.

Ella solo pudo sonreír un tanto avergonzada, sin saber exactamente que decir y levemente sonrojada. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para apartarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible. Lentamente los brazos dejaron de hacer fuerza sobre su torso. Ya cuando había roto todo contacto físico entre ellos _sintió frio._

Estaba volviéndose adicta al calor de Shaoran, para variar.

…

Abotonaba su camisa blanca desde su lugar, mientras veía a su compañera secarse el cabello con una toalla. Sabía el significado de la mirada acusadora y fastidiada que reflejaban los ojos aguamarina. Rodó los ojos dispuesto a acercarse a la pelinegra. Hacia no más de cinco minutos ambos habían salido de la ducha. Al parecer, después de _divertirse un rato_ ella aun seguía molesta.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama donde estaba sentada, viendo como ella se volteaba con la barbilla en alto de manera orgullosa.

-Vamos Ai… No puedes seguir molesta- decía sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

-Claro que puedo… No me parece que prefieras a esa niña sobre mí, te apuesto que aun debe ser-

-Lo sé- le cortaba el rubio- por eso es que me interesa. Sería la corona de mis trofeos ¿No crees? La inocente capitana del equipo de porristas en mis manos- anunciaba a su futuro premio con una mirada maliciosa.

-Esa no debe ser mejor que yo… ¡Es una infanta! Te apuesto que se sonroja si le hablas de sexo- mascullaba entre dientes, tirando la toalla sobre la cama para ponerse de pie en busca de sus jeans.

Volvió a rodar los ojos, fijando la vista su camisa para seguir con la labor de abotonarla. A veces no soportaba el carácter de Aiko. La oía refunfuñar cualquier cantidad de maldiciones mientras se colocaba el jean con cierta furia contenida. La miró un tanto divertido, ella era todo un espectáculo cuando se molestaba. Claro, que solía ignorarlo, como lo hacía ahora, que dejaba de mascullar para explotar en un:

-¡No entiendo que le ves!- exclamaba dándose vuelta hacia donde estaba él.

-No le veo nada, solo es una diversión…- aseguraba cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde que salió el tema sobre la capitancita esa- ignoraba su comentario agarrando el peine para empezarse a cepillar el cabello- a ti se te dio por comprobar si era cierto o no que seguía siendo virgen…-

-Es una tontería Ai… Llevarla a la cama, quitarle la virginidad y dejarla a su suerte, ¡No es la gran cosa!- afirmaba, para que ella volviera a hacerle caso omiso.

-Y te interesa aun mas porque el tipo este, Li, está enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron…- refutaba dejando el peine a un lado para colocarse la camisa.

-Eso lo hace interesante, es un dos por uno, le quito la chica a Li y la virginidad a la chica ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- decía colocándose los zapatos mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con su par de sandalias.

- Ahora con lo de la competencia es peor…- recordaba viéndose en el espejo que estaba sobre la peinadora de su cuarto.

-La competencia siempre ha sido sana Aiko, no tiene nada de malo, ¡Si Li no ha conseguido nada con ella en los últimos años! ¿Que va a conseguir ahora?- preguntaba, siendo ignorado como cada vez que hablaba- Solo es para hacerlo más entretenido, un juego-

-¡¿Dónde quedo yo en todo este estúpido juego?! ¡Dime Ryuu!- gritaba volteándose de golpe, clavando sus ojos en el.

-Donde siempre… Sabes cómo son las cosas Ai- decía poniéndose de pie- Son solo simples trofeos… Tu eres mía- aseguraba colocándose detrás de ella para empezar a darle masajes en sus hombros- No importa lo que pase…. Tú siempre serás la mejor de todas, Sakura es solo un trofeo mas- susurraba a su oído.

-Eso espero- suspiraba cruzándose de brazos, formando un puchero.

Se volteo lentamente hacia el chico, maquinando algún plan para hacerlo faltar a la dichosa cita y demostrarle de una vez que ella valía mas que cualquier tonta capitana de porristas. Sus manos por el cuello de su camisa de manera lenta, mientras un ronroneo salía de su garganta. Sus labios capturaron los del él en cuanto subió su mirada. Mordía levemente el labio inferior del chico, al tiempo que sus manos jugaban con su aun húmedo cabello dorado.

Con lentitud su lengua delineó los labios del rubio, tentándolo a entreabrirlos para darle paso. Seguía con la misma táctica, hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda. La misma desesperante lentitud se apoderaba de sus movimientos en el momento que jugaba con la lengua de Ryuu.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta a ambos, se separó de él y en vez de volver a sus labios, bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello. Allí los besos eran fogosos, mordía, lamia, rozaba, besaba. Sus manos bajaron hasta el final de la camisa, la cual al no estar dentro le daba vía libre para poder meterlas bajo ella y acariciar su pecho.

Sus labios volvieron subiendo lentamente hacia sus labios, dejando cortos besos. Tentándolo a que la buscara, y seguir su juego en un lugar más interesante… Como la cama que estaba detrás de ellos. Lentamente fue empujándolo de vuelta hacia su lecho. Cuando pudo hacerlo recostar, escuchó sus quejas:

-No hagas esto… No resistiré otra vez… Aiko ya déjalo…- pedía entre besos

-No vayas a la tonta cita esa, quédate conmigo y disfrutemos el rato- decía lamiendo sus labios.

-Ai…- regañaba el chico- se me va a hacer tarde… No podemos volverlo a hacer… No ahora- decía apartándola hacia un lado de la cama, para sentarse en la orilla.

-Cuando quedes decepcionado después de que te acuestes con la infanta esa, ¡No vengas a consolarte conmigo!- declaraba poniéndose de pie.

-Oye, no te pongas…- calló bruscamente cuando escuchó el azote de la puerta- Genial…- suspiró poniéndose de pie.

Se miró en el espejo. Camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros de vestir, solo le hacía falta la chaqueta del mismo color para completar su atuendo. Había ido a casa de Aiko para arreglarse, inconscientemente o tal vez muy conscientemente que terminarían haciendo otra cosa antes de que terminara de arreglarse.

Acomodaba su camisa dentro del pantalón, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el frasco de colonia. El departamento de la chica era casi su segunda casa, por muchas razones. Por eso no era raro el verlo buscar cosas que no serian propias de Aiko, en este caso su colonia. Terminada de acomodar la camisa, sus ojos encontraron el frasco marrón oscuro que buscaba. Aplicada la colonia, dejó el frasco sobre la peinadora para acomodar ahora el cuello de su camisa.

Se dio media vuelta, su chaqueta estaba sobre una silla cerca del balcón de su habitación. Dirigió sus pasos hasta allá, estando frente a ella la tomó entre sus manos colocándosela encima. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya era hora de que pasara buscando a su supuesta novia.

Recordó con una sonrisa irónica que ella estaba quedándose en casa de Li, por sabrá Kami-sama qué razón. Si el chino fuese más astuto seguro ya le hubiese quitado lo que tanto aspiraba conseguir de ella. Rio entre dientes, sabiendo que el castaño tenía mucha más moral que él para hacerle eso a la chica.

Chasqueó la lengua, en señal que le importaba mucho o poco la moral que tuviese él o Li.

Con lentitud sus pasos llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación. Cuando giró la manilla, fue recibido por una nube espesa de humo grisáceo. Apartó un poco de este con la mano, para luego ver la figura de la chica sentada sobre el sofá. Se posó frente a ella, para verla rodar los ojos y darle una nueva calada a su cigarro. Se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna palabra al momento que una bocanada de humo chocó intencionalmente contra él.

-No hagas eso- exigía frunciendo levemente el ceño-si huelo a cigarro, ella no se me va a querer acercar-

-Eso es para que te des cuenta de lo niña y tonta que es- aseguraba llevándose el cigarro nuevamente a la boca.

-Lo será… Pero llevarla a la cama será mi recompensa- afirmaba arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Crees conseguirlo hoy?- preguntaba espirando nuevamente, esta vez hacia un lado para no impregnar al rubio con el olor.

-Si todo sale como lo planeo, no esperes verme ni hoy, ni mañana- decía sonriendo arrogantemente.

-¿Tu crees que ella dará tanto trote? Por favor… Una noche y será mucho, eso si es que lo consigues- se mofaba, dándole una última calada para luego apagarlo en el cenicero, donde habían dos colillas más.

-Caerá… Ya lo veras- declaraba mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del departamento.

-Si yo fuese tú, no estaría tan seguro- exclamaba desde su sitio, viéndolo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-No me esperes… No volveré hasta el domingo, voy a estar algo ocupado- fue lo último que escucho decir a Ryuu antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se había ido…

Se había ido y con esa infanta…

Se había ido y la había dejado por esa infanta…

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, repitiéndose mentalmente que esto no le afectaba. Hizo sus manos puños mientras sentía una tibia lágrima correr por su mejilla. Esa niña no le quitaría a Ryuu, no lo haría, no lo haría, no lo haría. Ryuu era suyo y de nadie más. Se había jurado que no se dejaría vencer, pero ya no soportaba más. Cuando volviera a casa, le demostraría de nuevo lo mucho que ella y que ninguna niña tonta podía suplantarla.

Lo haría…

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miraba a su prima divertida mientras que una montaña de ropa se forma detrás esta. En realidad era muy entretenido verla haciendo maletas, tirando a sus espaldas toda la ropa que encontrase. De cada diez piezas de ropa, solo dos irían como equipaje, y todas terminaban fuera de su sitio.

-¡No tengo ropa!- gritaba frustrada para ir hacia el baúl frente a su cama.

La vio caminar con desesperación hasta el mueble de madera, que estaba a los pies del lecho donde ella estaba sentada. Más ropa salió volando por la habitación mientras que ella ahogaba una pequeña risa. Los ojos rubíes se posaron sobre ella, diciéndole con la mirada que no le parecía gracioso. Rodó los ojos divertida, para ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo que no tienes ropa? ¿No ves todo el desastre que tienes montado aquí?- preguntaba agarrando un par de piezas que sabían eran del agrado de su prima, para empezar a doblarlas.

-Pero… ¡Que desesperación! El vuelo sale en un par de horas y aun no hago las maletas- declaraba al tiempo que un par de cataratas salían de sus ojos, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella.

-¿Ya hablaste con él?- preguntaba la castaña, metiendo los piezas más dentro de la maleta.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con mi novio? Si, ya le dije que me iría un par de días a Japón y-

-No, no, no… Con él no primita, con Xiao- recalcaba rodando levemente los ojos.

-Ah no… Aun no sabe qué voy a verlo- aseguraba haciendo un movimiento con su mano para restarle importancia- No creo que le moleste que le vaya a visitar por un par de días-

-Sería bueno que le avisaras- recomendaba caminando nuevamente hacia el desastre de ropa regada por el cuarto, para recoger un par de pantalones.

-Bah- bufaba ella, restándole importancia nuevamente e ir al baño por un par de artículos personales.

-¿Ya sabes cuándo regresas?- preguntaba desde su cuarto la oji-verde.

-No lo sé… Ya veré cuando esté allá… Llamaré mañana en la mañana cuando este instalada en el hotel, el domingo me aparezco en su casa- declaraba volviendo con lo que necesitaría de su baño.

Después de eso ninguna de las dos habló más, simplemente se dedicaban a terminar de arreglar el equipaje. La pelinegra se encargaba de meter nuevamente en su sitio ropa que no se llevaría de viaje. Mientras tanto, su prima colocaba dentro de la maleta lo que consideraba adecuado para que se llevara.

Los minutos pasaban y pronto ambas hubieron terminado cada una su labor. La castaña colocó la maleta junto a la puerta, al tiempo que la de ojos rubíes se tiraba a sus anchas sobre la cama. Un suspiro de cansancio salió de los labios de ambas al mismo tiempo. Se miraron por un par de segundo antes de caer en un ataque de risa.

-Ya era tiempo de que alguna de nosotras visitara a nuestro querido lobito- aseguraba la oji-verde, sentándose junto a su prima en la cama.

-Allá solo en Japón…- suspiraba la pelinegra, para luego recapacitar- Bueno… Ni tan solo, aunque sea tiene a _su flor de cerezo_, como suele llamarle él entre sueños- aseguraba riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Lo has escuchado hablando entre sueños?- indagaba ella, inclinándose sobre su acompañante.

-No hace otra cosa que repetir "_mi flor de cerezo…_" cuando se queda dormido bajo el cerezo del patio las veces que viene para pasar navidades y vacaciones con nosotras- recordaba con una sonrisa ladina la chica.

-Como ha crecido mi hermanito- suspiraba la castaña, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Si… Y espero que ya se haya decidido por decirle lo que siente a esa chica…- murmuraba rodando los ojos, imaginándose que tendría que darle un empujoncito para que se declarara.

Un par de toques en la puerta de la habitación hicieron voltear a ambas chicas hacia la puerta. Un "adelante" por parte de la de cabello azabache hizo aparecer la cabeza del servicial mayordomo tras la puerta. Una sonrisa afable se formaba en sus labios, para anunciar que todo estaba listo para la partida de la señorita y solo hacía falta que ella bajase.

Ambas asintieron una vez con la cabeza y luego de eso la puerta se cerró. Las primas se miraron por un par de segundos, antes de fundirse en un abrazo. Un par de segundos más para que una lágrima escurridiza se escapara de los orbes rubíes.

-Vamos… No llores- pedía su prima limpiando la mejilla de la pelinegra.

-Estoy bien- aseguraba, deshaciendo el contacto para ponerse de pie e ir por su maleta- ¿Bajamos?-

**O.o.O.o.O**

Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, cosa que no era típica en él. Ella parecía aun relajada, sabía que el orgullo no dejaría hacerla ceder para decir que se había equivocado de restaurant. Porque… Si la cita era a las ocho de la noche, y si ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora significaba que se habían confundido de lugar. ¿Verdad?

-Sigo diciendo que nos equivocamos de restaurant- afirmaba el inglés, viendo como su novia negaba con la cabeza.

-No Eriol… Este es el restaurant- decía muy segura de sí misma, bebiendo del agua que había ordenado para entretenerse mientras tanto.

-¡Ya han pasado veinte minutos! Debieron perder la reservación o nos equivocamos de sitio- reponía cruzándose de brazos.

Escuchó a su novia bufar, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la silla. Hacia más de media hora habían estado en el dichoso restaurant donde se suponía su mejor amiga y su novio tendrían una cita. La amatista a su lado lo había técnicamente arrastrado hasta allá, para poner a prueba su creatividad… En otras palabras, lo había traído para que la ayudase a arruinar la cita.

Ya se estaba volviendo exasperante. No era que no quisiera ayudarla, es más, en cierta forma quería comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar su diablillo interior. Pero no harían nada esperando a que ese par llegara, si ni siquiera estaba en el restaurant correcto. Quería hacer algo para divertirse… Y ya tenía algo en mente.

-Apostemos- propuso de la nada, haciendo que la amatista lo mirase con una ceja alzada.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaba poniendo mayor atención en él.

-Apostemos… Lo que tú quieras…-decía tan seguro de sí mismo, de la misma manera en que ella hablaba.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- repetía mientras una sonrisa maligna se iba formando en sus labios.

-Si… Yo digo que este no es el restaurant correcto y que no van a llegar-

-Muy bien, yo digo que este es el lugar correcto y que van a llegar, solo que un tanto atrasados- aseguraba con sus ojos brillando en picardía- Si yo gano quiero…- su frase murió en su boca al tiempo que buscaba un bolígrafo.

La vio agarrar una de las servilletas de papel que habían dispuesto sobre su mesa. La tinta azul plasmaba la caligrafía impecable de la joven Daidouji sobre la superficie blanca. Luego de un par de segundos de escritura, la chica volteó el papel para extendérselo sobre la mesa. Lo miró dudoso un par de veces, la sonrisa en el rostro de su novia no le daba buena espina.

Con desconfianza agarró la servilleta, para luego leer su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras que empezaba a reír por lo bajo. Y el jurando que su chica era un alma de devoción…

-To-Tomoyo… ¿Quier-

-Tu dijiste que podíamos apostar lo que fuese- le cortaba mirándolo con malicia- ¿Qué te parece eso? El que pierda…- y luego rió.

Su orgullo masculino no dejaría que dijera que no a una apuesta. Menos con una mujer, aunque fuese su novia. Ahora pediría a Kami-sama tener razón… Por primera vez sudaba frio, mirando intranquilo la puerta. No podían llegar. La carne se le ponía de gallina al pensar que tendría que hacer si llegaba a…

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, al poder distinguir una cabellera rubia y otra castaña… Eso quería decir que…

-Aff…- suspiró tranquilo el inglés, al comprobar que esa era otra pareja y no la que estaban esperando- Nos equivocamos de lugar- declaraba con aires de victoria, suspirando y desparramándose en la silla.

-Si nos equivocamos de lugar, entonces Sakura y Kazanagi tienen clones- declaraba ella señalando victoriosa con la cabeza el lugar donde entraba una pareja conformada por un rubio y una castaña.

-Pero-enseguida se enderezó en su silla, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder ver mejor-¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que ellos no debieron haber llegado porque este no era el restaurante y…-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó la risa de Tomoyo.

-Pero Tommy… Lo de la apuesta no era enserio… ¿Además de donde saco yo el dinero para pagarte ahora?- preguntaba poniendo ojos de cachorro, tratando de convencer a su novia.

Estaba perdido…

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, ya veremos cuando y donde me pagas- murmuraba para luego soltar otro risa- Eso te pasa por desconfiar de mi- aseguraba cruzándose de brazos para ver como la pareja era dirigida a una de las mesas.

Tragó pesado, pensando en lo que haría… Oh, Que Kami-sama lo amparara y su novia no lo hiciese hacer eso. Se metería a monje si no era obligado a cumplir con la apuesta. Está bien, a monje no, pero prometía no jugar más con las hormonas de Shaoran y hacerlo enfadar y sonrojar… Por un tiempo. Si seguía así cometería una estupidez aun mayor, mejor era cambiar el tema.

-¿Ese no es uno de tus vestidos?- preguntaba señalando a la castaña, quien traía un traje rosa que creía haber visto en los cuadernos de bocetos de Tomoyo.

- ¡Oh, sí lo es!- decía llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas- Sakurita se ve tan bien- exclamaba al verla sentar, formando un par de estrellas en sus ojos.

-Si… Lástima que tendremos que arruinar su cita, espero que si se entera no nos odie por eso- suspiraba Eriol, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su cara sobre su palma.

-Solo piensa que es para ayudarla a darse cuenta de a quien quiere en verdad- murmuraba para empezar a maquinar algún plan, no muy macabro pero lo suficientemente malo para aguarles el momento.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, tratando de acallar el sentimiento de culpabilidad con la maldad del diablillo interior que tenían, quien quería hacer travesuras. Tomoyo abrió su menú, tapando su cara disimuladamente con este cuando vio a la castaña dar una vuelta al lugar con la vista. Eriol, quien estaba de espaldas, alzó una ceja extrañado a lo que la amatista simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

La mirada zafiro reflejaba la misma pregunta que la de su novia… ¿Algún plan?

-No…- suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo resignados al mismo tiempo.

-Se me va a secar el cerebro si sigo pensando- aseguraba Eriol en tono de broma.

-No puede estar pasándonos esto justo ahora y según Sakura y Shaoran somos un par de mentes perversas- decía levantando su mirada al techo, en señal de suplica por alguna ayuda divina.

-Shaoran…- murmuraba el inglés, para que luego una sonrisa siniestra cruzara su rostro- Creo que podría funcionar… _otra vez…_-

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntaba curiosa la heredera Daidouji, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante.

-Espera y veras… Es un truco que mi queridísimo amigo Shaoran, me enseñó- informaba guiñándole un ojo, para luego llamar a la camarera.

Tomoyo veía a Eriol muy seguro de sí mismo. Con todo el carisma que poseía llamó a la camarera, quien la ignoró por completo. Luego, le decía algo al oído y le daba un par de yenes. Después de que hubiese señalado al rubio, la chica asintió y se dirigió directo a la cocina.

-¿Eriol…? Estoy esperando querido- decía la chica algo fastidiada de ver a su novio coquetear con otra.

-Observa y veras…- ordenaba, al igual que hicieron con él, a la amatista.

En ese momento, la chica salía de la cocina con un plato de sopa de tomate sobre la bandeja que traía. Iba caminando en dirección hacia la mesa de la pareja, en el momento en que…

-¡Maldición, no otra vez!- gritaba Kazanagi poniéndose de pie, tratando de limpiar la salsa de encima suyo.

Volteó con una sonrisa de victoria quien había quedado en silencio con los ojos levemente abiertos, antes de explotar en una carcajada.

-¡Oh Por Dios!- gritaba la chica, entre risas, sin poder contenerse.

Todo el mundo, incluyendo la pareja de novios de unas mesas más allá, volteó hacia donde ellos estaban. Ambos escondieron sus rostros tras sus menús, fingiendo seriedad hasta que las miradas se desvanecieron. Sus hombros cayeron mientras que un suspiro salía de los labios de los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento… Pero eso fue tan…- decía riendo entre dientes, tratando de controlarse un poco.

-A la próxima querida, no te rías tan fuerte- pedía sonriendo ladinamente- Casi nos descubren-

-Ya lo sé… Pero ahora es mi turno- declaraba con los ojos brillando de manera maliciosa.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Miraba hipnotizada las débiles ondas que se formaban en el riachuelo bajo el puente. Recordaba con una sonrisa ladina todos los sucesos de aquella cita… ¿Acaso las desgracias perseguían a su novio? Empezando por que se habían quedado sin gasolina a mitad del camino del restaurant. Ryuu tuvo que empujar el auto por unas cuantas cuadras antes de encontrar una estación de servicio.

Después de haber llegado al restaurante con unos veinte minutos de retraso, y de haberse sentado, antes de que pudieran pedir su orden un plato de sopa de tomate le había caído encima. Luego, cuando pidieron algo de comer, la orden de Ryuu siempre era equivocada. Cuando por fin trajeron la sopa que había pedido… ¿Alguien alguna vez escucho sobre el chiste de la mosca en la sopa?

A la hora del postre, el de su novio parecía hecho en vez de con azúcar, con sal. Después de salir del restaurant, Ryuu se tropezó accidentalmente con algo, cayendo de cara sobre un charco de agua. Decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque del Rey Pingüino, y de la nada salió un perro callejero que empezó a perseguir a su novio. Luego de dar vueltas alrededor del tobogán gigante con forma de pingüino, algo alejó al perro, parecían unos silbidos.

Para colmo, un policía lo había detenido por andar corriendo alrededor del Rey Pingüino, alegando que era muy parecido a un vándalo que se paseaba por esas horas en el parque. El rubio había aclarado las cosas con el oficial y no parecía molesto en lo absoluto, o eso le parecía a ella. Le había propuesto ir a mirar la luna desde el puente antes del parque, donde se encontraba ahora mirando el reflejo del astro celeste sobre el agua del rio.

Volteó a su lado donde estaba Ryuu mirándola. Se removió algo incomoda en su lugar, bajando la mirada de los ojos azules.

-¿Qué… Ocurre Ryuu?- preguntaba devolviendo la mirada al rio.

-Solo veía lo hermosa que eres a la luz de la luna- susurraba entrelazando la mano que descansaba sobre el barandal del puente con la de él.

-Yo… Eh… Gracias- decía mirándolo de reojo.

Podía ver su sonrisa característica forjada en sus labios. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aun le parecía que se veía bien. Sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando sintió la otra mano de Ryuu acariciar su mejilla, para pasar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Y por primera vez no se sonrojó. Para su impresión, ninguna reacción había causado en ella la caricia más que la impresión.

_¿Por qué Shaoran si tiene efecto?_

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo del castaño. Sus caricias si la dejaban fuera de sitio, a diferencia de las de _su novio_. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Sus esmeraldas se cruzaron con los orbes aguamarina de su novio, que ahora tenían un brillo diferente. De repente todo pasó en cámara lenta, venía a su novio acercarse, mientras tenia la vista fija en sus labios. Sabía lo que quería.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, escuchó la risa de un niño para luego sentir como su novio perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia al rio, llevándosela con él. Ahora ella estaba sobre él, ambos empapados, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

La sonrisa de Ryuu no se desvanecía, y pudo verlo rodar los ojos divertido. "Lo que me faltaba" lo oyó murmurar. La mano de él se posó sobre su nuca, atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia su rostro. Cerró los ojos, resignándose a la voluntad de Ryuu. Sus labios chocaron con los del rubio, quien los movía lentamente, invitándola a corresponder. Ella por inercia empezó a mover sus labios, sintiéndolos raros. Estaba tan acostumbrada a besar a Shaoran…

Los movimientos seguían siendo pasivos, tratando de relajarla, que se sintiera a gusto. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, pero no terminaba de gustarle. Sus labios se separaron para poder tomar aire, mientras que él pegaba la frente a ambos. Entreabrió los ojos para ver como Ryuu sonreía y murmuraba:

-Sabía que estarías lista…-

En ese momento se sintió más culpable… Tan culpable que tenía que callarlo antes de que le dijera algo que la partiera por dentro por serle infiel. Sus labios buscaron los de él en forma de silenciador, no quería escuchar que le dijera que la quería, que estaba feliz, o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Solo no quería escuchar. El rubio parecía estar más cómodo que antes, ya que ahora su otra mano acariciaba su cintura.

Algo dentro de ella, una especie de alarma, empezó a sonar cuando las caricias de Ryuu bajaron hasta la altura de su muslo. Sabía que si lo dejaba avanzar ahora, ya después no habría marcha atrás para lo que seguía. Ahora la lengua del rubio pedía paso para poder explorar su boca. No se lo había concedido hasta que tuvo que tomar aire, oportunidad que aprovechó él para entrar.

Podio sentir las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo. Pero eran diferentes a las que tenía cuando Shaoran estaba cerca. Estas las sentía tan carnales, tan instintivas, tan vacías, tan llenas de nada, no había sentimientos, no había nada llenando su pecho, no había delirio. Ahora la mano de él iba por debajo del vestido y en ese momento reaccionó.

-Ryuu… No, aquí no- decía tratando de separarse de él con delicadeza.

-Tienes razón- afirmaba el rubio, besando su cuello- ¿Te parece si continuamos en mi departamento?-

-No… Ryuu, basta- pedía tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Sakura… No, no te vayas está bien, me precipité prometo no volver a hacerlo- decía viendo a la chica desde su lugar al tiempo que se trataba de poner de pie, mientras ella salía del agua.

-Yo… Me voy al departamento de Shaoran…- anunciaba incomoda, caminando por encima del puente, viendo a Ryuu correr hacia donde ella estaba, por el agua.

-Déjame aunque sea que te lleve- pedía, tomándola de la mano desde abajo.

-Está bien… Puedo caminar sola- aseguraba soltándose de su agarre y andando más aprisa.

-¡Aun que sea dime que no estás molesta!- gritaba aun dentro del rio.

-No lo estoy- afirmaba, sin saber que estaba diciendo, para empezar a correr.

La miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras hacia sus manos puños y golpeaba el puente. "Infanta" murmuraba el rubio, recordando las palabras de Aiko. Su orgullo no lo dejaría aparecerse en la puerta del departamento, rogando que le quitara las ganas de encima. Tonta niña… No sabía lo que provocaba en él. Ahora solo le quedaba de una para descargarse y eso no incluía a la aguamarina.

Para ser una infanta tonta e inocente, como solía llamarla Ai, sabía besar muy bien. Seguramente Li le estaba enseñando muy bien. Frunció su ceño, golpeando nuevamente el puente, ¿Cómo era que él podía conseguir tanto? Un gruñido, tratando de ser sarcástico, salió de sus labios. Eso era _amor mutuo_, no podía competir con esa cursilería.

Esto se estaba volviendo personal.

Pateó con fuerza una piedra dentro del riachuelo. Tendría que aguantarse las burlas de Aiko el domingo cuando apareciera en su casa, diciendo que no había conseguido nada. No podía mentirle, por el simple hecho de que ella lo sabría de inmediato. Así que de todos modos su orgullo seria pisoteado por la pelinegra.

Puta mala suerte.

…

Corría en dirección al departamento. Sentía algunas lagrimas inconscientes bajar por sus mejillas. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer o a donde ir. Bueno, a donde ir sabia. El pensamiento de ella en los brazos del ambarino la reconfortaba, haciéndola correr a mayor velocidad. Por Kami-sama quería llegar ya para poder abrazarlo y sentirse protegida.

Si no los hubiese detenido cuando sintió a Ryuu tocarla de más, no quería ni pensar que hubiese pasado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la idea de entregarse de esa manera a él. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué irónico no? No quieres romper con tu novio, por algún motivo masoquista o por el estilo, pero tampoco quieres serle infiel con tu mejor amigo, a quien tampoco quieres dejar. En realidad era bastante frustrante su situación.

Seguía corriendo, veía el edificio cada vez más cerca. En ese momento sintió uno de sus tacones partirse. Genial. Antes de caer al suelo muy torpemente como seria típico en ella, decidió frenar. Tomó el zapato entre sus manos, examinándolo. Miró el otro. ¿Qué más daba? Cogió él que aun seguía en su pie, para partirle el tacón. No tenia chiste tener uno sin tener el otro, entonces tenía que emparejarlos, ¿Cierto?

Colocó su calzado en sus pies, para darse cuenta que lloraba en el momento que una lagrima cayó sobre la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso la frustración y el desespero era tan grande? Negó con fuerza, siguiendo su camino.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se dijo a si misma que el ascensor era muy lento. Solo tendría que subir cuatro o cinco pisos, no era mucho. Sin detenerse subió por las escaleras, cada vez agotándose más. Su cuerpo pasaba factura de la carrera que había corrido. Cuando estuvo por llegar, sus pies no daban más. Llegó técnicamente a rastras a la puerta del departamento del chino.

Cuando estuvo en frente al portal de madera, cayó al suelo. De una manera muy patética para su gusto, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Ya no podía mas, no podía. Quería olvidarse de todo y hacer lo que quisiera. No lo más correcto como es debido. Quería simplemente poder estar con quien quisiera. Romper con Ryuu no lo veía como una alternativa, el rubio no le había hecho nada.

_Pero tú si lo estás traicionando_.

Tapó sus oídos con sus manos. No quería escuchar. Era tan exasperante, no poder romper con Ryuu. Algo dentro de ella no la dejaba y no quería. Tampoco podía dejar a Shaoran, era su adicción, su droga. Sin él se sentiría tan vacía, tan fría, tan sola.

_¿Entonces a él lo estás usando también? ¿Para calmar tus deseos?_

¡NO! Ella no quería usar a Shaoran. No quería usar a ninguno de los dos chicos. ¡¿Por qué la ponían en situaciones tan difíciles! ¿Qué había hecho ella en su vida o en la pasada para recibir este castigo? ¿Hay matado, robado, violado? ¿Qué había hecho Kami-sama?

_Ella está tan lejos._

La música proveniente del interior del departamento detuvo la trifulca de pensamientos. El sonido era leve, no lo escuchaba muy bien. Tal vez Shaoran estaba tocando. Sus ojos brillaron levemente, tal vez por las lágrimas o por el hecho de que el castaño estuviese cantando.

_Y confiando que al momento llegaran hasta su alma_

A sus oídos no llegaban las estrofas completas. Solo algunos pedazos. Al igual que pasaba con las notas. Se puso de pie tambaleante, sus piernas no se habían recuperado aun de aquel majestuoso trote. Temblando su mano entró en su bolso, de allí sacó la copia de las llaves que el chino había dispuesto para ella.

_Que a mí me toca reinventar lo que nos pasa_

Dio la vuelta a la cerradura. La música que salía de la guitarra del chico se escuchaba mejor. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se adentró en el departamento. Tanto los acordes como la vocal eran gloriosos. Era increíble la forma en que idolatraba la voz de Shaoran.

_Dejando mis palabras encerradas entre sombras  
Y confiando en que amanezca en su eterna madrugada._

Después de dar varias vueltas al departamento en busca del lo encontró por fin.

**Y es que el tiempo pasa  
Y siempre falta aquel minuto que paso  
Si está acompañada no me importa cargar con esta ilusión**

Estaba sentado en una silla cerca del balcón, mirando fijamente la luna. Sus orbes castaños se perdían en el cielo, mientras que sus manos tocaban las cuerdas correctas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando como siempre de su pequeño concierto. Sonrió recostándose a una pared, ya nada le molestaba.

**Hoy me hago viento, hoy me hago aire  
Solo te invito a respirarme porque…**

Su traje mojado con el agua del rio, las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el torbellino de emociones en su interior… Nada. Había desaparecido desde que la interpretación del chino empezó a acariciar sus oídos. Cuando se dio cuenta, no recordaba donde habían quedado su par de zapatos. Estaba descalza sobre la madera y no sabía si sus tacones rotos estaban en la entrada con los demás calzados.

**Hoy quiero dormir dentro de esos suspiros tuyos  
Y despertar colgado a todos tus murmullos  
Quiero vaciarme en tu silencio y que me sueltes en un grito  
¡De esos que anuncian la llegada a la felicidad!**

Haciéndole caso a la letra de la canción, algo en su pecho decía a gritos que ella sentía aquello por él. No quería reparar en verdad a que estaba pensando, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería dejarse llevar como siempre. Dejar que las cosas fluyeran de la manera más espontanea posible. Que no fuese ella quien decidiera para poder simplemente sentir.

**Hoy quiero esconderme en las esquinas de tu tiempo  
Y reencontrarte en cada unos de tus sueños  
Quiero guardarme en tu mirada  
Y derramarme en una lágrima  
De esas que bajan de tus ojos por amor**

Paso a paso fue acercándose hasta donde estaba el chino. Quería besarlo. Si, descaradamente decía que quería besarlo. Quería estar entre sus brazos, sentir su calor, darle el suyo propio, llenar aquel espacio que él proclamaba para ella. Aquella al que un día le había dicho que estaba enamorada, y desde ese entonces la duda y los celos la habían carcomido.

**Quiero contar mis latidos en tu corazón**

¿Quién fue la que robó el corazón de su lobo sin permiso?

Porque si, esa noche él era _su lobo_.

**Ella es lo que quiero  
Y no me importa compartirla con la distancia**

¿No la podía querer a ella, a Sakura Kinomoto? Aunque fuese solo por esa noche. No le importaba que tendría que darle, si tenía que usarse como pañuelo y bálsamo lo haría. Pero quería llenar aquel vacio en el pecho del chino que declaraba con cada canción que tocaba. Quería ser la persona a la quien le dedicase todas sus canciones. Ser la que le robase los suspiros y el sueño.

**Hoy voy regando mi respuesta en su pregunta  
Y si el amor las vuelve locas  
Que su locura entre en mi alma**

Ya no sabía ni lo que decía. No estaba consciente. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya estaba detrás del castaño. Sin poder contenerlo más, se inclinó sobre él abrazándolo por la espalda. Las notas dejaron de sonar. Escondió su rostro en su hombro. Se sentía tan bien hacer eso. Dejó un leve beso, soltando un "hola" quebrado, por el caudal de emociones que cruzaban por su pecho.

Enseguida el chino se volteó, encontrándose con las esmeraldas cristalinas. Sus ámbares se abrieron, temiendo lo peor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie, abrazando a la chica. Sus brazos buscaron darle todo el calor y la seguridad posible. La apretaba con fuerza, pero delicadamente, temiendo partirla.

Ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, sintiéndose cada vez mejor. Él acariciaba su cabello, pero tenía demasiadas suposiciones de que había pasado. Su paranoia se debía a estar demasiado tiempo solo, ya era malo para su salud. Había pensando en todas las posibles atrocidades que Kazanagi habría sido capaz de hacerle a su frágil flor.

-Oh Dios Mío Sakura… Dime que estas bien por favor, dime que ese infeliz de Kazanagi no te hizo nada, dime que todo está bien y que no te pasó nada- pedía apretándola un poco.

-Shaoran…- fue el suspiro roto que salió de sus labios.

El ambarino enseguida llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos. Él trataba de descifrar lo que aquel mar verde trataba de decirle. Pero la marea era demasiado tormentosa como para poder distinguir cualquier cosa. Sus labios buscaron la frente de la chica, dejando un beso sobre esta.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntaba con duda, era pregunta de la cual no estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

-Nada muy grave… Solo… me tocó- confesaba con la voz entrecortada, desviando la mirada.

-¡¿QUÉ ESE DESGRACIADO HIZO QUÉ?!- bramaba al tiempo que fuego ambarino brillaba en sus orbes.

-Shaoran cálmate- suplicaba abrazándolo con mayor fuerza.

-¡Ya verá! ¡Le partiré la cara y se arrepentirá del día en que nació!- aseguraba él, empezando a dar pasos hacia la puerta, con Sakura aun encima.

-¡NO!- gritaba ella, escondiéndose en su pecho, haciendo parar de inmediato al castaño.

Después hubo silencio. Ella quedó abrazada a él, y él quedó con la vista fija en la flor. Un par de segundos luego unos leves sollozos invadieron la paz momentánea. Shaoran se maldijo interiormente, por ser tan impulsivo. "No vayas", era lo que había suplicado la chica entre el llanto.

-Sakura…- murmuraba acariciando el cabello de la chica- Cuanto lo siento, yo no quería ponerte así- confesaba arrepentido.

La abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho. La llevó hasta el sofá para que estuviese más a gusto. La intensidad de su llanto era cada vez menor, hasta que llegó al punto de calmarse. Cuando por fin lo hubo hecho, alzó sus esmeraldas rojizas hasta los ámbares, quienes la miraban con culpa y remordimiento.

-Lo siento tanto, de verdad- decía abrazándola, sintiéndose culpable de hacerla explotar de esa manera.

-Estoy bien- aseguraba, levantándose un poco para poder llegar a sus labios.

Los movimientos de ambos eran lentos y calmos, no había apuro. Era un simple y dulce beso, no había pretensiones de nada más. Solo querían calmar al otro, hacerlo saber que estaban allí y que se querían, como amigos según creían ellos que sentía el otro, pero lo hacían. El abrazo fue aflojándose, hasta que las manos de él terminaron en la cintura de la chica y las manos de la nipona terminaron en la nuca de su compañero.

Con lentitud, el beso se fue profundizando. Sus lenguas bailaban el más lento, dulce y armonioso de los valses. Cada uno daba en el otro pequeñas caricias, de la misma forma en que lo hacían sus lenguas. Ambos se sentían volando en una nube, parecía un sueño. Una leve brisa entró por la ventana, recordándoles que tenían que respirar.

Juntaron sus frentes, viéndose a los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el labio de cada cual. Sus orbes brillaban de manera especial. Era un momento mágico. Se volvieron a abrazar, ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él como tanto le encantaba, y él recostando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Silencio de nuevo. No era incomodo, más bien era confortable y acogedor. Un pensamiento invadió la paz de la castaña, haciéndola encogerse entre los brazos del chino. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. No quería comentarlo, ya que la tranquilidad en que estaban sumisos era maravillosa.

Luego de un rato, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba pensando en ello. ¿Cómo lo supo? Simplemente lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos quería decirlo, pero ella sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Y entonces aquella frase salió de sus labios entre cortada y rota:

-Mañana tendré que volver a mi casa-

_Continuará…_

* * *

Notas de Autora: PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!

Si ya no hay nadie leyendo este fic, los comprendería enserio que lo haría… Está bien, no quisiera que dejaran de leer el fic, pero 3 meses ya es un abuso. Culpen a mi muñeca abierta, no podía escribir así.  
¿Y qué puedo decirles?  
Espero que les guste el capi, lo del principio _esta vez_ no es un sueño como ocurre siempre. A Ryuu lo deben odiar más que nunca. Supongo que algunas deben sentir pena, compasión o lastima por Aiko. Alguna ya debió averiguar quién es la chica de Toya. También deben saber quien viene de visita. Y el final pues…. ¡Viva el SxS! (En tu corazón, ¿adivinen de quien? Si… creo que ya me conocen lo suficiente para decir Roque Valero)  
Le tengo una propuesta, es un regalo, de parte y parte.  
La cosa es así: Yo les voy a dar un regalo… Mis pequeñas y pequeños perverts les voy a regalar un lemon… Pero para que yo lo haga, ustedes también tienen que dar. ¿Qué me van a dar? Reviews ^^  
Si llegamos a 150 reviews, tienen su lemon, pero es un sueño. 200, es real. 225, ;] Mis pequeñas mentes pervertidas quedaran muy complacidas. ¿250? No se imaginan lo que puedo maquinar por llegar a los 250 reviews. No se preocupen, no tienen que llenar mi bandeja con reviews este capi. Tienen este y uno dos o tres más para hacerlo. Solo uno por persona, ¿Vale escribir Oye Mila-chan está quedando muy bien/mal" "Apesta" o "Me encanta"? Si… pueden, pero entre más largos mejor ^^  
Si no lo hacen… Créanme que será MUY triste…  
¡Por cierto! Gaby-_Sweetland_-chan dice que matará a todo aquella persona que no deje review (¿?)  
Ya los dejos de marear con mis notas…

Ya saben (; Reviews!

Nos vemos en la próxima actua!

(Me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta Agosto, así que ya saben, a mitad de Agosto o antes (; )

Mila-chan! xP


	9. Mil Disculpas

**Gente amada y querida que seguramente me matara después de esto (?)**

Mi ausencia en ha sido notoria, o quizá no, pero ustedes que si leen mis historias podrán haber caído en cuenta. El punto es que, desde hace meses atrás dejé de escribir Fanfics debido a falta de inspiración, ánimos y tiempo. Y parte de la culpa la tiene Sweetland, mátenla si quieren. Llevo intentando escribir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia desde Junio del año pasado y no he podido llegar a más de 5 páginas. He de agregar que ya ni siquiera recuerdo de qué va la historia.

Y creo que se merecen una explicación... Así que aquí la tienen (?)

Últimamente tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar en fics 'u.u El colegio, el piano, el francés, el solfeo y Miguel me traen vuelta loca. Si... Pueden culpar al chico. Mátenlo a el primero antes que a Sweetland, creo que ella sería feliz viéndolo muerto (:

En fin.. Podría contarles el final de la historia si quieren (: aunque no sería tan divertido como si lo leyeran u.u También podría anexar lo que escribí hace meses de EMA como ultimo regalo, ya que no puedo hacer mas nada por ustedes u.u de verdad, ya... 'mi etapa de CCS murió' citando las palabras de una amiga mía (?) Se que muchas se emocionaron cuando vieron la actualización del chap y sé que muchas ahora me quieren matar. Y también se que no está permitido hacer un capitulo de puras notas, pero ya que...

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, es de los regalos más grandes que pudieron hacerme. Todos me arrancaban una sonrisa del rostro y me alegraban el día (: Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante el tiempo que estuve escribiendo esta historia

Quien quiera leer lo último que tenía escrito, simplemente mándeme un inbox; no como gente (: Esperen... Es un PM xD no inbox, lo siento, mala costumbre. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por todo y disculpen que las haya dejado en el aire u.u

*Milaah


End file.
